Une Demoiselle Bien Spéciale
by Alfgard
Summary: Et s'il existait une réalité alternative ? Et si dans celle ci Drago Malefoy s'appelait Drena Malefoy ?
1. Une nouvelle Orpheline

Chapitre 01 : Une nouvelle Orpheline 

_Un bruit sourd tambourinait dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux. Elle sentait que des vertiges l'en empêchaient. Un goût de métal engourdissait sa bouche. Du sang, elle s'était mordue la langue. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux mais des points noirs parsemaient son champ de vision. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu les hautes pierres de Stonehenge. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la terre pour éviter les nausées. Une immense silhouette était devant elle et la dominait. La colère et le mépris suintaient à travers les pores de cet homme. La jeune fille releva la tête pour mieux le voir. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas tuée parce que sa mère et son parrain l'avaient empêché de le faire. Néanmoins, son allégeance à Voldemort le tentait de le faire. La malheureuse victime finit par se lever en chancelant sur ses deux jambes. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux bleus de son père. Elle osa une phrase qu'au cours de ses 17 ans de vie elle avait rêvé de lui dire._

- Père, je n'ai plus peur de vous…

- Ah non ?

- Oui, je suis une adulte maintenant… et finalement… j'ai choisi mon camp…

- Je l'avais remarqué, sale petite garce, sale traître à ton sang

- Et vous ferez quoi ?

- Ce que je viens de faire ! Appeler notre grand Mage Noir et te donner à lui !

- Je vous reconnais bien là, mon très cher père !

_De nombreux POP de transplanage se firent entendre, Voldemort apparut au centre du cercle de pierres, tandis que ses mangemorts s'installèrent tout autour. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux de frayeur quand elle vit arriver le monstrueux Greyback. Voldemort glissa, non... "ondula", plus qu'il ne marcha vers elle. Elle regarda sans trembler prête à mourir. Il s'arrêta puis se tourna vers ses parents et les pointa du doigt._

- Vous deux ! Approchez !

- Oui, Maître…

- Plus que jamais votre famille me déçoit fortement…

- Nous vous sommes fidèles pourtant, Monseigneur, et obéissons sans faille,

-Votre obéissance est peut être sans faille mais il n'en est pas de même de votre compétence ! Vous représentez des boulets dans mon organisation ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

_Sans qu'un seul PROTEGO ne puisse être prononcé, la jeune fille vit ses parents s'écrouler au sol. Ainsi, il avait fini par les tuer par sa faute ! Bien, maintenant, cela allait être son tour mais au lieu de l'AVADA KEDAVRA, elle entendit un :_

- ENDOLORIS !

_Ce fut alors comme des milliers de petites électrocutions qui parcoururent son corps lui infligeant des douleurs sans pareil. Il se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus et elle put voir dans ses yeux un regard de haine que ni son père ni Potter n'avaient jamais posé sur elle. Elle se sentit souillée par ce regard inquisiteur. Il essayait d'entrer dans son esprit mais son parrain lui avait apprit l'occlumancie et le mage noir s'obstinait en vain. La jeune fille alors son parrain s'approcher…_

- La tuerez-vous aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore peut-être, peut-être pas… Lucius Malefoy me faisait justement remarquer que je devais peut être me "reproduire". Peut-être pourrais-je "prendre" cette belle sang-pur pour qu'elle porte mon héritier !

- Nooon, _se mit à crier la jeune fille car il lui paraissait mille fois plus horrible d'enfanter avec ce monstre que de mourir ou souffrir. Que disait Dumbledore :_ "Il est des choses pire que la mort !"

- Je ferais de toi ce que je veux, jeune vierge et le sort de l'Imperium me permettrait ce que je veux de toi…

- Tuez-moi !

- Que ferez-vous, monseigneur ? _reprit son parrain…_

- Finalement… je vais accéder à sa demande et je pense la tuer…

_La jeune fille vit alors son parrain remuer sa baguette vers elle en catimini. Il était en train d'exécuter un sort informulé. Elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience._

- Monseigneur, vous l'avez tué

- Es-tu sur ?

- Voulez-vous que je vérifie ?

- Oui, fais-le !

_Le mangemort tâta le pouls de la jeune fille et remua la tête ostensiblement._

- Elle est morte !

- Et bien, ce ne sera pas avec elle que je ferais cet enfant !

_Dans un mouvement de sa cape noire, il transplana, accompagné de l'ensemble de ses mangemorts. Le corps de la jeune fille resta ainsi exposée aux premiers rayons de soleil._


	2. Demoiselle en détresse

**Chapitre 2 : Demoiselle en détresse**

_Les habitants du Square Grimmaud étaient encore pour la plupart endormis quand un hibou arriva pour le professeur Mc Gonagall. Maugrey qui était à son côté ronchonnait qu'on les prenait déjà au réveil, même pas le temps de manger. Il alla réveiller l'ensemble de la maisonnée. Quand ils virent que le jour commençait à peine à se lever qu'il n'était même pas sept heures du matin, tel Maugrey, ils se mirent à ronchonner._

- Que se passe t'il ? _demanda Harry à Minerva_

- Il se passe qu'un de nos membres en sous-marin vient de nous envoyer un hibou. Il paraîtrait qu'une victime de Voldemort attende que l'on vienne la sauver. Il veut que nous y allions à plusieurs des fois des mangemorts traîneraient aux alentours.

- C'est où ? _Grogna Maugrey_

- A Stonehenge !

- Ouh la la... c'est un lieu que j'évite _dit alors Nymphadora que Remus venait d'embrasser sur la bouche_

- Préparez-vous, nous partons dans cinq minutes.

_Tous le monde se mit donc à galoper à droite et à gauche, à utiliser leurs baguettes à qui mieux mieux, qui pour se laver, qui pour s'habiller. Avec un "timing" confondant, l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phoenix était prêt au bas des marches. Ils transplanèrent dans un bel ensemble, les plus jeunes et expérimentés accrochés à leurs aînés._

**Stonehenge… **

_Les premières lueurs du jour avaient depuis illuminé le haut des grandes pierres et s'abaissaient déjà sur le sol. Les membres de l'Ordre "atterrirent" à côté de des deux corps d'un couple qui semblait bel et bien mort. Maugrey chercha leurs pouls. "_Ils sont morts ! Etait-ce pour eux que nous sommes venus ?"

_Apparemment non, car le professeur Mc Gonagall parcourait le sol du monument des yeux. Les jeunes gryffondors eux aussi cherchaient un autre corps. Harry vit en contre-jour, alors que le soleil dans les yeux l'éblouissait, une écharpe de soie blanche qui volait au vent. Il vit aussi une tête face contre terre dont la magnifique et longue chevelure blonde semblait être emportée par le vent et donnait l'impression d'algues couleur de blé malmenées par les courants marins… Harry s'avança fasciné par ce chatoyant spectacle. Il reconnut des formes féminines qu'il trouva magnifiques. Il continua à s'approcher de la victime de Voldemort. Les autres membres de l'Ordre le suivait tout aussi fascinés par le spectacle. Harry s'agenouilla auprès du corps et posa deux doigts sur le long et élégant cou. Il sentit de faibles mais réelles palpitations. De plus, la jeune fille avait encore la chaleur de la vie._

Elle est en vie ! _Cria Harry_

_Remus l'emporta dans ses bras. La tête de la belle créature bascula en arrière, libérant encore la généreuse chevelure blonde. Harry écarquilla les yeux et reconnut sa pire ennemie, celle qui lui pourrissait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il ne le croyait pas. L'Ordre du Phoenix venait sauver la fille de mangemorts qui voulait elle aussi être une mangemort. Harry regarda Minerva qui lui fit signe de se taire ainsi qu'à ses amis. Les jeunes gens regardèrent les membres adultes de l'Ordre qui semblaient en savoir plus qu'eux sur le cas de cette jeune fille. Ils se regroupèrent tous sans un mot et transplanèrent à nouveau vers le 12 square Grimmaud cette fois-ci._

_Une fois arrivés, Harry n'y tint plus._

- Pourquoi sommes-nous allés sauver cette "crevure" ?

- HARRY !

- QUOI ?

- Tu ne sais pas tout… alors arrêtes de parler plutôt que de dire des bêtises.

- C'est une mangemort !

- NON !!! Sa mère et elle ont passé ces dernières semaines à fuir Voldemort parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu tuer Albus… Son parrain l'a caché autant qu'il l'a put ! Et c'est lui qui m'a envoyé le hibou !

- ROGUE ! Cet assassin !

- Oui, il a lancé "l'Avada kedavra" contre Albus mais c'était défini depuis longtemps entre eux deux !

- Je ne comprends pas ! Vous me dîtes que le Directeur Dumbledore savait que Rogue devait le tuer ?

- Disons, plutôt que c'était une éventualité, quelqu'un lui en avait fait la prédiction !

- Le professeur Trelawney ?

- Oui ! Cette prédiction disait à peu près : "Votre mort arrivera par la main d'un fidèle et loyal serviteur, une torture sera pour lui mais l'obligation de sauver une innocente !"…

- C'est vrai ? Vous ne mentez pas !

- Non Harry, c'est l'exacte vérité !

- Je comprends mieux… même si je ne pardonne pas à Rogue ! Ni à elle.

- Il le faudra pourtant, Harry, il le faudra ! Pour la paix de ton esprit et celle du monde des sorciers !

_Au cours du dialogue, ils avaient tous suivis Remus pendant qu'il emmenait la jeune fille dans une des chambres libres. Il l'allongea tandis que Molly, qui venait d'arriver, entreprit les premiers soins._

_Comme les autres, Harry regardait la pâle silhouette blonde de son ennemie de toujours, celle qui insultait son amie Hermione en l'appelant "sang-de-bourbe", qui poussait à bout Ron en l'appelant "traître à son sang" ou "weasmoche"._

_Sous ses yeux, plus morte que vive, reposait Drena Malefoy, fille unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, et filleule de Severus Rogue._


	3. Cauchemars Infâmes

Chapitre 03 : Cauchemars infâmes 

**Le 12 Square Grimmaud**

_Alors qu'Hermione descendait pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, elle passa devant la chambre de Drena. On pouvait y entendre des gémissements et de petits cris. Hermione savait par Molly Weasley que Drena avait beaucoup souffert sous la torture. Elle n'ignorait pas que les sorts que sont l'Endoloris et l'Imperium, s'ils n'étaient pas mortels, laissaient des traces indélébiles chez leurs victimes. Elle entendit alors de poignants "non". Elle posa la main sur la poignée de porte mais Molly apparut._

- Hermione ?

- Mme Weasley

- Laisse, Drena, tranquille, il faut qu'elle se repose !

- Mais elle gémit et elle crie !

- Je sais, je sais, elle a grand mal à se remettre de l'Endoloris ainsi que de la mort de ses parents !

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est autre chose !

- Nous verrons mais en attendant, il faut VRAIMENT qu'elle se repose, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

_Hermione descendit finalement à la cuisine, elle y trouva Ron en train de siroter une bieraubeurre. Rougissant, il la regarda avec les yeux brillants et admiratifs. La jeune fille lui souria, s'approcha de lui, elle était enfin décidée à prendre le taureau par les cornes._

- Alors Ron, allons-nous tergiverser encore longtemps ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien que nous sachions l'un comme l'autre que nous nous plaisons !

- Ah oui !

- J'irais même plus loin me concernant… Ron… JE T'AIME !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Et tu le sais !

- Hermione… moi aussi… Je t'aime !

_Ils s'enlacèrent alors puis Ron posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. C'était leur premier baiser ! Il leur parut au-delà de la magie. Ils se dirent qu'aucuns des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés avec d'autres partenaires ne leur avaient semblé aussi "bons" ni aussi magiques que celui-ci. Ron darda sa langue au travers des lèvres de sa compagne qui les lui ouvrit sans plus de manières. Sous l'effet du vertige amoureux, ils chancelèrent, s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils approfondissaient encore leur baiser quand Ginny choisit ce moment-là pour surgir._

- Euh… désolée !

_Ils se mirent à rougir mais échangèrent un regard passionné. Ron avait gardé la main de sa compagne dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de s'échapper._

- Vous vous êtes enfin décidés ?

- Oui, _rétorqua Hermione en embrassant sans complexe Ron sur la bouche_

- Vous êtes bien chanceux !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ginny, lorsque "Qui-Tu-Sais" sera mort, Harry te reviendra !

- J'espère, Ron, j'espère !

_Elle repartit dans sa chambre laissant le couple d'amoureux seul._

_Tout le monde dormait dans la maison quand Hermione fut prise d'une inextinguible soif. Remontant de la cuisine avec un grand verre d'eau, elle entendit à nouveau Drena qui gémissait. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit la porte. Les gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris._

- Non, non, non… ne m'approchez pas !

- Drena, réveilles-toi, tu cauchemardes

- Non, "Seigneur", ne me touchez pas, ne me touchez pas !

- Drena, eh Drena, c'est juste un cauchemar, _reprit Hermione en la secouant cette fois-ci_.

- Hein, quoi ?

- Drena, tu faisais un cauchemar !

- De quoi te mêles-tu, Granger ?

- Oh la la, je voulais juste t'aider, moi !

- Personne ne peut m'aider, personne !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que personne ne peut me comprendre !

- Mais si tu n'essaies pas de te faire comprendre, comment peux-tu savoir que c'est le cas ?

- J'ai peur !

- Toi, Peur ?

- OUI ! Que crois-tu ?

- Bon, bon, je te laisse, je viens bien que tu n'es pas d'humeur !

_Alors que la jeune gryffondor s'en retournait son verre à la main, Drena se leva et l'appela._

- Hermione, attends, s'il-s'il te plait, restes !

- D'accord, d'accord, allez, asseyons-nous ! Je t'écoute ! _dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit et en tapotant la place à côté d'elle_

- J'ai peur de lui !

- De qui ?

- De "Tu-Sais-Qui" !

- Mais tu ne crains rien ici !

- Je sais mais je rêve de lui… tout le temps et je revois ses yeux, cela me fait froid dans le dos ! Je rêve de lui surtout quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit !

- Que t'a-t'il dit ?

- Que mon père lui a dit qu'il faudrait qu'Il ait un "héritier" et lui a donné l'idée de prendre sa propre fille pour cela !

- Comment ?

- Mais tu es sourde ou quoi ? Je te dis que mon "père" a dit à Voldemort de me "prendre" pour avoir un héritier !

- Ce n'est pas possible, aucun père ne pourrait faire cela !

- Voyons, Hermione, ce n'est n'importe quel père que j'avais… C'était Lucius Malefoy !

- Peut-être… mais… QUAND MEME !

- Lucius Malefoy, mon "père" était un être pervers, sadique et sans moral qui prônait la "pureté" de la race !

- Toi aussi, tu parlais comme cela avant !

- Que veux-tu ! Avec mon éducation ! Mon père me martelait sans cesse ces idées et pour faire bonne mesure et être certain que cela entrait bien dans mon pauvre cerveau de fille sang-pur, il me faisait entrer ses principes à coups de poings.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, si je ne les suivais pas, il m'enfermait régulièrement à la cave avec des épouvantards… Tu comprends qu'à long terme cela "forge" certains caractères !

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de souffrir autant… on était persuadés que tu croyais à ce que tu disais.

- Pffuuu, c'est le passé tout cela ! Aujourd'hui, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tant que ce maudit seigneur des ténèbres vivra, il risque de me "vouloir"… Surtout qu'il ne tardera pas à apprendre que j'ai survécu ! Et il voudra me "récupérer" pour lui avoir filé entre les doigts

- Nous l'en empêcherons !

- En es-tu sûre ?

- Oui, Drena, oui !

- Pas moi, et la peur me hante, le dégoût aussi, car je n'arrive pas à oublier son regard, non, je n'oublie pas son regard libidineux quand il a dit qu'il utiliserait "l'Imperium" pour me…

- Pour te quoi ?

- ME VIOLER ET M'ENGROSSER ! Voilà, tu es CONTENTE ?

- Non, ne crois pas cela, je suis triste, très triste pour toi !

- Oh, Hermione, j'ai si peur !

_Sur ces derniers mots de la serpentard, Hermione l'enlaça gentiment. Elle sentit que Drena frissonnait de peur. Elle se mit à pleurer comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait au cours de sa jeune vie. Elle pouvait enfin pleurer son père n'était plus pour la traiter de "faible". Elle s'endormit dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie._


	4. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 4 : Retour à Poudlard**

_Drena s'était très bien remise du Doloris grâce aux soins intensifs et conjoints de Molly et d'Hermione. Ron et Harry battaient encore froid à la serpentard et ne comprenaient pas qu'Hermione ait développé une amitié avec elle. C'était souvent source de disputes entre Ron et Hermione. Néanmoins, Harry se sentait étrangement "atteint" d'un désir de protection envers la serpentard. Hermione lui avait révélé ce que Drena avait subi de la part de Voldemort ainsi que la trahison de son père, Lucius. C'était plus fort qu'Harry, il fallait qu'il protège les plus faibles. Et bizarrement, Drena était passée dans le camp des faibles. Avec ses amis, il avait décidé de la former comme au bon vieux temps de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Harry avait été étonné de ses rapides progrès, de sa hargne à l'entraînement ainsi que de son assiduité._

_Souvent les trois filles s'enfermaient dans leur chambre commune, car on les avait réunies afin de gagner des chambres pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et elles gloussaient comme des petites folles. Les garçons se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient. Une fois, Harry avait entendu Drena consoler Ginny au sujet de l'échec de leur couple._

_Les semaines avaient passé et finalement Harry avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard. Ils reçurent leur lettre de convocation pour leur septième et dernière année. Drena et Hermione se mirent à crier ensemble, s'échangèrent leurs lettres et s'enlacèrent en sautillant. Ron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire complice qui les fit rougir._

- Tu te rends compte Hermione, comme je serais préfète en chef, je ne dormirais plus chez les serpentards. Comme cela, ils ne pourront pas me faire payer ma défection !

- Oui, et en plus c'est super, on partagera le même appartement, et on pourra inviter Harry, Ron et Ginny sans que l'on se fasse agresser !

- Tu sais, Hermione, je crois bien, que ce sera ma meilleure année !

- Ah oui ?

- Ben oui, pas de contrainte familiale, pas de mission mangemort, et plus obligée de supporter les avances de Randy Parkinson !

- C'est vrai, il te poursuit de ses assiduités depuis la première année !

- Brrr, oui !!!

_Harry, qui ne connaissait pas ce pan de la vie de la jeune fille, écoutait attentivement. Alors que les filles se mirent à papoter gaiement, il se mit à réfléchir au "Cas Malefoy". A force de la côtoyer, il avait apprit à la connaître; Il avait pu mettre de côté leur antagonisme passé depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de les insulter copieusement et qu'elle était passée du côté du bien. Ces derniers temps, il se surprenait souvent à la regarder. Certes, il était toujours aussi amoureux fou de Ginny mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la belle serpentard. Son visage était d'un ovale parfait que ses yeux bleus venaient éclairer. Son cou surtout était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, il était long, fin et si aristocratique. Quand elle lui tournait le dos, comme en ce moment… il contemplait sa nuque blanche sur laquelle se balançait son épaisse tresse blonde. Cette nuque, il lui arrivait régulièrement d'avoir envie d'y poser ses lèvres. Comme si elle avait sentit une observation appuyée, Drena, néanmoins toute à sa conversation avec Hermione et Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry donnant ainsi un tout autre angle à sa nuque. Harry se mit à gémir à cette vue et elle écarquilla les yeux, sincèrement inquiète. Aussitôt, il se mit à sourire en faisant semblant d'être plongé dans une conversation avec Ron._

_Le surlendemain, ils étaient tous à bord du Poudlard Express. La veille, ils étaient allés chercher leurs fournitures scolaires. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Drena étaient dans le compartiment des préfets que celui-ci démarra. Après avoir procédé à leurs obligations, ils partirent rejoindre Harry dans son compartiment où Neville et Luna lui tenaient compagnie. Alors qu'elle suivait ses nouveaux amis, Drena sentit une poigne forte l'attraper. Elle regarda celui qui lui faisait cela, en passant de sa main à son visage. Parkinson ! Cette Sangsue ! Hihihi, voilà que je parle comme Hermione !_

- Alors Drena, on évite ses anciens camarades ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler Randy ?

- Crois-tu que Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et moi ignorons que tu n'as pas accompli la tâche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a demandée ? Et que tu as rejoint la misérable bande de Potter ?

- Et alors ?

- Nos pères nous ont prévenus !

- Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? Le seul père qui pouvait encore m'inquiéter c'était mon propre père et il est mort !

- Fais gaffe, Malefoy, ne tournes pas le dos aux "tiens" !

- Dégages, Parkinson, dégages !

- Pas tout de suite !

_Sur ces paroles, il l'enlaça méchamment et commença à poser ses grosses lèvres sur celles plus tendres de la jeune fille. Elle se débattait… en vain… il était trop fort. Soudain, il redressa la tête, les yeux emplis de peur. Il relâcha Drena qui tourna la tête et vit six baguettes pointées sur lui. Elle se plaqua contre le couloir et regarda les membres de l'A.D. Alors Parkinson repartit dans son compartiment la queue entre les jambes. Ils baissèrent leurs baguettes puis se tournèrent vers Drena. Ils virent alors un immense et affectueux sourire sur le visage de la fille de Lucius Malefoy._


	5. Enlèvement et Agression

**Chapitre 5 : Enlèvement et Agression**

_Assise dans son canapé, Hermione était en train de lire un de ses nombreux livres quand ses amis la rejoignirent. Ron s'assit auprès d'elle et mit son bras sur son épaule. Elle ferma son livre, prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains et embrassa passionnément son petit ami. Harry détourna la tête et croisa le regard amoureux de Ginny. _Oh, que c'était difficile de ne pas en faire autant ! _ Hermione se leva et se mit à leur servir à chacun une tasse de thé. C'était devenu leur habitude depuis que les deux amies avaient cet appartement._

- Au fait, _demanda Ginny_, où se trouve Drena ?

- Elle fait une dernière tournée dans les couloirs, _répondit Hermione_

- Elle prend son travail drôlement à cœur, _dit Harry_

- Vous savez, elle a beaucoup changé, elle ne supporte plus les insultes contre les sangs-mêlés, _reprit Hermione_

- Ah oui ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle pourrait jouer un "rôle" ? Ou qu'elle est sous la domination de "l'Imperium" ?

- J'aurais cru, Ron, qu'après toutes ces semaines passées avec elle, tu aurais apprit à la connaître !

- Disons que parfois les vieilles insultes qu'elle nous balançait ne reviennent en tête !

- Il faut apprendre à pardonner Ron, _dit Hermione_, je t'ai bien souvent pardonné !

_Elle l'embrassa goulûment et le renversa contre le canapé. Il lui prit la taille et elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui ! _

- Eh Oh… ! Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls ! On est là nous aussi !

_Ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Hermione se releva vite fait en se rajustant et en jetant des regards noirs à Harry et Ginny. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit le professeur Mc Gonagall._

- Eh bien, jeunes gens, ne devriez-vous pas retourner chacun dans vos chambrées

- Oui, professeur, nous partons _dit Harry_

- Dîtes-moi, miss Granger, où se trouve votre compagne de chambre ?

- C'est vrai, il est tard, habituellement elle est déjà revenue !

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir rechercher Miss Malefoy et n'oubliez pas vos baguettes !

_Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en patrouille dans les couloirs. Qu'était-il arrivé à Drena ? Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'ils écumaient les couloirs de Poudlard. Le temps commença à leur paraître trop long et leur inquiétude pour la jeune fille monta d'un cran. Lorsque enfin sa voix leur parvint. Elle criait : "_NON_". Armés de leurs baguettes, ils coururent dans la direction de ce cri ! Ils reconnurent la voix de Zabini qui ricanait. _

- Il te veut, Drena ! Et ma mission est de te ramener à lui !

- Alors, toi aussi, tu es aussi son petit toutou ?

- Franchement, ma pauvre, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut te trouver. Surtout que tu l'as trahi !

- Si tu ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est que tu es vraiment un sacré imbécile !

- Tu vas te la boucler, Malefoy ! Je suis loin d'être un imbécile !

- Je vois bien que tu ne vois pas le "profit" que ce maudit Mage Noir peut tirer de moi !

- Et tu vas me le dire ?

- Oui, "très cher", je vais te donner les DEUX grandes raisons pour lesquelles il me voudrait, la première parce que je suis une sang-pur et qu'une progéniture renforcerait son emprise sur ses partisans, la deuxième est que je suis la seule et unique héritière de la fortune des Malefoy qui est la plus grande fortune parmi TOUS les sorciers. Voilà pourquoi, "ton" seigneur des ténèbres me veut !

_Harry, qui entendait parfaitement l'argumentation de son amie, était étonné de son sang-froid car il savait que c'était la plus grande terreur de sa vie. Il choisit ce moment-là pour surgir devant Zabini…_

- Alors, Zabini, on s'attaque aux jeunes filles fragiles et innocentes !

- Fragile, elle ? Mais avant que je l'amène ici, elle s'est défendue comme un beau diable, Potter…

- Maintenant, relâches-là !

- Et c'est toi qui vas m'y obliger, Potter ?

- Oui !

_Harry, se lassant de parler, lança tout un paquet de sorts contre le kidnappeur, il le mit à mal et l'entrava. Quand il eut fini, il trouva la jeune fille dans les bras de Ron qui lui frottait le dos pour la réconforter. "Le" monstre vert se mit à "bouillir" dans son cerveau et son cœur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Serait-il jaloux ? Il s'ébroua pour oublier cette drôle de sensation. Ils ramenèrent leur amie à sa chambre. Enfermées avec elle, Hermione et Ginny la changèrent puis la bordèrent soigneusement en l'embrassant sur le front puis retournèrent dans le salon commun aux deux préfètes en chef. _

- Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle est en danger ? _demanda Hermione à la Directrice Mc Gonagall toujours présente_

- Certes, Miss Granger, et il va falloir que vous surveilliez ses "camarades" serpentard ! Oui, il va bien falloir la protéger

_Tout le monde finit par partir se coucher. La nuit de la plupart d'entre-eux se révéla agitée. Drena revit à nouveau le visage reptilien de Voldemort. Hermione passa sa nuit à la calmer après qu'elle l'ait réveillée par ses hurlements. Ron lui rêva qu'il embrassait la jolie serpentard. Harry, qu'il donnait des coups de poings à Ron, il en tomba par terre au cours de la nuit. Quant à Zabini, lui, il dut affronter les détraqueurs car on venait de l'enfermer à Azkhaban pour collusion avec Voldemort._

_Pendant les deux jours suivants, Harry, Ron et Neville se relayèrent pour assurer la protection de Drena. Elle explosa très souvent de colère et d'humiliation rentrée. A cause de Neville qui osait lui transmettre son stress, de Ron par qu'il la collait un peu trop et Harry parce qu'il l'ignorait un peu trop. Elle en eut tellement assez qu'elle trouva un moment le moyen de s'éclipser dans le parc. Etonnement, Neville avait réussi à la suivre en catimini._

_Harry parcourait les couloirs en ronchonnant contre Neville qui n'était pas venu le trouver pour qu'il le relève de son tour de garde. Ron avait fini par le rejoindre tout excité de revoir Drena. Harry lui lança une vanne. _

- Je croyais que tu aimais Hermione ?

- Mais c'est le cas !

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu cours après Drena ?

- Je ne cours pas après elle !

- Ben voyons !

_Leur conversation aurait pu se transformer en dispute, s'ils n'étaient pas tombés, au détour d'un couloir, sur le corps stupéfixé de Neville. Ils se regardèrent et gémir : "Oh non ! Cela recommence !". Ils commencèrent à courir pour découvrir qui s'était encore attaqué à Drena. Quand ils passèrent devant une porte entrouverte laissant passer de la lumière. Ils chuchotèrent en se regardant : "La Salle sur Demande". Ils entendirent alors des cris et des grognements._

_Ils entrèrent et ce qu'ils virent les horrifièrent. La jeune fille était allongée sur une méridienne les cuisses largement ouvertes. Ses mains étaient attachées. Son chemisier ouvert sur ses seins blancs. Son slip était resté accroché sur une cheville, sa jupe était relevée sur sa taille. Randy Parkinson, qui leur tournait le dos, était entre ses cuisses, son membre dans une main et tenant les poignets de la jeune fille de l'autre main. Les deux gryffondors espérèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps. Ils lancèrent de multiples sorts qui éloignèrent l'agresseur de sa victime. Elle pleurait toujours. Ron s'approchait d'elle pour la réconforter, défit les liens et la recouvrit de sa cape. Il s'apprêtait à l'emmener mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il repoussa son ami et emporta Drena dans ses bras pour la ramener à sa chambre. Drena le regarda ainsi que Ron. Elle voulut plaisanter. _

- Vous savez les gars, on ne dit jamais deux sans trois !

- Drena, que dis-tu ? _S'inquiéta Harry horrifié_ !

- Ooooh HARRY !!!

_Elle s'accrocha éperdument à son cou et pleura à chaudes larmes dans son épaule, il resserra son étreinte en espérant que cela suffirait à la calmer. Il se rendit compte que cela ne suffisait pas. Comme il entrait dans le salon des deux amies, il y trouva Hermione en train de lire devant la cheminée. Elle se leva d'un bond à la vue du trio et jeta son livre. _

- Que s'est-il passé encore ?

- Ce salaud de Randy Parkinson était en train de la violer !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Il était sur elle… je l'ai bien vu !

- Allonges-là sur le canapé !

_Harry s'exécuta à regret. Drena se mit en chien de fusil sur le canapé. Hermione la prit dans ses bras. _

- Drena, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je me sens sale, si sale ?

- Veux-tu te laver ?

- Oh, Hermione, oui !

- Viens, je t'emmène dans la salle de bain !

_Une intuition poussa Hermione à mettre Drena encore habillée sous le pommeau de la douche. Petit à petit, elle lui enleva ses vêtements pour ne pas la brusquer. Tout d'un coup, la pauvre victime s'effondra au fond de la baignoire. Complètement nue, elle agrippa ses genoux et se balança d'avant en arrière en gémissant. _

- Drena ! Drena !

- Ouiiiiii…

- Finalement, je ne sais pas !

- Quoooiiii !

- Est-il… est-il allé jusqu'au bout ?

- Hein ?

- A-t'il eut ce qu'il voulait ?

- Nooonnn, Harry est arrivé à temps !

- Alors tu vas "guérir" plus vite s'il ne t'a rien fait !

- Mais si, il m'a fait quelque chose ! A cause de lui et Zabini aussi, j'ai perdu ma tranquillité d'esprit et même s'il ne m'a pas violée, je me sens sale si sale !

- Pleures, Drena, cela va te libérer… Je reviens dans quelques minutes, je prépare ta chambre et je vais dire aux garçons de partir…

- Oh Merci, Hermione ! J'aurais si honte de les croiser !

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu es "la" victime !

- Si, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas cherché à échapper Neville, il ne se serait peut être rien passé ?

- Cela ne sert à rien de ruminer ! Je te laisse tranquille un court instant ! Tu verras après une bonne nuit de repos, il n'y paraîtra plus !

_Quand son amie fut partie, Drena finit par sortir de la baignoire alors qu'elle passait son peignoir, elle remarqua ses poignets meurtris par les cordes. Les pleurs revinrent, elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit l'hématome sur sa pommette et ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers violent de Parkinson. Honteuse et en colère, elle brisa le miroir d'un coup de poing et s'écroula au sol. Elle venait de s'évanouir ! _


	6. Chagrin et Confidences

Chapitre 06 : Chagrins et Confidences 

_Quand elle allait en cours, Drena restait "collée" à la bande de Potter. Alors que jusqu'ici l'ensemble des élèves admirait le soin qu'elle portait à sa vêture et à sa coiffure, ils furent passablement déçus de sa négligence de ces derniers jours. De plus, la jeune fille avait toujours la tête baissée afin de ne croiser aucun regard. Personne, non personne, n'avait jamais vu un membre de la famille Malefoy courber l'échine ainsi. _

_Comme à l'habitude, tout le monde savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Alors que les élèves des autres maisons compatissaient et souhaitaient la soutenir, ceux de sa maison, se faisaient un plaisir de la railler, de l'insulter ou de l'humilier. Randy Parkinson avait été renvoyé ce qui n'avait plu ni à ses parents ni à ses camarades. Elle avait reçu de très nombreuses beuglantes que ses amis de l'A.D. s'étaient empressés de détruire au vu de sa peur ! La Directrice avait autorisé le fait qu'elle mange avec ses amis à la tablée des Gryffondors. Elle était toujours encadré d'au moins deux membres de l'A.D._

_Ses amis ne savaient plus comment la réconforter. Où était l'arrogante et l'insolente Drena Malefoy qui les insultait copieusement ?_

_Hermione s'était encore dévouée pour contrôler les couloirs. Quand elle rentra, elle trouva encore sa compagne de chambre les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée ! _

- Oh Drena, je crois bien que je ne vais pas essayer de te remonter le moral ce soir !

- Tu sais bien, Hermy, que tu n'y arrives pas de toute façon !

- Oui, mais ce soir, je suis vraiment trop mal !

- Oooh Hermione, Pourquoi ? Racontes-moi ?

- C'est Ron !

- Que t'a-t'il fait encore ?

- Il a dit que c'était fini entre nous !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous étiez si bien ensemble cet été ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Il en aime une autre !

- Qui est la garce qui te l'a piqué ?

- Hihihi _rit Hermione en laissant couler néanmoins une petite larme_, c'est TOI !

- Moi ? Hein ? Je te jure que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas essayé de te le prendre !

- Oh non, tu n'as rien essayé, je le sais bien !

- Ouf… Et bien alors ?

- Cet idiot, à force de "fréquenter" la gentille mais surtout fragile Drena a développé chez lui un amour "chevaleresque" !

- C'est vraiment un idiot, ma pauvre Hermione !

_Cette dernière releva la tête pour bien montrer qu'elle était forte._

- C'est d'autant plus idiot que je suis sûre que tu aimes un autre garçon !

- Ah… et à quoi l'as-tu vu ?

- Tu n'accordes aucun regard à Ron et régulièrement tu as les yeux dans le vague comme une amoureuse…

- Tu as raison, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre mais lui est amoureux d'une autre même s'il l'a quittée et a même couché deux autres filles qu'elle depuis lors !

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas…

- Si… c'est Lui… mais tu vas me promettre que tu vas garder le secret, même s'ils sont séparés, pour moi, ils représentent toujours un couple à part entière.

- Oh… ma pauvre… il y a longtemps ?

- C'est venu petit à petit au Square Grimmaud à force de vivre là-bas avec lui !

- Il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour !

- Non, Hermione, cela doit rester entre nous, ce sera NOTRE secret !

- D'accord, d'accord, je me tairais, je te promets !

- En attendant, j'ai une petite idée pour Ron !

- Ah oui, laquelle ?

- Je vais reprendre les insultes contre sa famille et lui… et peut être il te reviendra !

- Oh non, Drena, il va te détester et Harry aussi !

- Je me suis fait une raison avec Harry, il restera un rêve pour moi ! Bon, je vais me coucher maintenant ! Bonne nuit, Hermy !

- Bonne nuit, Drena !

_La jeune serpentard entra dans sa chambre et s'habilla pour la nuit. Elle enfila une de ses habituelles longues chemises de nuit blanches. Si les garçons qui la trouvaient sexy le jour la voyaient revêtue avant tant de chasteté, ils tomberaient sur le cul ! Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda la lune. Cette dernière nimba la fine silhouette de la jeune fille et fit briller les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'asseya dans la bergère qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre et continua à pleurer sur son amour sans espoir pour Harry Potter._


	7. Guerre et Plan d'attaque

**Chapitre 07 : Guerre et Plan d'attaque**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées. Les jeunes ennemis du Mage Noir les avaient passées à s'entraîner en prévision des combats. Harry, aidé par ses amis et l'Ordre du Phoenix, avait presque retrouvé tous les horcruxes. Il n'est restait plus qu'un. Les Fêtes de Noël approchaient et les membres de l'Ordre et leurs jeunes condisciples avaient décidés de les passer au Square Grimmaud.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils y trouvèrent les Dames Weasley en train de décorer la maison. Molly était d'une patience d'ange avec sa belle-fille Fleur et personne ne comprenait pourquoi ! Tout ce beau monde partit s'installer dans les chambres. Les trois jeunes filles retrouvaient leur complicité de l'été. Ginny s'amusa à "provoquer" Drena sachant pertinemment les raisons de ces insultes qu'elle pouvait proférer ces derniers temps.

- Alors Malefoy, toujours aussi garce avec mon frère ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as "Weasmoche" ?

- Hahahaha, hihihi, _se mit à hurler Ginny_. En tous cas, Drena, ton plan a vraiment bien marché, Ron te déteste à nouveau

- Et toi, Hermione, t'aime t'il à nouveau, _demande Drena_

- Oui, aussi amoureux que cet été !!

- Oh, Hermione, comme j'aimerais que Harry me regarde à nouveau comme Ron avec toi !

- Patience, Ginny, il te reviendra !

- Comme je l'espère, Hermy, comme je l'espère mais depuis qu'il a couché avec ces deux filles, j'ai du mal à y croire ! Oh, je sais, il n'était pas le premier mais j'étais sa première et j'aurais cru que cela aurait compté pour lui !

- Il a fait cela pour t'oublier, _dit Drena,_ je suis sûre qu'il t'aime encore !

- Oui, on verra ! En attendant, et si on allait aider Fleur et Maman !

- Oui, super, cela va nous changer les idées !

Elles descendirent toutes les trois jusqu'à la grande salle. Elles croisèrent Harry qui remontait. "Son" regard était éperdu d'amour lorsqu'il croisa Ginny mais il était empli désir lorsque ce fut Drena qu'il croisa. C'est ce moment-là que choisi la "mère" de Sirius pour faire son foin. Surgit aussitôt Fleur qui se mit à pleurer en criant : "Oh, je ne la supporte plus du tout." En tentant vainement de se débarrasser du portrait. Molly qui la suivait secoua la tête en la regardant faire. Elle s'adressa aux filles au disant : "Oh la pauvre, elle est tellement nerveuse, que voulez-vous ce sont les hormones, à cause du bébé ! " Pour les trois jeunes sorcières cela devint lumineux. Fleur était enceinte et c'était pour cela que Molly était d'une patience d'ange avec elle.

Drena posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune française.

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper !

- Tu sais comment faire ? _demanda Hermione_, cela fait plus d'un an que l'on essaie !

- Oui, une fille de Serpentard m'a expliqué !

- Une serpentard t'a aidée ?

- Eeeeh, moi aussi, je suis une serpentard et j'ai changé ! Cette fille, Mary, son père était à Serdaigle et sa mère à Poufsouffle. Imagine leur surprise que leur fille soit une serpentard !

- Alors cette solution !?

A l'aide d'un sort, Drena s'entailla le doigt et mit du sang sur sa baguette. Elle dessina un signe sur le portrait avec sa baguette et jeta un sort informulé. Le portrait tomba au sol en hurlant à la mort. Hermione, à l'aide d'un "wingardium leviosa", l'envoya au grenier. Drena lui souria.

- Il faut avoir le même sang que celui qui a fait ce sort ! Hihihi, l'obsession du "sang" chez les Black !

- Merci, Drena, Merci pour tout, _dit Fleur_, en l'embrassant chaleureusement sur les deux joues.

Dans les jours qui suivirent le "décollage" de ce tableau, l'ambiance s'allégea considérablement dans la maison. Les préparatifs pour Noël avançaient. Dobby prenait beaucoup de plaisir à aider Molly et Fleur, tandis que des idées de plans de bataille étaient lancées à tout va dans la Grande Salle. Drena s'amusa à observer Nymphadora et Remus, il était clair qu'ils avaient passé le stade des simples baisers. Tonks resplendissait d'amour et de désirs assouvis.

Le soir du Réveillon, alors qu'elles se préparaient dans leurs chambres, Hermione fit un grand aveu à ses amies.

- Les filles, c'est décidé, ce soir, je ferais l'amour avec Ron !

- Oh Hermy, es-tu sûre ? _S'inquiéta Ginny_

- Mais, elle l'aime, Ginny, _soupira d'envie Drena_

- Oui, je l'aime, je crois bien que je l'ai aimé dès la première année à Poudlard

- Et voilà… de nous trois, je serais la seule à être encore vierge, _finit par dire Drena_

- QUOI ? _S'exclamèrent Ginny et Hermione_

- Ben oui, je suis toujours vierge !

- C'est impossible, tous les garçons de serpentard ont dit qu'ils avaient couché avec toi !

- Je sais, il y a même des garçons des autres maisons qui s'en sont aussi vanté !

- Mais pourquoi ? _demanda Hermione_

- En fait, je sais bien, malgré mon caractère et mon éducation, les garçons m'ont toujours trouvée "canon". Alors se vanter de s'être "tapé" la Malefoy, c'était cool !

- Pourtant, on t'a souvent vue embrasser des garçons !

- Mais je n'ai jamais sauté le pas ! Depuis que je suis toute jeune, ma mère m'a fourrée dans la tête que je devais ne le faire qu'avec celui dont je serais folle amoureuse ! Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait !

- Avec ton père ?

- NON !

- Avec qui ?

- Euuuh…

- Tu ne veux pas nous le dire ?

- Bon… c'était avec Sirius Black !

- NOOON !

- Oui, c'est dégoûtant, hein ? _Demanda Drena_

- Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Mais… ils étaient cousins !

- Euh… c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle !

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit avec mon parrain !

- Hahaha, _ria Hermione_, tu es vraiment impayable, Drena.

Elles continuèrent à papoter et s'habillèrent pour le repas du Réveillon. Quand elles descendirent, la grande table était dressée. De très nombreuses victuailles l'encombraient et la magnifique argenterie des Black y brillait de mille feux. Les garçons étaient vêtus de smoking comme les hommes présents. Les femmes de l'Ordre, y compris Molly, étaient toutes aussi élégantes. Le repas commença, il fut convivial et chaleureux, il finit tard. Ginny et Drena virent Hermione rejoindre Ron dans une chambre inoccupée. Le lendemain matin, ce fut profusion de cadeaux, de vœux et de cris de joie. Drena était très surprise de recevoir des présents de la part de tous. Ce n'était certes pas des objets de grand prix mais ils eurent pour elle une valeur autrement plus inestimable.

Ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner. Quand dans le couloir, ils entendirent la voix de Minerva Mc Gonagall : "Alors, il n'y a personne pour venir m'accueillir ? " Les jeunes élèves de Poudlard allèrent à sa rencontre et ce qu'ils virent les clouèrent sur place. Drena se précipita vers l'homme qui l'enlaça tendrement. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointant en criant.

- ROGUE, je vais te TUER !

- NON, Harry ! S'interposa Remus

Devant la réaction de Harry, Drena se tint devant son parrain, prête à affronter l'amour de sa vie pour sauver Severus.

- Harry, _dit Minerva_, tu ignores encore trop de chose pour juger les actes de Severus !

- Oui, Harry, il devait garder sa couverture intacte, me protéger et m'empêcher de tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier "savait" cela et comme ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi, Dumbledore a offert sa vie pour moi. Et cela JAMAIS, je ne l'oublierai !

- Mais il l'a tué… j'étais là !

- Moi aussi, j'étais là ! Harry, je sais que beaucoup de choses t'ont fait avancer dans la maturité mais il te faut encore grandir !

- Bien Drena, _dit clairement Minerva_. Tu as dis exactement ce qu'il fallait dire ! Maintenant, asseyons-nous elle joigna le geste à la parole et fut suivie par ses compagnons, nous devons discuter d'un plan d'attaque contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Harry… où en es-tu dans tes recherches sur les horcruxes ?

- Je les ai "presque" tous trouvés et je les ai détruits. J'ai la certitude que le dernier que l'on doive détruire est son serpent, Nagini.

- Ce fichu reptile est presque toujours avec son Maître ! _Grogna Maugrey_

- Il faudrait les éloigner l'un de l'autre ! _dit Remus_

- Mais comment faire ? _Soupira Nymphadora_

Alors que les discussions allaient bon train et que les idées et les inquiétudes fusèrent de tous côtés, une petite voix timide s'éleva.

- Moi, j'ai une idée

Le brouhaha continua et la voix parla plus fort.

- J'ai une idée moi !

- Drena ? _demanda Severus_

- Oui !

- On t'écoute ! _dit Remus_

- Il faudrait que Voldemort soit attiré loin de ses compagnons et de son serpent.

- Nous sommes d'accord ! Continue, _s'impatienta Harry_

- Vous savez tous, j'en suis certaine, que Voldemort m'a choisie pour être la "matrice" de son héritier ! Puisqu'il a demandé à Blaise Zabini de m'enlever. Il faudrait lui faire miroiter ma présence en un lieu précis et attirer les mangemorts dans un autre lieu.

- On sait comment attirer Voldemort ! Mais où ? _dit Severus_

- Chez lui ou plutôt chez son père ! Parrain, j'ai cru comprendre que son serpent y était.

- Oui, la plupart du temps !

- Parrain, je connais vos… talents… vous vous arrangerez pour attirer le Mage Noir et ses partisans à Poudlard ou tout lieu susceptible de recevoir une bataille. Harry et moi irons au Manoir Jedusor tuer son serpent et nous y resterons. Vous devrez lui dire au moment de la bataille que je suis là-bas et que vous m'y avez emmené pour lui.

- Je comprends ! Pendant qu'il ira te chercher au Manoir où Harry l'attendra, nous nous occuperons des mangemorts !

- Oui, diviser pour mieux régner !

- JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !!! _Hurla Harry._

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

- Mais Harry, c'est un très bon plan, _dit Minerva_

- Je suis d'accord aussi, _reprit un à un chaque participant_

- Et bien, pas moi ! Je ne veux pas me servir de Drena comme appât. Si je meurs, il s'en prendra à elle.

Drena se leva et s'approcha de Harry. Elle lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

- Harry, mon destin est scellé, d'aussi loin que je puis me souvenir, les événements et les tiers ont toujours décidé de mon avenir. Je suis résignée ! Harry, il faut que Voldemort soit vaincu, il FAUT que je serve d'appât !

- En es-tu sûre ?

- Oui, sans conteste !

L'assemblée était très silencieuse, très solennelle. De nombreuses paires d'yeux se posaient avec gravité et admiration sur la jeune Malefoy. Celle-ci eut un pauvre sourire. Elle ne se trouvait pas courageuse, juste résignée.


	8. Rogue, Voldemort et Drena

**Chapitre 08 : Rogue, Voldemort et Drena**

_Severus Rogue venait de transplaner au Pays de Galles. Il marchait le long d'une allée jusqu'à une typique petite ferme galloise. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres de la barrière. Il n'en pouvait plus. _Quand finirait cette vie ? _Il avait tué son véritable maître pour pouvoir continuer à espionner cette ordure de Voldemort. Des années de servitude avaient fini par l'user. De se savoir en partie responsable de la mort de Lily Potter laminait son cœur. D'avoir dû protéger Drena en tuant son mentor hantait son âme. Et de rechercher de solutions en vain pour piéger le Mage Noir torturait son esprit. Il revit les dizaines de visages des morts, de toutes les morts occasionnées par Voldemort et ses partisans._

_Il secoua la tête. _ Et dire qu'il va falloir que j'offre ma filleule en pâture à ce monstre ! Oh Drena, pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait plus de véritable courage dans une seule de tes mèches de cheveux que dans tes parents et ton parrain réunis ? Je me rappelle encore de ta hardiesse, ce fameux jour où tu as affronté ton père. Ce jour où tu t'étais plainte du froid, l'elfe de maison, qui t'étais attribuée, avait osé t'apporter un pull contre l'avis de ton père. La pauvre, elle avait littéralement volé de l'autre côté de la pièce quand Lucius l'avait frappée avec sa canne. Et toi, ma filleule, tu t'es dressée du haut de tes quatre ans et tu l'as affronté ce géant qu'il devait représenter pour toi. Et tu lui as donné un coup de pied dans le tibia en le traitant de "salaud" ! Comme ta mère quand il la battait comme plâtre avec la même canne. Et tu es restée toute aussi courageuse quand il a attrapé ton pull pour te lever jusqu'à son visage. Il t'a hurlé dessus qu'il te materait. Il a crû te mater ce jour-là et les suivants mais je sais aujourd'hui que tu es d'une autre trempe. Oui, je suis très fier de toi, Drena, très fier. Bien, à ton tour, Severus ! Sois brave !

_Les lumières des bougies chancelaient à travers les fenêtres. L'ancien professeur entra dans la chaumière. Comme à son habitude, Voldemort était entouré de ses fidèles sergents, en tous cas, ceux qui avaient survécu aux attaques contre l'Ordre du Phoenix et Harry Potter. Son faciès reptilien était la chose qui dégoûtait le plus Severus car son… "maître" en avait perdu toute trace humanité. _

- Te voilà, enfin, Severus !

- Oui, Monseigneur !

- As-tu accompli ta mission ?

- Oui, Monseigneur ! Et même plus !

- Ah oui et qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai apprit que demain, en fin de matinée, Potter compte détruire vos "horcruxes" !

- Comment sais-tu cela ? Et comment as-tu apprit leur existence ?

- J'ai mes sources !

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- Le Cracmol Rusard et deux ou trois jeunes serpentards se sont unis pour espionner vos ennemis. Quant aux horcruxes, j'ai apprit leur existence par la bouche de la "sang-de-bourbe", Granger, elle a encore voulu "étaler" son savoir

- Celle-là quand Potter sera mort, je me ferais un plaisir de lui arracher la langue !

- Ce sera un plaisant spectacle, Monseigneur, car pendant ces six années où je lui ai enseigné", elle m'en a fait un enfer !

- Rogue ! Revenons-en aux horcruxes ! Où compte-t'il les détruire ?

- Vous connaissez Potter ! Toujours il recherche le sensationnel, le grandiloquent et le symbolique, il a choisi la maison de ses parents !

- Ainsi la boucle sera bouclée et je pourrais le tuer pour de bon cette fois ! Petit présomptueux, petit orgueilleux, il apprendra à ses dépens qu'il ne peut voler la vedette à LORD VOLDEMORT.

- Ils veulent les détruire vers onze heures ! J'ignore le pourquoi de cette heure précise !

- C'est sans importance ! Préparons-nous ! Je vais appeler un maximum de mangemorts.

_C'était le repas du soir à Poudlard. Les professeurs qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et quelques aurors étaient fébriles. Les jeunes gens de l'Armée de Dumbledore partageaient la même fébrilité. La seule à rester stoïque était l'agneau sacrificiel. Hermione ne tint plus. _

- Nous sommes tous terriblement nerveux et toi tu es la seule à ne pas te départir de ton calme !

- Oui, j'avais remarqué votre tension !

- Remarqué ? Notre "tension" ? Mais nous sommes de vraies piles électriques, Drena !

- C'est drôle mais lorsque l'on est résigné les motifs de stress disparaissent. Je comprends mieux cette philosophie bouddhique dont tu m'avais parlé !

- Mais elle m'énerve, _grogna Ron_

- Quoi ? _se retourna Hermione, encore plus énervée_

- Ben, oui, c'est une vraie girouette cette fille !

- RON !? _s'étonna Harry_

- Bon sang, pendant six ans, elle nous a pourri la vie par ses insultes. Ces derniers mois, elle a été cette "pauvre" et gentille petite chose ! Et maintenant, elle nous la joue super courageuse comme ces chrétiens dans les arênes.

_La tablée le regarda passablement étonnée. _

- Franchement, Drena, j'aimerais savoir enfin qui tu es vraiment ! Es-tu une serpentard, une poufsouffle ou une gryffondor ?

_A ce moment-là, Drena regarda Ron en face et dans ses yeux, elle vit la lueur de malice qui y brillait. Elle se mit à hurler de rire suivie par le farceur et ils s'enlacèrent hilares. Les larmes étaient venues à leurs yeux. Ils redoublèrent leur fou rire à la vue des regards éberlués de leurs compagnons de tablée. Ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter. Ils rirent derechef quand Luna les rejoignit puis Neville. Ces derniers aspiraient eux aussi à rire. Cela faisaient de longues minutes qu'ils s'évertuaient en vain d'arrêter cette crise de fou rire quand arriva Mme Pomfresh. Les hoquets surgirent leur coupant la respiration. Elle les força à boire une potion qui fit son effet. Ils était toujours euphorique mais les rires avaient disparu._

_Avant qu'ils ne quittent la grande salle, la Directrice les convoqua dans son bureau. Tout le monde était là ! Les anciens comme les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre et de l'A.D. avaient été appelés dans cet historique bureau. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'ils bousculaient un peu. Minerva leva la main pour qu'on l'écoute._

- Le piège se referme ! Demain matin à l'heure dite, Harry et Drena seront au Manoir Jedusor. Nous, nous attendrons le Mage Noir et ses partisans à Godric's Hollow. Severus lui fera croire que Drena est partie au Manoir le retrouver pour se soumettre à lui !

- Comment a-t'il pu avaler tout cela, _s'étonna Harry_

- Les horcruxes, Harry, cela l'obsède leur destruction totale signifierait sa mort et il craint la mort comme tu le sais ! Bon, nous nous retrouvons tous là bas à dix heures quarante cinq piles. C'est d'accord pour tout le monde ?

_L'assemblée en entier lança un tonitruant : "_OUI _!". La Grande Bataille allait enfin commencer._

_La soirée était bien avancée lorsque les deux préfètes laissèrent repartir leurs amis. Hermione s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand Drena l'arrêta. _

- Hermione !

- Oui, Drena ?

- Dis-moi ? Tu me considères comme une amie ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, depuis le temps, je croyais que tu le savais, voyons !

- Hermy, tu connais presque tous mes secrets !

- C'est vrai !

- Tu sais de qui je suis amoureuse !

- Oui !

- Je te demande de me l'amener demain matin !

- Ca, ce n'est pas dur !

- Et de lui "dire" de faire tout ce que je lui demanderai !

- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu veux…

- Oh Hermy, encore une fois ni toi ni moi n'avons besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, c'est là que je me dis que nous sommes de vraies amies. Tu sais, Harry peut mourir demain ! Et je serais alors aux mains de "l'autre" !

_Et Hermione se mit à pleurer à l'idée que Harry et eux tous puissent mourir et que son ami finisse comme "_reproductrice_" pour le vil serpent. Ce monstre continuerait il longtemps à détruire les vies autour de lui ? C'est sur ces pensées qu'Hermione s'endormit sur le canapé au côté de son amie. Drena, elle, ne dormit pas et contempla les flammes dans l'âtre jusqu'au bout de la nuit._


	9. Don de soi

**Chapitre 09 : Don de Soi**

_Hermione était là dans le salon, elle regardait Drena assise sur son lit. Harry venait de la rejoindre. Il voulait organiser leur plan à tous les deux. Elle lui avait pourtant que Drena lui demanderait de faire quelque chose pour elle. Sans plus un mot, Hermione parti rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry remarqua à peine que Drena n'était pas encore habillée pour aller se battre mais après tout, ils avaient encore deux heures devant eux. Il ne remarqua pas non plus les cernes sous ses yeux témoins muets de sa nuit blanche. Drena l'interrompit au cours de ses explications. _

- Harry, si tu meurs, Voldemort m'emmènera avec lui ! Cela ne fait aucun doute !

- Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour moi, si tu penses que je pourrais mourir !

- Harry !!! Laisses-moi finir ! Je sais que tu aimes Ginny que c'est le Grand Amour de ta vie !

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Harry… si tu meurs… Ce sera un vieillard laid, non, monstrueux, efflanqué, brutal et cruel qui me possèdera !

- Je sais !

- Et je ne veux pas !!! Je veux que celui qui me prendra ma virginité soit jeune, beau, musclé, tendre et bon !

- Je comprends !!!

- Harry, je veux que ce soit toi !

- Qui ? Moi ? C'était donc cela dont m'avait parlé Hermione ?

- Oui !

- Es-tu folle ? Comme tu l'as dit, j'aime Ginny !

- Et pourtant tu as couché avec deux autres filles !

- Mais elles ne comptaient ni pour moi, ni pour Ginny, tu es notre amie à tous les deux et elle souffrirait de cela !

- Harry, de toute façon, si tu ne me prends pas ma virginité, à ta mort, je me tuerais !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est du chantage !

- Peut-être, si tu veux… mais avant tout, c'est la peur de voir se réaliser mon cauchemar de ces derniers mois. Et je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que "face-de-serpent" me touche !

- Mais Drena, nous sommes amis !

- TRES BIEN !!! ALORS VA-T'EN ! SORS D'ICI ! JE TE REJOINDRAIS À LA BARRIERE !

- Allons Drena !

- VA-T'EN ! _Elle l'attrapa par son chandail et le sortit de sa chambre dont elle fit claquer la porte derrière lui._

_Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sans plus de retenue. Allongée sur son lit, la tête dans le creux de ses bras, Drena pleurait sur son désir et son amour inassouvis ! Elle pleurait sur son avenir peu reluisant que Voldemort survive ou non ! Elle pleurait sur la mort de ses parents. Elle pleurait tant qu'elle ne sentit pas de prime abord le bruit léger d'une porte qui s'ouvre ni que l'on dégageait ses cheveux sur le côté._

_Par contre, le léger effleurement de plusieurs doigts qui frôlaient son cou de cygne, elle ne put l'ignorer. Elle ne put non plus ignorer le souffle chaud et les lèvres masculines qui s'y posèrent. Deux mains puissantes la relevèrent et la mirent assise. A nouveau, une main écarta son encombrante chevelure blonde. Un bras enveloppa sa fine taille tandis que l'autre empoigna une épaule ronde. A nouveau, Harry, car c'était lui, l'embrassa dans la nuque. Sa main passa de l'épaule au menton. Il inclina encore plus la nuque sur le côté et commença à mordiller la chair fine du cou puis le lobe de l'oreille. Pendant tout ce temps, la jeune vierge n'était que frémissements et tremblements. Ses sensations parcouraient son corps en s'y engouffrant tel un maelström puissant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien gérer de tout cela et que le garçon d'expérience qu'il était devrait "mener la danse". Quant à lui, il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Depuis des semaines, il désirait la jeune fille et qu'elle veuille se donner à lui l'avait excité passablement. Il savait que la vue continuelle de l'élégante nuque avait un fort impact érotique sur lui et ses reins. Toucher et embrasser ce cou gracieux, l'avait "déjà" mit en état de "l'honorer" mais elle était vierge et il était hors de question qu'il presse le mouvement, ils avaient au moins deux heures devant eux. Elle se retourna et le regarda langoureusement._

- Oh Harry, _gémit-elle_, je sens comme des papillons dans mon ventre…

- Hihi, _rit-il tout bas_, ma Douce, tu es vraiment incroyable !

- Quoi ???

- Quand je pense que tout le monde te croit affranchie dans ce domaine alors que tu es si innocente !

- Cela te gênes ?

- Tu rigoles ? J'ADORE !

_Il se remit à lui embrasser la nuque. Il s'arrêta pour enlever sa robe de sorcier, son chandail, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon, sa chemise et la cravate des gryffondors. Elle avait attendu le corps attentif et tendu aux mouvements du jeune homme. Elle portait encore l'une de ses sempiternelles longues, chastes et couvrantes chemises de nuit. Il la lui ôta en un tour de main, dévoilant ainsi son expérience. Elle était totalement nue. Toujours derrière elle, de sa main gauche, il prit un tendre sein et se mit à le caresser. Son autre main commença à frôler l'intérieur de ses cuisses. A la vue des frissons de la jeune fille, il prit un malin plaisir à descendre ses doigts jusqu'à ses genoux pour remonter lentement, très lentement à quelques millimètres de la chaude caverne. Soumise au plaisir, elle baissa la tête, offrant encore plus sa nuque aux baisers de Harry. Puis elle se mit à gémir son prénom : "_Humm, Harry, hooo, Harry !_ "._

_N'y tenant plus, il la bascula sur le lit. Elle essaya maladroitement de cacher quelques parties de son corps, il repoussa ses mains. Elle avait le regard chaviré et ses yeux bleus brillaient de désir. Il se mit sur le côté pour caresser ce corps complètement offert. Il se pencha et prit un des seins dans sa bouche, du coin de l'œil, il vit ses mains attraper les draps, il souria indolemment, sur de lui. Alors qu'il revint caresser le ventre de sa maîtresse, il l'entendit gémir, frissonner et vit aussi qu'elle se mordait les lèvres et fermait les yeux afin de se concentrer sur ses caresses._

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs ébats, il prit sa bouche, et de sa langue, il força le passage des dents, et chercha la langue de sa compagne. Ce fut alors un ballet lent, savoureux et chaud qu'exécutèrent les deux bouches, l'une contre l'autre. Il s'aperçut qu'elle recherchait le contact direct de son poitrail musclé. Il lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille : "_Arraches moi ma chemise !_ " Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le magnifique regard vert la dévorer des yeux ! Elle lui enleva sa cravate lentement en souriant. Puis d'un geste brusque, elle écarta les deux pans de la chemise faisant voler les boutons dans la pièce. Elle posa le plat de ses mains au bord du pantalon puis les remonta lentement sur le bas des côtes puis sur la pointe de ses seins et finit par agripper son cou pour qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle repoussa encore un peu la chemise pour caresser ses épaules, il se releva et enleva la chemise qui semblait tant la gêner. Il s'allongea sur elle et sa chaude et large poitrine entra en contact avec celle plus ronde de Drena. Il sentit que les mamelons s'érigèrent provoquant chez lui un frisson d'anticipation. Des mains "baladeuses" se glissèrent dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il susurra : "_Impatiente petite coquine, va!_" Il se leva du lit et finit d'ôter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Puis il se rallongea à nouveau sur sa blonde compagne. Ils étaient nus tous les deux. Elle lui lança un regard surpris. Il comprit qu'elle avait senti son membre gonflé contre son pubis virginal. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il introduisit légèrement deux doigts dans la "précieuse porte" et sentit une humidité révélatrice. Elle était prête à le recevoir en elle. N'ayant pas quitté sa bouche, une de ses mains tenait sa taille, tandis que l'autre se mit à guider son membre gonflé vers l'accueillant fourreau. Il commença à s'introduire en elle. Elle frissonna, elle se raidit alors sous le premier coup qui forçait l'hymen délicat. Cette douleur s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que son amant s'enfonçait en elle. Il eut alors des mots qui lui expliquèrent pourquoi elle souffrait : "_Comme tu es étroite, si étroite, jamais je n'avais connu une fille aussi étroite. _" Elle le regarda un peu vexée et repoussait son poitrail avec le plat de ses mains. Il resserra son étreinte et lui enjoigna : "_Tout doux, ma belle blonde, ne me repousses pas, ce n'est pas une critique, c'est à la fois nouveau et très jouissif pour moi même si c'est plus inconfortable pour toi."_ Là-dessus, il se mit à parsemer son visage puis son cou de dizaines de baisers afin de lui faire oublier le sexe trop gros pour elle qui la pénétrait. Tout à son désir qui revenait, la jeune fille fut surprise par le grand coup de reins qu'Harry lui donna. Il venait de s'enfonçait complètement en elle. Il s'était arrêté au fond et attendit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et lui souria, il sut que la douleur était en train de passer. Il recula alors un peu et revint aussitôt. Il se mit tout d'abord très lentement à aller et venir dans sa partenaire. Il veillait, à chaque coup de rein, à frotter autant qu'il le pouvait le petit bouton de plaisir. Il était sur les mains pour être plus efficace mais il ne tenait plus et accéléra le mouvement ses coups de reins, ceux-ci étant de plus en plus puissants et rapides. Harry enfonçait la jeune fille dans son lit à chaque va et vient. Elle remuait la tête de gauche à droite et gémissait bruyamment. Enfin, une fille qui se laissait aller à crier, à lui mordre le poitrail, à lui enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos. Plus il accéléra la cadence plus les gémissements de Drena étaient rauques et essoufflés. Il arriva enfin au paroxysme de son plaisir et dans un coup de rein très puissant, envoya sa semence dans le ventre tout chaud de sa maîtresse. Tant qu'il put, il continua à aller et venir en elle pour être bien certain qu'elle avait prit sa part de plaisir. Quand il la vit atteindre la "petite mort", ses lèvres avaient pâli, elle était comme inconsciente. Il s'écroula sur elle puis se releva légèrement et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Il prit le visage de Drena dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur lui, ils étaient dans le vague. Harry l'embrassa plus passionnément. Elle soupira, ce qui le fit rire. Il se retira. Il baissa les yeux et vit son pénis et les cuisses de sa compagne maculés de quelques taches de sang virginal. Il se mit sur le côté et la plaqua contre lui pour être collés l'un à l'autre comme deux petites cuillères. Elle gémit sous ce geste qu'elle trouvait très sensuel. Il la caressait encore et elle s'endormit._

_Drena se réveilla en sursaut, Harry la tenait fermement serrée contre lui. Elle regarda l'horloge. Il leur restait moins d'une heure pour se laver, s'habiller et se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous avec Voldemort. Elle repoussa Harry en arrière. Cela le réveilla brutalement. Il la regarda s'agiter pour chercher ses affaires pour aller prendre sa douche et s'habiller. _

- Allez dépêches-toi ou on va être retard et il va nous surprendre !

- Mouiii, on a encore le temps, ma douce !

- Harry, bouges-toi !

_Il resta ébahi en la voyant à quatre pattes totalement nue en train de chercher ses vêtements. Il contempla sa croupe rebondie puis baissa les yeux sur son pénis. Et voilà, elle le faisait à nouveau se raidir. Il se leva du lit et s'approcha d'elle. Croyant qu'il se préparait à s'habiller, elle ne réagit pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne fermement par les hanches et se mit à genoux derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et comprit de suite ce qu'il voulait faire. D'une voix rauque, il lui dit : "_ Tu sais à quelle sauce, je vais te manger là ? _ ". Elle se positionna bien à quatre pattes prête à nouveau à se donner à lui. Penché en avant, il chatouilla son clitoris et enfonça deux doigts dans son vagin. En quelques secondes, elle "mouilla" ces doigts entreprenants. Sans plus de préliminaires et d'un seul coup, il s'enfonça en elle. Un cri rauque sortit de la gorge de sa compagne. Alors qu'il entreprit son va et vient, il l'entendit gémir et prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis il entendit des mots plus forts : "Oh, Harry, c'est bon, viens, Harry, oh comme je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! " Loin de le rebuter et de le désoler, ces paroles augmentèrent pour lui l'érotisme de leur position. Il lui répondit alors :" _Oh, ma douce, tu es bonne, si bonne, je voudrais être le seul !_ Alors que les mouvements continuait à secouer son pâle corps, elle dit : "_Tu es le seul, je suis à toi et à toi seul, Harry !

- Tu es à moi, à moi seul, aucun autre que moi ne devrait t'avoir

- Oui, Harry, oui.

- Drena, je veux être seul à te posséder jamais, _dit-il en donnant un grand coup de butoir_

- Comme il te convient, Harry !

- Je veux être seul à te posséder jamais, _redit-il en donnant un autre coup_

- Oui, oh oui, Harry…

- Je veux être seul à te posséder jamais, _reprit-il une dernière fois avant de se vider totalement en elle_

- Ha-rrrrrryyyyy ! _Cria t'elle en le rejoignant au sommet du plaisir._

_Aucun d'eux n'avait vu la pâle lueur bleue qui les avait entourés. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le tapis en riant aux éclats. Le jeune homme pesait sur elle et n'avait pas l'air décidé d'en bouger. Elle le repoussa en lui souriant langoureusement. _

- Il faut que j'aille me laver, _susurra t'elle_, je sens l'odeur sur moi d'un certain Harry !

- Ah oui ? C'est un doux parfum, hein ?

- Crâneur, va !!! Il faut que je me lave car si "l'autre" a un bon odorat il va reconnaître l'odeur du "sexe" sur ma peau !

- Non, mais écoutez-là en s'adressant à des interlocuteurs invisibles. Voilà qu'elle joue à la fille affranchie

- Naaaaah, _grogna t'elle en tirant la langue_

_Il lui donna une claque sur ses fesses rebondies. Elle partit se doucher, il partit faire de même dans son dortoir après s'être rhabillé tant bien que mal ! Ils rejoignirent devant l'appartement des préfets en chef. En se tenant par la main, ils quittèrent Poudlard, prêts à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres._


	10. Aurons nous la victoire ?

**Chapitre 10 : Aurons-nous la Victoire ?**

**Manoir des Jedusor**

Il était dix heures cinquante_. Harry et Drena tenaient leur baguette en main à la recherche de Nagini, ils entrèrent dans le manoir._

Il était dix heures cinquante cinq. _Harry n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner. Drena essayait de le calmer. La tension montait car Voldemort n'allait pas tarder ! Ils se séparèrent afin de fouiller chacun de leur côté chacune des pièces du Manoir._

Il était onze heures. _Harry avait complètement ébouriffé ses cheveux. Il était en train de désespérer s'il ne tuait pas ce dernier horcruxe, il ne servirait à rien de tuer Voldemort. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri._

- HARRY !

_Il courut à toute vitesse vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de Drena. Il arriva auprès d'elle, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air en danger. _

- Pourquoi crie-tu comme cela ? Pour rien surtout !

- Harry, appelles-le !

- Hein ?

- Appelles Nagini !!!

- Bien sûr ! Tu as raison ! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

_Il se mit alors à parler le fourchelangue. Drena écoutait, fascinée, les sifflements et mots susurrés provenant de la bouche du jeune homme. Elle ne l'en admirait que plus. Soudain, elle sauta nerveusement derrière un haut fauteuil. Elle avait vu l'immense reptile entrer dans la pièce. Harry n'hésita pas longtemps et lança un sort qui fit griller le monstrueux serpent. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Tout n'était pas fini. Il fallait qu'Harry vainque le Mage Noir. _

Il était onze heures dix_. Comme il était convenu, Harry s'était caché dans la pièce. Drena, elle, était assise dans le fauteuil. Ils avaient fait disparaître le cadavre de Nagini. La jeune fille serrait nerveusement les poignées du fauteuil. C'alors qu'IL apparut._

**Godric's Hollow**

Il était dix heures cinquante. _Tous les Aurors disponibles, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et tous les membres de l'A.D. étaient présents. Il n'était resté à Poudlard que quelques professeurs, Trelawney, Chourave et Flitwick. Ils savaient que l'arrivée de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts risquait de représenter leur fin à tous mais la mission de Harry primait sur toute autre considération._

Il était dix heures cinquante cinq. _Chaque membre de la résistance s'était caché seul ou en groupe ! Ils avaient investi chaque recoin, chaque fourré, chaque muret, chaque arbre. Les plus jeunes s'étaient réunis entre eux. Ainsi Hermione était devenue la chef de Ron, Neville et Luna. Quant à Ginny, elle avait réuni Dean Thomas, les frères Crivey, Ernie Mc Millan et Angelina Johnson. La totalité de la famille Weasley était présente y compris Percy qui s'était finalement réconcilié avec son père et sa famille. Molly regardait chacun de ses "petits" avec inquiétude. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'un moins l'un d'entre eux périrait ce matin._

Il était dix heures cinquante huit. _Des dizaines de silhouettes noires venaient de transplaner. Une plus éthérée et reptilienne avait atterri accompagnée d'un être courtaud et à la face de rongeur. Voldemort en personne était effectivement présent. Rogue avait bien fait son travail. Il était d'ailleurs parmi les partisans du Mage Noir. Les premiers sorts commencèrent à fuser du côté des Aurors suivies de répliques par sorts impardonnables._

Il était onze heures huit. _La Bataille faisaient rage mais la lute était inégale car le Mage Noir valait à lui seul la totalité de ses hommes. Un des silhouettes masquées s'approcha de lui. Voldemort s'arrêta de lancer des sorts et certains mangemorts se mirent devant lui pour le protéger. _

- Que veux-tu Severus ? _Grogna Lord Voldemort_. Surtout que je ne suis pas content de toi, je ne devrais trouver que Potter !

- Monseigneur, ils ont apprendre que nous viendrions ! Sinon, l'un de mes espions parmi nos attaquant vient de m'informer de deux événements !

- Lesquels ?

- Potter n'aurait pas tout vos horcruxes et serait repartit pour trouver le dernier !

- Donc nous serions venus en vain ?

- Certes non, Monseigneur… cela nous permettra de défaire une partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Tu as raison ! Et l'autre événement ?

- Ma filleule a décidé de se soumettre à vous et de porter votre progéniture ! Elle vous attend au Manoir Jedusor !

- Ah enfin, une bonne nouvelle ! Restes ici et mènes mes hommes à la victoire. Je vais "voir" notre soumise petite sang-pur !

-----

_Drena était dans le fauteuil à dévisager le Mage Noir. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être ailleurs. La sombre silhouette exhalait le Mal. Les paupières reptiliennes plongèrent dans ses yeux de façon lubrique. La jeune fille, qui avait l'impression d'être paralysée depuis l'arrivée du Monstre, sentit un long frisson d'angoisse courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. IL s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main squelettique, elle y mit la sienne. Que sa main froide ! Tout est froid en lui ! Il la fit se lever et posa ses lèvres dans la douce paume._

- J'ai apprit que vous étiez revenue à de meilleures dispositions à mon encontre !

- Certes, Monseigneur, j'ai prit conscience qu'il était vain de vouloir contrer mon destin !

- Bien, jeune fille, nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble !

_Il la plaqua violemment à lui et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. _

- Pas avant que nous ayions réglé notre affaire, Voldemort.

_Harry avait surgi, furieux qu'IL touche à Drena, la baguette fermement tenue. Voldemort repoussa la jeune fille pour prendre sa baguette mais cette dernière attrapa son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Harry cria. _

- Non Drena !

_Le Mage Noire la frappa à la pommette du revers de son autre main. Sa tête partit en arrière et sa tempe cogna sur le rebord de la cheminée. Elle s'écroula sur le sol. _

- Drena ! Salaud !

- Une nouvelle petite amie, Potter ? Tu m'as soufflé cette petite garce ?

_Harry lui lança alors un premier sort. Le Duel Final commença alors…_


	11. Morts et blessés

Chapitre 11: La Victoire mais à quel prix !

Harry se releva en titubant. Il leva sa main à son front. Il saignait son cuir chevelu était écorché. Il chercha sa baguette qu'il retrouva à quelques pas. Dans le parc du Manoir Jedusor, partout autour de lui, ce n'était que désolation. Le corps de Voldemort avait explosé et avait éclaboussé de feu, de sang et de venin tous les arbres et meubles du jardin.

Il porta son regard sur le bâtiment et vit que des flammes commençaient à s'en nourrir. Drena. Il courut le plus vite qu'il put. Le manoir brûlait avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry monta les escaliers et retourna dans la petite pièce où ils avaient attendu Voldemort. La tête de la jeune fille reposait sur un tapis maculé du sang qui sourdait de sa tempe. Harry blêmit et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit l'écharpe de son amie et lui en enroula la tête. Il rangea leurs baguettes respectives dans sa poche arrière et l'enleva dans ses bras. Heureusement, il venait d'avoir son permis et il put visualiser l'aire de transplanage de Ste Mangouste.

**Sainte Mangouste**

Il atterrit parmi une foule de guérisseurs, de médicomages et d'infirmières qui s'affairaient autour de dizaines de blessés. Nombre de victimes avaient été victimes d'endoloris mais beaucoup d'autres étaient sanguinolentes. Le jeune homme prit conscience que des attaques avaient eut lieu partout. Il chercha des amis parmi les victimes quand un médicomage lui prit Drena des bras et la mit sur un brancard.

- Vous êtes monsieur POTTER, c'est cela ? Quel sort votre amie a-t'elle subi ?

- Ce n'est pas un sort ! Voldemort l'a poussée contre le marbre d'une cheminée !

- Ce n'est pas magique ?

- Non ! Dîtes-moi ! Tous ces gens sont des victimes des mangemorts ?

- Oui ! Les batailles ne sont pas finies. Apparemment, celle de Godric's Hollow continuerait !

- Je vais les rejoindre !

- Monsieur POTTER…

- Et "vous-savez-qui", vous l'avez tué ?

- Oui, je l'ai explosé. Il est mort et définitivement cette fois-ci ! Prenez soin de cette jeune fille, c'est grâce à elle que Voldemort a put être éradiqué !

- Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

- Drena Malefoy !

Et Harry transplana à nouveau, cette fois pour le quartier où ses parents avaient vécu.

**Godric's Hollow**

Un carnage ! Un monstrueux carnage, voilà ce que trouva Harry au pied de sa maison natale. De nombreux corps parsemaient le sol. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de constater que la majorité des corps étaient ceux des mangemorts. Loin devant lui, il vit le professeur Mc Gonagall soutenue par Rogue qui avait ôté sa robe et son masque de mangemort. Ce dernier reconnut Harry qui se dirigea vers lui la baguette à la main.

- Comment va t'elle ?

- Cela peut aller mais je l'emmène de suite à Ste Mangouste ! Il ne reste que quelques "réfractaires", je vous laisse vous en occuper, Potter. Je reviens vous aider !

Harry commença alors à lancer de nombreux sorts pour sortir du pétrin ses amis. Ron était plié au sol sous l'impact d'un doloris, Hermione était à son côté pour le protéger d'autres attaques. Luna, plus loin, se battait contre deux mangemorts. A quelques mètres d'elle, Harry vit le visage exsangue du pauvre Neville dont le corps était broyé par une voiture renversée. Attiré par deux chevelures rousses dont les faces se trouvaient au sol, le jeune homme sentit l'inquiétude grandir. Ces deux Weasley étaient-ils décédés ?

Tous les combattants du Bien ayant reconnu Harry se rassemblèrent à son côté pour combattre les derniers mangemorts. Il y avait Fred et Georges, Dean Thomas, Colin Crivey, Luna, Hermione et Ron qui venait de se relever, côté adultes, il y avait Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Dedalus Diggle. Harry pressa sa baguette contre sa gorge et lança le sort "porte-voix".

- MANGEMORTS ! Ecoutez-moi ! J'ai tué VOLDEMORT ! NON ! Je l'ai EX-PLO-SÉ ! Rendez vous plutôt que d'aggraver votre cas !

Il y eut comme un flottement des deux côtés. Harry et ses amis étaient prêts à combattre et à exterminer les derniers partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors, les mangemorts ôtèrent leurs masques et tendirent leurs baguettes. Remus et Arthur s'avancèrent vers eux et leur prirent. Molly se mit alors à chercher et à compter ses enfants.

- ARTHUR !!! Il m'en manque trois !

- Doucement, Molly, on va te les retrouver ! Rassemblons-nous ! Harry, Fred, Georges et Bill, occupez- vous des morts. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean et Colin, je vous charge des blessés, vous les emmènerez à Ste Mangouste. Quant aux adultes, je vous confie les mangemorts, vous les emmènerez au Ministère. Tenez les en joue pendant que j'aide Molly à retrouver nos petits. Je vous accompagnerai.

Le triste bilan put alors commencer. Harry et son équipe trouvèrent Dennis Crivey, Maugrey, Elphias Doge et Angelina Johnson. Concernant les blessés, Dean transplana avec Ginny, Hermione avec Neville, Ron avec le professeur Flitwick et Luna avec Ernie Mc Millan. Quant à Colin, Harry venait de lui mettre sa main sur l'épaule puis l'emmena voir son frère.

Molly se mit à hurler à mort sur les corps côte à côte de Charlie et de Percy. Sous le désespoir, elle réussit à les agripper tous les deux contre elle. Elle était devenue une "mater dolorosa". Elle balançait d'avant en arrière ses deux fils dans ses bras en gémissant. Arthur s'accroupit à côté d'elle et entoura ses épaules, ses fils étaient derrière lui, ils pleuraient.

- Molly, mon amour… Les garçons vont t'aider… Je dois emmener les prisonniers. Je reviens dès que possible !

Elle ne releva pas la tête et continuait à pleurer comme une bête. N'entendant plus rien, elle ne vit pas son mari entrer dans la maison des Potter avec les membres de l'Ordre. Ils avaient raccordé la cheminée au Ministère et partaient avec les prisonniers au Quartier Général des Aurors. Alors que Fred et Georges essayaient de reprendre les corps de leurs frères des bras de leur mère, Bill s'obstinaient à la prendre dans ses bras et lui parlait affectueusement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry s'occupait d'aligner les corps des résistants à côté de ceux des mangemorts, séparés dans la vie, unis dans la mort ! Il vit arriver des brigades du Ministère qui venaient pour emporter les corps à la morgue. Il vit aussi Fred, Georges et Bill emmener Molly et leurs défunts frères au Terrier. Soudain, Harry se sentit perdu et désœuvré. Il regardait les brigades manipuler les cadavres, les envelopper dans des linceuls à coup de baguette magique et transplaner avec. Il ne resta bientôt plus ni vivants ni morts. Harry regarda la maison de ses parents puis transplana pour Ste Mangouste.

L'aire de transplanage était plus que jamais encombrée, il la quitta au plus vite. Le couloir qui menait aux urgences et au service réanimation était lui aussi embouteillé. Il s'arrêta au bureau d'accueil des urgences. Une hôtesse avait l'air d'être dépassée par les arrivées des malades et les appels téléphoniques des parents des victimes qui cherchaient à savoir si elles étaient vivantes.

- Bonjour mademoiselle

- Un instant !

Elle finit de répondre à un appel.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Je suis Harry Potter, je recherche les chambres de mes amis ?

- Qui voulez-vous voir ?

- Ginny Weasley ?

Elle regarde le dossier

- Elle est en cours de soins, vous ne pouvez pas la voir !

- Neville Londubat ?

- Pareil !

- Drena Malefoy ?

- Elle est dans la chambre 38 au service réanimation !

- Merci

Tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers le service réanimation, il se promit de ne pas quitter l'hôpital tant que ses amis ne seraient pas réveillés. Il entra dans la chambre 38 où se trouvaient trois autres victimes de la guerre, c'était flagrant au vu de leur état. Il s'approcha de Drena. Elle, qui était déjà si pâle habituellement, avait l'air d'un cadavre. Son front était recouvert d'un bandage d'où suintait un peu de sang. Il s'asseya à côté du lit et lui prit la main. Elle était si froide qu'il la crut vraiment morte. Un médicomage entra à ce moment-là.

- Monsieur Potter !

- Docteur, dîtes-moi comment va t'elle ? A t'elle déjà reprit connaissance ?

- Non, nous sommes inquiets, elle a une hémorragie interne ! Nous ne savons pas si elle se réveillera et dans quel état ! J'aurais préféré qu'elle ait subit un sort à la limite de l'impardonnable !

- Comment ? Vous êtes fou !

- Non, mais nous arriverions mieux à la soigner, cette commotion nous inquiète. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Elle a voulu empêcher Voldemort de lancer un sort avant moi en lui prenant le poignet. Il l'a frappé de l'autre main et sa tête a cogné sur le tranchant d'une cheminée en marbre.

- Cela m'éclaire un peu plus sur l'origine du coup reçu ! Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous rester à son chevet ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dois aussi aller voir d'autres amis !

- Monsieur Potter, je sais que cette jeune fille n'a plus de famille ! C'est pourquoi je vous demandais cela !

- Très bien ! Mais j'irais voir mes amis aussi !

- Comme vous voulez !

Le médicomage observa ses autres malades puis quitta la chambre. Harry resta un long moment à contempler Drena. Il était choqué que la jeune fille si "brûlante" et attirante avec laquelle il avait fait l'amour le matin même soit aussi "inerte". Il avait l'impression que sa gracile silhouette laissait échapper son âme. Quand je pense qu'il y a encore un an, j'aurais rêvé de la voir morte. Et là, seulement allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, je me fais un sang d'encre. Il ne voulait pas que sa "maîtresse" meurt !

- Drena… réveilles-toi !

Pas un frémissement, pas un mouvement de cils, rien ne montrait qu'elle l'entendait. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne se retourne. L'arrivant se positionna de l'autre côté du lit. Rogue prit l'autre main de la jeune fille.

- Comment va t'elle ?

- Elle est dans le coma, elle a une hémorragie, ils n'arrivent pas à la soigner !

- Pas de potions ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Ont-ils pratiqué une trépanation ?

- C'est barbare !

- C'est très efficace, M. POTTER !

Sentant la colère monter en lui, Harry se leva, lui lança un regard noir et quitta la chambre pour ne pas mettre son poing dans la figure de l'ancien professeur. Il s'adossa à la porte pour se reprendre quand il fut abordé par Hermione très blanche.

- Harry, comment va-tu ?

- Bien !

- Qui est dans cette chambre ?

- Drena !

- Elle va bien ?

- Elle est dans le coma !

- Oh, elle aussi !

- Comment elle aussi !

- Ginny est dans le coma, elle a subit plusieurs doloris et un sectumsempra !

- Je vais la voir !

- Il n'y a que la famille qui est admise !

- Et Neville ?

- Son bras avait été broyé et sectionné… Ils n'ont pu le lui regreffer ! Il est amputé !

- Saloperie de guerre !

Sur ce sévère constat, les deux jeunes gens s'asseyèrent sur une banquette dans le couloir. Après une demie-heure, ils virent venir à eux Fred et Georges.

- Alors ? Demanda Hermione

- Nous avons amené maman ici, ils ont mit maman sous calmants, elle dort à côté de Ginny. Ron et Bill sont avec elles. Papa est passé très vite pour repartir au Ministère. D'autres nouvelles ?

- Drena est dans le coma ! Neville a perdu un bras et la Directrice doit être ici quelque part, j'ai vu Rogue l'emmener. Dit Harry. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Commencèrent alors de longues heures d'attente pour tous les proches des victimes…


	12. Derniers mois à Poudlard

Chapitre 12: Derniers mois à Poudlard !

Les cours avaient repris deux semaines plus tard. Neville n'avait pas hésité à revenir. Drena était sortie du coma, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ginny. Colin et Ron aussi étaient revenus.

Les obsèques des victimes avaient eut lieu cinq jours après les attaques. Celles des fils Weasley avaient été très émouvantes et très populaires. Molly avait été comme absente, elle l'était encore. Les seuls moments où elle semblait s'éveiller un peu, c'était lorsqu'elle touchait le ventre de Fleur déjà arrondi de Fleur, ou lorsqu'elle prenait la main de Ginny.

Drena et Hermione quittèrent leur appartement et parlaient des comportements des élèves.

- Tu sais, Hermione, j'ai pu remarquer que Neville se retrouve entouré de toute une Cour de filles !

- Oui, j'ai bien vu, entre son combat, la perte de son bras et son regard si grave, tout ceci les attire beaucoup.

- Ron, Dean, Colin et tous les autres aussi attirent les filles folles de Héros !

- En parlant de héros, tu en es où avec Harry ?

- Nulle part ! D'abord, nous n'avons pas trouvé un seul moment pour parler de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ensuite, d'après Ron, il est obsédé par Ginny. Tous les anciens combattants de l'école promènent des regards graves et tristes sur les autres élèves et Harry n'est pas le dernier. J'ai souvent l'impression qu'une sorte de rage grandit en lui comme un volcan bouillonnant.

- Il s'en remettra, il s'en est toujours remit.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre !

- En attendant le retour de Ginny, j'aimerai, Drena, que tu t'occupes de lui ! Et s'il le faut… que tu couches avec lui pour tout lui faire oublier.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien oui ! Il a besoin d'aide et qu'on l'aime !

- Oui, je l'aime mais te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Oui, je sais que tu vas en souffrir parce que tu l'aimes et que lorsque Ginny ira mieux, il retournera vers elle.

- Hermione… s'il te plait… ne me demandes pas cela… Je sais que je vais être laminée, je ne m'en relèverais pas !

- Je suis désolée… oublies tout ce que je t'ai demandé ! C'était très bête et très égoïste ! Oublies !

- Non, je ne puis oublier ! Comme je l'ai dit avant la bataille, je suis résignée ! Je vais faire mon possible pour le rendre heureux !

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent à ce moment-là dans la Grande Salle. Le brouhaha ressemblait à celui d'avant mais il était moins bruyant. Il y avait quelques changements. Depuis leur retour, les anciens combattants ne prêtaient plus attention aux différences de maisons. Le fait que Drena, une serpentard, mange à la table des gryffondors et parfois à celle des serdaigles.

Hermione et Drena s'asseyèrent à la table des gryffondors, à côté de Ron et Harry. Neville était là aussi toujours aussi taciturne. Luna était assise à côté de lui et semblait être là que pour n'être à son côté. Hermione enlaça Ron qui lui donna un baiser langoureux. Il se rappelait la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec elle. Il en était sûr Hermione était faite pour lui, sans aucun doute. Il avait prévu avant la fin de leur scolarité de la demander en mariage.

Pendant que le jeune couple échangeait moults baisers, Drena, assise à côté de Harry, frottait sa jambe à celle du jeune homme. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui répondit en souriant. Elle s'amusa à lui donner à manger, à poser sa main sur sa cuisse, à mettre sa main dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il grogna.

- Vas tu arrêter Malefoy ?

- …

- Arrête de me peloter, sale serpentarde !!!

Drena choqué écarquilla les yeux. Ron et Hermione s'était arrêté de s'embrasser le regardèrent ébahis. Le seul problème, c'est que beaucoup d'élèves l'avaient aussi entendu. Blessée, la jeune femme se leva et quitta la salle à grands pas.

- Harry, suis-là, tu lui as fait du mal !

- Mais Hermione !

- Harry, c'est notre amie !

- Elle a raison, répliqua Ron

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires !

Il replongea le nez dans son assiette en grognant. Le gentil et vivant brouhaha avait disparu. Cette tension, à la fois ancienne et nouvelle, entre la "princesse" des serpentards et le "survivant" avait stressé les autres élèves. Finalement, Harry quitta la table et parti à la recherche de Drena. Il finit par la trouver alors qu'elle prenait la direction de sa chambrée.

- Drena !

Elle s'arrêta le dos tendu sans se retourner.

- Drena ! Retournes-toi !

- Non !

- Voyons, Drena ! _Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle_.

- Tiens donc, ce n'est plus Malefoy ? _Chuchota t'elle toujours sans se retourner_.

Harry la plaqua contre lui mais elle le repoussa et lui fit enfin face.

- Tiens donc… cette fois-ci, tu veux que l'on se touche.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Malefoy ? Tu n'as plus envie de jouer ?

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Malefoy ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de t'appeler autrement !

- Après ce que j'ai fait pour l'Ordre, après ce que nous avons fait "ensemble" ce matin-là, je ne mérite plus que tu m'appelles Drena ?

- Qu'as-tu fait pour l'Ordre ? Proposer un plan qui a eut la chance de réussir ? Crois-tu que ton petit revirement de ces derniers mois suffise à faire de toi l'une des nôtres ?

- Oui, j'avais la pauvre prétention d'y croire mais que t'arrives t'il Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu si dur et si méchant ? Ce n'est pas toi, Harry, ce n'est pas toi !

- Tu m'emmerdes, Malefoy !

- Ne me diras-tu pas ce qui t'arrive ?

Il la plaqua contre le mur et prit sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle se débattait contre lui mais il était trop fort. Qu'elle aimait ce baiser mais il lui était donné avec trop de rage pour qu'elle l'accepte. Il passa l'une de ses mains sous sa jupe plissée. Il écarta le slip de la jeune fille pour dégager son sexe où il entra deux doigts. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour éviter la caresse tant désirée pourtant. Il l'embrassait toujours avec violence et se mit à grogner de douleur. Drena lui avait mordu la lèvre inférieure. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui donna une claque et partit en courant. Il ne la laissa pas partir comme cela et lui courut après. Il lui attrapa le bras et lui tordit.

- Garce, tu vas me le payer !

Il lui prit à nouveau la bouche et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux. Il s'agissait d'une classe désaffectée. Il la poussa contre une des tables poussiéreuses. Elle se débattait toujours et lançait ses bras le frapper et le griffer mais il les empoigna.

- Cela ne sert à rien de résister ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais encore vierge ? Hein, puisque je m'en suis chargé ?!

- Salaud, lâche-moi !

- IMPEDIMENTA

Il venait de lui lier les mains par un sort d'entrave. La jeune fille était horrifiée. Le courageux et gentil "survivant" allait la violer. Elle essaya encore de se débattre. Il lui arracha ses vêtements, elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Des flots de larmes ruisselaient sur son pâle visage. L'homme qu'elle aimait était en train de lui faire subir la pire chose qui soit pour une femme.

- Je me vengerai, Harry, profites-en, car je te le ferais payer !

Pour la faire taire, Il la bâillonna d'une main et la retourna face contre la table. De son autre main, il lui arracha son slip, dernier et fragile rempart avant l'outrage. Puis il empoigna son pénis qu'il enfonça brutalement dans le vagin de sa victime. Elle eut hoquet de douleur et se mit à gémit de souffrance en pleurant derechef. Il avait toujours la main sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Les va et vient étaient violents et puissants. Elle avait arrêté de se débattre : que pouvait-elle espérer face à la force brutale de Harry ? C'est alors qu'il se vida complètement en elle. Il maintint encore la jeune fille sur la table et sortit sa baguette. Il l'appuya fortement sur les dernières vertèbres en bas du dos de Drena. Il se mit à marmonner et la jeune fille à crier sous la douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait apposé un fer chaud sur sa peau délicate. Il la retourna et la releva vers lui.

- Je viens de te marquer, Malefoy, tu as reçu un sort de soumission sexuel ! Comme cela tu ne te refuseras plus jamais à moi !

- Harry ! C'est… c'est… c'est de la… lllla Magie Noire ! Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ?

Il la regarda admiratif car malgré ce qu'il venait de lui faire, elle l'affrontait avec courage et dignité.

- Tu sais, pour combattre Voldemort, on m'a "informé" sur l'utilisation de la Magie Noire !

- Oh Harry !

- Plus jamais, tu ne pourras te refuser à moi, plus jamais, tu es à moi !

- Et Ginny ?

- Elle, c'est "la" femme de "ma" vie, toi, tu es ma chose, tu dois payer pour tous les tiens, les sangs-purs.

Drena croisa le regard haineux et lui en rendit un d'une tristesse sans limite. Il avait changé, beaucoup et de la pire façon qui soit.

- Allez, Malefoy, rhabilles-toi, tu as l'air de sortir d'une passe !

Il la laissa là, pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires. Elle les avait dans les bras et tomba à genoux en pleurant à chaudes larmes, un cri rauque sortit de sa gorge.

- Oh mon amour, que t'as donc fait Voldemort ?

Trois jours plus tard, la jeune fille ne parlait plus guère. Même Hermione n'arrivait pas à lui arracher plus que quelques mots. Tous les jours, à n'importe quel moment, Harry usait de la marque pour la soumettre à ses désirs. Partout, dans les classes vides, dans les placards, dans la chambre de Drena, dans le parc ou dans les tours peu fréquentées, il usait d'elle de toutes les façons que son imagination lui permettait. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à ne plus l'aimer. Elle était partagée entre la haine et l'amour, entre le dégoût et le désir, entre la honte et le plaisir. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, elle se sentait seule, si seule.

Elle se promenait dans le parc et déambulait surtout en bordure de la forêt interdite. Elle y fit quelques pas puis se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre et s'y adossa. La tête contre le tronc, elle ferma les yeux, elle devait réfléchir mais une main plaquée sur sa poitrine lui prouva que c'était une vaine tentative.

- Alors Malefoy, on cherche à m'éviter !

- Je ne t'évite pas Harry, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, un peu.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il l'embrassa sauvagement et posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour la soulever contre lui. Il la plaqua contre l'arbre et lui mordit la gorge.

- Dis-moi les mots, Malefoy !

- Les… les mots ? _Hoqueta de désir la jeune femme_

- Les mots crus ! Les mots de soumission !

- Oh Harry…

- Dis-les !

- Je suis à toi Harry !

- Plus… Pires… _Murmura-t'il tandis qu'il commençait à pointer l'entrée de la chaude caverne_

- La Malefoy appartient à Harry Potter… hummm

- Oui !

- Elle est sa chose… Il a tous les droits sur elle !

- Encore !

- Soumets-moi, Mon Maître !

- Oh oui !!! _Grogna-t'il en s'enfonçant puissamment_.

- Oh Maître, votre esclave se soumets, prenez moi, plus loin, plus fort… hummmmm

Les mots ne vinrent plus car sous les coups de butoir de son amant, la jeune fille avait perdu le fil de ses pensées, elle n'était plus que sensations comme lui. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, c'était ensemble qu'ils atteignirent le plaisir. Il se retira et se rajusta. Elle était contre l'arbre encore soumise.

- Bien, mon esclave, continues comme cela ! _Ricana-t'il en lui tournant le dos_

Avec un mouchoir, elle s'essuya l'entre-jambe souillé par les deux fluides mélangés. Puis elle se rhabilla rapidement. Les jambes flageolantes, elle repartit pour son dortoir.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Harry lui faisait subir cette soumission et ces assauts sexuels quand Ginny sortit enfin du coma. C'est à ce moment-là, quand Ron vint lui annoncer la nouvelle, qu'il arrêta de regarder Drena et surtout de la posséder.

Toute l'école se réjouit, quand une semaine après son réveil, la jeune Weasley, complètement remise décida de reprendre les cours. Tous ses amis lui firent la fête. Harry lui demanda de ressortir avec lui ce qu'elle empressa d'accepter.

Hermione organisa une soirée entre filles à leur appartement avec Drena, Ginny et Luna.

Alors qu'elles mangeaient des pâtisseries arrosées de bière au beurre et qu'elles plaisantaient. Ginny fit une remarque à Drena.

- Ma pauvre Drena, c'est une impression ou tu m'as l'air de plus en plus pâle !

- Je m'en faisais aussi la réflexion, tu as l'air très fatigué et un peu amaigrie, comme si tu n'étais pas déjà si mince, _rétorqua Hermione_

La jeune fille serpentard ne put qu'ébaucher un pauvre sourire puis courut jusque dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte. Ses amies se regardèrent attristées comprirent que la soirée était finie. Ginny repartit au dortoir des gryffondors et Luna dans le sien. Hermione alla rejoindre Drena car elle était par trop inquiète. Elle entra dans la chambre où son amie pleurait comme une bête blessée. Elle s'asseya sur le lit et passa sa main sur les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune Malefoy.

- Drena, veux-tu me parler ?

- Oh, Hermione ! _Gémit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son amie_.

La jeune gryffondor ne fit que la consoler pour commencer puis attendit la confidence tout en disant une réflexion.

- C'est parce qu'il est avec Ginny, c'est cela, hein ?

Drena la regarda sans mot dire puis rejeta son opulente chevelure en arrière et croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux.

- Hermione, c'est ma dernière semaine à Poudlard. Je retourne chez moi au Manoir où mon parrain va vivre avec moi. Je passerais mes ASPIC l'année prochaine en candidate libre.

- Oh Drena, pourquoi ?

- Je suis riche, je n'ai pas besoin d'un diplôme et ni de rester ici pour si peu, tu sais !

- Drena, dis-moi la vraie raison !

- …

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- C'est qu'il y a plusieurs raisons. Harry ne m'aime pas. Il aime Ginny. Il n'a fait qu'assouvir le désir qu'il avait pour moi.

- Oh Drena !

- Et puis tu vois bien qu'il ne m'adresse même plus la parole ! S'il te plait, laisses-moi maintenant !

Hermione ne sachant plus trop comment réconforter son amie la laissa seule.

**Une semaine plus tard**. Tous les élèves purent voir paraître une Drena toute de blanc vêtue. Elle portait une robe de crêpe blanche qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée. Elle portait une toque de fourrure blanche et un manteau de cachemire couleur neige. Elle était sur le pas de la porte de la Grande Salle et promenait son regard typique de Malefoy sur ses camarades tout en enfilant des gants de peaux immaculés. Une grande silhouette noire vint à son côté. Rogue prit alors le bras de sa filleule et jeta un regard méprisant à la tablée des gryffondors. Son regard se fit encore plus mauvais en se posant sur Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager son ancienne maîtresse. Elle ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et pourtant quand elle se tourna pour quitter définitivement les lieux, il ne put empêcher le désir fouailler ses reins.


	13. Bilans et évolutions

Chapitre 13 : Bilans et évolutions

**Poudlard – 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort – Fin d'année scolaire**

_La Grande Salle de Poudlard était décorée des couleurs des quatre maisons. Des airs typiques du début des années 90 emplissaient la pièce. De nombreuses tables rondes la ceignaient. Des boules à facettes jetaient mille feux sur les participants. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient dans les vingt-deux ans. Ils étaient jeunes encore mais l'on sentait qu'ils avaient prématurément vieillis. Comme si ce qu'ils avaient vécu cinq ans auparavant les avait fait mûrir plus vite que prévu._

_Sous l'impulsion de certaines anciennes, Hermione avait organisé cette fête qui réunissait toute la promotion de 1991, la sienne et celle de Harry. Maintenant que la fête était "partie", elle avait enfin pu s'arrêter d'aller à droite et à gauche et s'asseya enfin à côté de son mari et de son meilleur ami._

- Enfin, Hermione, je croyais que tu n'allais jamais t'arrêter, _dit Harry_

- Comme tout roule, je n'ai plus de raison de m'en occuper ! _Rétorqua Hermione_

- Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Ron n'a pas cherché une seule fois à t'arrêter !

- Mon cher Harry, trois ans de vie commune avec ma chère épouse m'ont apprit à savoir ce que je peux ou ne peux pas lui dire.

- Mais Ron, elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux !

- Tu connais Hermione, Harry !

- Vous avez fini de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, _grogna Hermione_

- Alors, comment va mon filleul ? _Demanda Harry_

- Il nous épuise ! _Souffla Ron_. Il n'a pas encore quatre ans et je voudrais qu'il soit déjà arrivé ici à Poudlard.

- RON !

- Oui, mamour ?

- C'est notre fils quand même !

- Je m'inquiète déjà des jumeaux qui vont naître bientôt.

- Pourquoi ? _dit Harry_

- Parce que je trouve que quatre ans d'écart avec leur frère c'est se pourrir la vie !

- Mon cher RonRon ! Aurais-tu voulu que j'abandonne définitivement mes études ?

- Oh non, mamour ! Tu tenais tant à être médicomage !

- BIEN !

_Harry souria généreusement devant cette légère dispute amoureuse. Ils virent alors Neville arriver avec son épouse Luna, accompagnés de Ginny et Dean qui enlaçait amoureusement celle-ci. Harry se rendit compte qu'après un an de séparation, il s'était bien remit de cette rupture. Il n'était plus amoureux de la sœur de son meilleur ami. Les quatre arrivants prirent place à la tablée de Harry._

- Bonjour la compagnie, _s'exclama Dean_

- Bonjour Dean ! _répondirent les trois amis_.

_Ils se mirent à papoter gaiement. Harry attira l'attention de Ginny qui le regarda étonnée._

- Alors à quand le mariage ?

- Ce n'est pas d'actualité ! _Répondit-elle en rougissant sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère_.

- Tu sais que maman n'est pas contente ! _Hasarda Ron_

- Je m'en fiche ! Pourquoi devrais-je faire comme les autres ?

- Peut-être Dean a envie de t'épouser lui ! _Objecta Harry_.

_L'intéressé baissa son nez dans son verre faisant hurler de rire toute la tablée._

- Je voudrais bien ! _souffla t'il_. Surtout maintenant !

- Ah oui, surtout maintenant ? _Demanda Ron_

- Nous… nous allons être parents !

- GINNY ! _Cria Ron_.

- Ron ! Mon enfant ne sera pas le prétexte à un mariage ! Jamais !

_Elle croisa les bras en soutenant le regarde de son frère. Ron se mit à ronchonner sur cette sœur qui ne veut pas se plier aux convenances._

- A propos d'enfant, justement ! _Dit Neville_. Luna est à nouveau enceinte.

- Et bien mon cher Neville, _ria Harry_, si tu continues, les Londubat vont battre les Weasley ! Ce sera ton quatrième c'est cela ?

- Oui ! Et j'en suis content, j'ai souvent souffert d'être enfant unique et orphelin, je veux une grande famille et Luna aussi.

_Toute la tablée continua à papoter de leurs vies respectives. Ainsi Ron était joueur dans l'équipe nationale irlandaise de Quidditch, Hermione venait d'obtenir son diplôme de médicomage et entrerait à Sainte Mangouste après la naissance de ses jumeaux. Neville était devenu un Horticulteur de grand renom et fournissait les sorciers l'Europe entière en plantes magiques. Malgré ses grossesses successives, Luna avait reprit la direction du Chicaneur. Harry et Dean étaient devenus aurors quoique leur travail était plutôt calme depuis un an car tous les mangemorts déclarés avaient été arrêtés. Ginny, elle, avait prit la gérance à Pré-au-lard d'un des magasins des jumeaux Weasley._

_Soudain, le prénom de Drena vint sur le tapis lancé par Ginny._

- Mais que devient Drena Malefoy ? _Demanda t'elle_.

- Je ne sais que peu de choses ! _Intervint Luna_. Elle est très secrète sur sa vie depuis son départ intempestif de Poudlard.

- Moi, _dit Hermione_, je sais qu'elle a rendu la liberté à ses elfes de maison et que deux d'entre-eux ont tenu à rester.

- Je sais qu'elle donne beaucoup aux œuvres pour les victimes de Voldemort ! _Rétorqua Neville_.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait eut un gros chagrin d'amour ! _Rêva Ginny_.

- Ah, cela me fait penser que, récemment, l'un de ses prétendants a fini à Sainte Mangouste gravement blessé ! On n'a jamais pu savoir ce qui était arrivé, _reprit Hermione_

- Dis-moi, Hermione, la place libre à notre tablée n'était-elle pas pour elle ? _Interrogea Harry_.

- Tout à fait, je suis même plutôt étonnée car elle a toujours été très ponctuelle.

_Comme le dit si bien l'adage : "_Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !_". En effet, ce fut ce moment-là, au seuil de la Grande Salle, qu'il y eut une apparition argentée. Tous les hommes se retournèrent ébahis et admiratifs. Ils avaient, virtuellement, la langue qui pendait._

_Drena était là, vêtue d'une robe en lamé argenté fendue sur les côtés jusqu'en haut de ses longues jambes, elle moulait des hanches rondes. Elle était chaussée de magnifiques sandales argentées avec des strass, à moins que ce ne fût des diamants. Son décolleté descendait bas entre ses seins généreux. Sa luxuriante chevelure blonde était relevée pour retomber en une magnifique cascade de boucles, elle était toute recouverte de strass et de paillettes argentées. Ses cils et ses paupières étaient maquillés de blancs mais ses lèvres étaient rouge sang. Elle n'avait pour tout accessoire qu'un sautoir dont le luisant et chatoyant cristal scintillait entre ses seins ainsi qu'une pochette argentée à la main. C'était une princesse des glaces que les mâles de la salle venaient de voir surgir. Elle avança lentement, sûre de son succès et de son effet. Ceux qui la virent passer purent remarquer qu'un décolleté agrémentait aussi le dos et descendait très bas sur ses reins, dévoilant un dos sculptural. Ils purent remarquer une marque ou un tatouage qui était trop loin de leurs yeux pour voir à quoi il ressemblait._

_Toujours aussi lentement, Drena s'approcha de sa tablée. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de rater des battements depuis qu'elle avait vu Harry. _Et bien, il semble que je l'aime toujours, ce salaud de "Survivant" !_. Elle continua à s'avancer en souriant à la vue du regard assombrit par le désir que le gryffondor posait sur elle._

_- _Bonsoir, mes amis _Prononca-t'elle d'une voix rauque, sensuelle et traînante._..

- Bonsoir, Drena, _lui répondirent-ils_

_Harry se leva et tira la chaise à côté de lui car c'était là que Hermione l'avait installée. Elle en prit le dossier en lui dédiant un sourire charmeur._

- Merci, Harry !

- Et bien, Drena, tu fais de l'effet à tous les hommes même sur les nôtres, _grimaça Ginny_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ginny ! Je ne veux pas d'homme dans ma vie ! Pour l'instant en tous cas !

- Alors que deviens-tu, toujours célibataire ? _Interrogea Ron en rougissant et sursautant quand Hermione lui donna un coup de coude_.

_Drena posa sa pochette sur la table et avec élégance s'installa sur la chaise. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour répondre à son vieil ami._

- Cher Ron, le célibat est un "état" qui me convient le mieux du monde !

- Pas l'ombre d'un amant ? _Souria Ron_

- Là, Ron, tu deviens lourd ! _Répliqua Hermione_

- Mais cela nous intéresse ! _Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Drena_

- Vraiment, Harry ? Cela t'intéresses ?

- Oui ! _Susurra t'il sensuellement_

- Et bien, cela ne "te" regarde pas à qui je donne mon corps ni à combien !

_Le regard du "héros" devint presque noir et ses yeux, habituellement émeraude, se rapprochèrent plutôt de la malachite mais il en fallait plus à une Malefoy pour être impressionnée. Soudain, il se mit à sourire et en impressionna bien plus la jeune femme._

- Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher à boire ?

- Oui, qu'as donc préparé Hermione ?

- Punch au rhum, quelques cocktails…

- S'il y a de la vodka !

- Je t'amène cela tout de suite !

_Pendant que lui et les autres hommes de la tablée partirent chercher des boissons pour les femmes. Hermione vint s'asseoir auprès de son amie et commença à lui parler à voix très très basse. Sa voix était de toute façon couverte par la musique._

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal, très mal et encore plus de l'avoir revu, surtout en sachant qu'il n'est plus avec Ginny !

- Pourquoi ? Puisqu'il est libre ! C'est la meilleure occasion que tu ais ! Tu pourrais faire ta vie avec lui !

- Non, je lui en veux trop pour cela !

- Parce qu'il est allé avec Ginny ?

- Non… pour m'avoir jeté deux sorts définitifs ! Dont un qui est résolument de la Magie Noire !

- Quoi ?

- Figures-toi qu'au cours des semaines précédent le moment où il s'est remit avec Ginny, il m'a violée et possédée comme on possède une pute tout cela parce qu'il m'a jeté un sort de "soumission". JE NE PEUX PAS ME REFUSER A LUI !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Harry !

- Le Harry qui venait de vaincre Voldemort, lui l'a fait !

- C'est horrible ! Et tu me parlais d'un autre sort !

- Tu as sûrement entendu parler d'un de mes petits amis qui a fait un séjour à Ste Mangouste ?

- Oui !

- Et bien figures-toi qu'un guérisseur m'a dit que c'est moi, enfin, le sort qui m'a été lancé qui a blessé mon petit ami ! Harry m'a jeté un sort, de façon involontaire, certes, le jour où il m'a prit ma virginité. C'est un sort d'ancienne magie qu'il faut répéter trois fois et il a répété trois fois : "Je veux être seul à te posséder jamais". Ce qui fait que dès que je commence à vouloir coucher avec un homme, il est projeté au loin par des éclairs. Padraic a été envoyé à plus de trois mètres de moi. Il a été frappé violemment par une douzaine d'éclairs. Et ce n'était pas le premier à subir cela mais plus j'ai de petits amis plus le suivant est "frappé" plus durement.

- Il faut lui dire d'arrêter ces sorts ! C'est horrible ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Non, il ne saura rien ! Si j'ai l'air de lui donner trop d'importance, il voudra se mêler de ma vie.

- Mais pourquoi Drena ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il se mêle de ta vie ?

_Depuis le début des confidences de Drena auprès de Hermione, Luna et Ginny, qui les observaient, n'osaient pas les interrompre mais elles devinèrent que cela était plutôt grave._

- Oh Hermione, j'ai un secret depuis 5 ans ! Depuis que je suis partie d'ici !

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

- D'accord mais tu dois me JURER que tu ne le diras à personne, même pas à Ron !

- Je te jure, Drena, que je serais une tombe !

- Si je suis partie il y a cinq ans, c'est parce que j'étais enceinte ! J'ai un petit garçon de quatre ans, James.

- C'est… c'est le fils de Harry ?

- Oui ! Il a été conçu le jour de la mort de Voldemort.

- Mais Harry doit le savoir !

- Tu m'as promit le secret !

- OK ! OK ! C'est terrible ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui dire ?

- Un homme qui n'a pas hésité à jeter un sort de magie noire pour violer une femme ne mérite pas de connaître un fils aussi merveilleux que Jamie.

- Oh Drena !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en sors très bien !

- Drena… Je…

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-je venir voir ton petit bonhomme ?

- Hermione… tu me fais tellement plaisir… bien sûr ! Je t'accueillerais avec plaisir !

_Elles arrêtèrent leur conversation quand elles virent revenir les quatre hommes chargés de boissons et d'assiettes de petits fours. Neville, plus malin, et en tant que handicapé habitué à se débrouiller, avait usé du Wingardium leviosa ! Hermione regagna sa place en faisant un clin d'œil à Drena. Harry posa une assiette devant Drena et lui. Elle prit le verre de vodka qu'il lui remit et commença à y tremper ses lèvres rouges puis passa la langue sur ses dernières. Elle remarqua que son ancien amant regardait sa bouche avec envie._

_Tout le reste de la soirée, il était resté quasiment collé à elle Ses amis souriaient contents pour lui qu'il se trouve enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait peut être refaire sa vie. La jeune femme se laissa caresser le dos et la main baladeuse de Harry descendit très bas jusqu'à la marque qu'il lui avait faite. Elle se raidit alors._

- Retire ta main de cet endroit !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai assez de peau sans que tu ailles là !

- OK ! Oooh… un slow… veux-tu venir danser ?

- Avec plaisir !

_Déjà que les célibataires de la fête enviaient Harry d'être en sa compagnie à table mais la voir danser avec lui leur fut une torture. Leurs deux corps avaient l'air de s'assembler à merveille. Et plusieurs fines mouches, dont Luna, devinèrent qu'ils avaient déjà été amants. Une main à la base de l'élégante nuque de la jeune femme et l'autre sur ses reins, Harry la plaqua contre lui et son bas-ventre pour lui montrer le désir qu'il avait déjà d'elle. Leur danse était de plus en plus langoureuse et l'assemblée se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour sur la piste de danse. Quand Harry lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, ils en furent presque persuadés. La voix rauque, il murmura à son oreille._

- Que dirais-tu si on quittait la place ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour échapper à la chaleur des lieux ? Pour être un peu plus tranquille !

- Alors juste quelques minutes pour rafraîchir tes ardeurs au froid de la nuit !

_Harry la tenait par la taille pendant qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle sous le regard envieux des autres hommes. Il l'emmena dans la petite cour intérieure. Ils déambulèrent sous les arcades de longues minutes sans dire un mot. Il lui avait mit sa veste sur les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Elle trouva ce geste d'une galanterie sans nom et espérait qu'il continuerait dans cette voie._

- Drena !

- Oui, Harry ?

- J'ai envie de toi !

- Aaah…

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

- J'ai aussi envie de toi mais il ne se passera rien ce soir ! Sauf si tu m'invites dans un restaurant du chemin de Traverse !

- Et pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas une prostituée que l'on culbute quand on en a envie. Je suis une Malefoy.

- Tu te refuserais à moi ?

- Cela n'en serait que meilleur, non ?

- Tu oublies, MA-LE-FOY, que tu ne peux pas te refuser à moi !

- Tu userais du sort de soumission ?

- Oui !

- Oh non, s'il te plait Harry, la soirée était si belle et tu étais si galant.

- Mais j'en envie de toi et je serais le seul homme de la soirée à t'avoir !

- S'il te plait Harry, NON !!!

- Par la marque que tu portes, soumets-toi !

- Oh Harry !

_Sentant la brûlure de la marque au bas de son dos, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle se soumit et s'approcha de lui en laissant couler ses larmes. Il lui enleva la veste qu'il jeta sur le sol. Il lui embrassa sauvagement le cou en la mordillant puis lui prit les lèvres. Et il l'allongea sur la veste. Il souleva la robe et souria quand il constata qu'elle n'avait pas de sous-vêtements. Il ouvrit sa braguette et sortit sa verge pour pointer la vulve de sa maîtresse. Sans l'avoir préparée, il s'enfonça en elle puissamment la faisant à nouveau sienne. Elle se raidit quand il entra profondément. Elle avait la tête sur le côté pour ne pas subir un éventuel regard méprisant ou goguenard. Elle avait si honte. Il la labourait vigoureusement sans aucune considération pour la beauté sculpturale qui avait fait fantasmer tous les hommes de la fête. Elle était à lui et cela l'excitait plus que tout. Il se sentait fort. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se sentait vraiment un homme complet et viril. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants et il fourrageait ardemment la femme sous lui. Il se dégoûtait un peu car le Harry d'aujourd'hui n'était pas celui qui avait lancé le sort mais son désir avait été trop fort. Il accéléra le va et vient quand il atteignit la jouissance et éjacula dans Drena qui gémissait doucement. Il se retira épuisé. Il savait qu'elle aussi avait eut du plaisir malgré la façon dont leur coït avait eut lieu. Il se releva et lui souria mais déchanta devant le regard de haine qu'elle lui jeta. Il eut des paroles dures pour cacher sa déconvenue._

- Décidemment, Drena, c'est toujours aussi bon de baiser avec toi ! Tu es vraiment un bon coup !

_Pâle et tremblante, la jeune femme se releva aussi en rabaissant sa robe. Les larmes venaient à nouveau de couler. Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant et transplana aussitôt. Harry se sentit alors comme une coquille vide et seul, très seul. La lune éclaira au sol une des étoiles de diamants qui scintillaient quelques minutes plus tôt dans la chevelure de sa maîtresse. Il s'abaissa pour la prendre. Il se sentit alors plus que jamais rempli de regrets._


	14. Le mépris de Hermione

Chapitre 14 : Le mépris de Hermione

**Le lendemain – Au Manoir Malefoy**

Hermione était impressionnée par la taille du Manoir. D'après les descriptions de Drena, elle le savait immense mais là cela dépassait ses espérances. Elle toqua à la porte en levant le lourd marteau de cuivre. Un elfe apparut sous ses yeux.

- Bonjour, Madame ! Vous souhaitez rencontrer Miss Malefoy ?

- Oui ! Je suis Hermione Weasley !

- Voulez-vous patienter ?

Une fois l'elfe reparti, elle se retourna et admira le parc. Il était magnifique et très bien entretenu. Dans cette partie donnant sur l'allée et sur la Grande Entrée, c'était un Jardin à la Française. Elle se demandait quel type de parc il y avait de l'autre côté.

- Hermione ! Bonjour !

- Bonjour, Drena ! Comment vas-tu ?

A ces mots, Drena s'écroula en larmes dans les bras de son amie. Hermione referma la porte derrière elles et l'emmène vers ce qui semble être un petit salon. Elle tapotait le dos de son amie en attendant que les pleurs cessent.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'à son retour. Harry était blême. Il avait l'air perturbé et plus du tout heureux.

Drena la regarda étonnée et furieuse.

- Pauvre petit saint Potter !

- Drena !

- Il a remit cela !

- Comment ?

- Il a usé du sort de soumission. J'aurais souhaité attendre avant de recoucher avec lui mais il avait trop envie de moi !

- Oh non ! Il n'a pas fait cela ?

- Si ! Et il m'a traitée comme une prostituée !

- Non mais quel imbécile ! Tu es la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver mais il gâche tout.

- Il s'était montré si galant ! Si tendre ! J'ai vraiment eut beaucoup d'espoir hier soir, trop peut être !

- Je ne comprends pas ! Avec aucune des filles avec lesquelles il sort, il ne se comporte comme cela !

- Et voilà ! Cela va être de ma faute, s'il me force ?!

- Non, je ne dis pas cela mais j'ai l'impression que le désir, l'attirance, peut être même l'amour, qu'il peut éprouver pour toi, ressortent de façon exacerbée !

- Je me demande d'où cela peut bien lui venir ! C'est bizarre parce que le jour où je lui ai donné ma virginité, il a été très tendre !

- Il s'est passé quelque chose mais quoi ?

- Crois-tu que le fait que je sois une Malefoy et que mon parrain ait tué Dumbledore pourrait l'expliquer ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Tu sais, Harry ne fonctionne pas comme les autres hommes !

- Je m'en étais rendue compte !

- Et en plus, tu ne peux même pas aller avec d'autres hommes !

- Je n'en ai pas envie de toute façon ! Je crois que je vais me consacrer à mon fils et à ma nouvelle œuvre !

- Ta nouvelle œuvre ?

- J'ai décidé de créer un orphelinat ici. Le manoir est tellement grand que je pourrais y accueillir toutes les petites victimes de Voldemort qui n'ont pas trouvé de foyer et avoir encore assez de place pour mon fils et moi !

- C'est formidable, Drena ! Les gens vont t'adorer !

- Je ne fais pas cela pour que l'on m'adore ! _Dit-elle avec un air hautain purement malefoyen_ !

- Je ne voulais pas dire cela !

- Je sais, je sais, je blaguais, Hermione… LITTA !

Un pop se fit entendre et un elfe femelle apparut devant les deux jeunes femmes.

- Oui, Maîtresse !

- S'il te plait, peux-tu m'amener Jamie ?

- Oui, Maîtresse, Litta va chercher tout de suite le petit maître !

L'elfe repartit aussitôt

- Bravo, Drena, je vois que tu dis "s'il te plait" à des elfes de maison !

- J'ai "vraiment" beaucoup changé Hermione ! La mort de mes parents, Voldemort, Harry, la guerre, et surtout mon fils m'ont beaucoup changée ! Et puis de toute façon avec ou sans "s'il te plait" ils sont si heureux travailler pour moi !

A nouveau un pop se fit entendre et un petit garçon brun courut directement vers Drena en lui faisant un gros câlin.

- Mon petit sauvage ! _Dit-elle affectueusement en embrassant goulûment son fils_. Jamie, je te présente Hermione, la meilleure amie de ta maman ! Hermione, je te présente James Harry Malefoy.

- Bonjour, Madame ! _Dit James en se retournant vers la dame Weasley_.

Hermione vit alors la copie exacte de Harry. Certes, l'enfant était bien mieux nourri que ne l'avait été Harry mais ses joues rondes ne masquaient pas les traits typiques de son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux étaient aussi foncés et ébouriffés, et les yeux verts caractéristiques de Harry et Lily la dévisageaient. Comme son père, Jamie était myope mais il portait des lunettes d'enfant colorées en rouge et dans un solide plastique. Il était habillé comme un Malefoy doit être habillé, avec élégance. Il portait aussi une étrange médaille dorée en forme de blason, on pouvait y voir un lion enserrant dans sa mâchoire un serpent qui se lovait autour du lion. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se tourner vers Drena la bouche ouverte. Cette dernière souriait généreusement en comprenant la surprise de Hermione.

- Bonjour, Mon bonhomme, je peux t'embrasser ?

- Bien sûr, Madame !

- Et appelles-moi tata Hermy ! Car je compte bien te rendre visite régulièrement et je préfère être comme une tata pour toi !

- Bien, Tata Hermy !

- Brave petit !

- Maman ?

- Jamie ?

- Je peux aller jouer dehors ?

- Oui, mais tu sais ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

- Je n'y vais qu'avec Litta !

- Bien vas-y alors…

Et l'enfant sortit dehors en criant : "Litta".

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu le caches ! Evidemment ! C'est la copie exacte de Harry !

- N'est-ce pas ? Quand je vois mon fils, il m'est impossible d'oublier son père et que je l'aime encore !

- A t'il des pouvoirs magiques ?

- Oui, il est déjà très doué !

- Il va donc entrer à Poudlard !

- Oui, et en même tant que le tien et celui de Neville !

- Drena…

- Oui ?

- Harry a décidé de démissionner de son poste d'auror parce que Minerva Mc Gonagall lui a proposé le poste d'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

- C'est très bien pour lui !

- Le jour, où ton fils entrera à Poudlard… Harry le reconnaîtra comme sien !

- Le temps aura passé ! Ce ne sera plus pareil !

- Il t'en voudra quand et ne penses-tu pas que ton fils a besoin d'un père ?

- Souvent oui ! Je suis souvent tentée de lui dire mais ce qu'il m'a fait me retient ! Je n'arrive pas à me départir de ma colère.

- Et pourtant tu l'aimes !

- C'est fou, hein ?

Elles continuèrent à papoter jusque tard dans la journée. Hermione dût entrer car son fils Charlie, il portait le prénom de son beau-frère défunt, allait revenir de chez sa grand-mère paternelle. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Ron avait invité Harry à manger. Ils étaient dans le canapé familial à discuter Quidditch et à jouer avec le petit garçon. Harry souria à Hermione qui le regarda à peine.

- Bonjour, Hermione !

- Mouais ! C'est ça ! _Grommela t'elle en allant dans sa cuisine_.

- Et bien mamour que t'arrives t'il ? _Interrogea Ron_.

- Rien mais y'a des gens que je n'ai pas envie de voir quand je rentre chez moi !

- Mais Hermione, c'est HARRY !

- Mouais !!!

Harry se leva, s'approcha de son amie et sans lui demander la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire de grosses bises sur les joues. Elle le repoussa.

- Caresses de chien donnent des puces ! _Grogna t'elle_.

Harry était choqué et ne savait que répondre.

- Alors là, Harry, je ne comprends pas ! Hier soir, elle te plaignait parce que tu avais l'air malheureux et aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'elle te déteste. Cela doit être ses hormones !

- Mes hormones, mes hormones, tu sais c'qu'elles te disent mes hormones !

Sur ces derniers mots de la jeune femme, les deux amis fuyèrent dehors pour aller jouer au Quidditch. Quand ils revinrent, l'attitude de la jeune femme n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Elle posait toujours sur Harry un regard méprisant et reniflait à chacune de ses réflexions. La présence de son fils fut la seule raison qui l'empêchait de dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il quitta la maison Weasley aussitôt le repas fini. Après qu'elle eut couché leur fils, Ron vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine où elle rangeait sa vaisselle

- Que se passe t'il avec Harry ?

- Il a fait quelque chose de méprisable et il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour lui pardonner !

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il a fait ?

- Ce n'est pas mon secret ! Je ne peux rien te dire.

- Très bien, c'est son problème, tant que tu ne me fais pas la tête à moi, mamour !

- Bien sûr que non ! Toi, t'es mon homme, t'es comme personne, je t'aime.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser ce qui laissait augurer d'une fin de journée agréable.

----

Les semaines suivantes et malgré sa grossesse qui l'alourdissait de plus en plus, Hermione passait ses journées avec Drena et son fils. Elle avait emmené le jeune Charlie et lui avait fait jurer le secret concernant James, ce qui amusait l'enfant. Elle aidait son amie à faire les démarches et à aménager le manoir pour accueillir les orphelins qui allaient bientôt arriver. D'ailleurs, elle s'occupait d'organiser la future infirmerie quand Drena entra dans la pièce principale.

- Hermione !

- Ah, Drena ! Un problème ?

- Si on veut oui !

- Je t'écoute ! _Rétorqua t'elle en prenant la main de son amie pour s'asseoir sur les sièges d'attente_.

- Devines ce qui m'arrive !

Hermione la dévisagea et secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne vois pas ! Dis-moi !

- Je… je suis enceinte !

- Oh non, ma pauvre !

- Cela devient une manie… dès qu'il me "touche"… il me met enceinte !

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Comment cela ?

- Vas-tu le lui dire ?

- Eh bien, je ne suis guère plus décidée qu'avec James. Et Severus, m'a fortement déconseillé de le faire !

- Mais enfin, Drena, il a le droit de savoir qu'il est père et qu'il va le redevenir !

- Je… je… ne ppeux pas ! Je me sens si malheureuse !

- Oh Drena que veux-tu que je te dise c'est ta vie… je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de m'en mêler… mais cette fois, je serais présente !

- Avec tes jumeaux qui ne vont plus tarder, ton aîné et ton futur travail de médicomage, quand crois-tu pouvoir venir me voir ?

- Je ferais mon possible, tu as besoin de moi ! Je le sens !

Drena lui dédia un pauvre sourire.

- Quelque part, je suis contente cela prouve que l'on est vraiment accordé si on fait des bébés aussi facilement, non ? Même s'il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte !

- Il faudrait que cet imbécile se bouge les fesses !

- Oui, pas un message, rien ! J'avais espéré… suis-je bête !

- Je me demande ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ! C'est un fat, un coureur, c'est tout juste s'il n'est pas plus petit que toi, il n'est pas vraiment beau, il est un peu maigrichon, il était paresseux dans ses études, je suis sûre qu'il le sera comme professeur !

- Ah non, je t'interdis de dire cela, il est magnifique, et il est peut être mince mais il est incroyablement musclé, j'adore ses cheveux ébouriffés, c'est moi qui suis trop grande, c'est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, tout le monde l'adore !

- Pas de doute ! Tu l'aimes !

- Désespérément ! Tu as raison, je devrais peut être le lui dire ! Je vais lui envoyer un hibou, il faut que l'on se voie !

- Ouille !

- Quoi ?

- Mummppffff !

- Hermione ?

- Ils arrivent !

- Tu es sûre ?

- En fait… cela fait une petite heure mais cela devient de plus en plus dur !

- Où dois-tu accoucher ? Chez toi ou à Ste Mangouste !

- Cette fois-ci, ce sera à l'Hôpital !

- Bien, j'envoie des messages à la maternité et à ton mari. Viens t'allonger quelques minutes et je t'emmène.

Drena aida son ami à s'allonger sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et alla écrire ses parchemins. Alors que ses hiboux étaient partis emmener les messages, elle confia les enfants à Litta et emmena Hermione à l'hôpital.

Elle arriva à l'air de transplanage. Les infirmiers qui l'attendaient mirent Hermione sur un brancard et l'emportèrent vers la maternité. Drena les suivaient. Elle s'arrêta à la salle d'attente où Ron, Harry, Molly, Arthur et Fleur attendaient. Elle embrassa tout le monde sur la joue y compris Harry. Le temps de l'attente commença.

Harry parlait avec Ron et le charriait pour lui faire oublier l'angoisse de cette naissance. Ron faisait partie de ces hommes pour lequel il était hors de question d'assister à la naissance de ses enfants. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour sa compagne. Harry lui passait son temps à contempler Drena qui n'avait pas eut le temps de se changer. Elle était encore vêtue de sa salopette et d'un simple top dont elle se servait pour faire du bricolage. Elle avait encore sa longue tresse qui pendait sur sa poitrine et avait du plâtre sur le nez. Elle non plus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le père de ses enfants. Elle était décidée, elle lui dirait aujourd'hui pour Jamie et sa grossesse. Le regarder lui était une torture tant elle l'aimait et le désirait. Elle se leva.

- Je vais me chercher un café ? Quelqu'un en veut un ?

- Oui, s'il te plait ! _Demandèrent en chœur Molly et Fleur_.

- Ah… peut être tout le monde en veut un ?

Comme ils opinèrent de la tête, elle prit les commandes de tous.

- Je t'accompagne ! _La surprit Harry_.

- Oooh, euh… Merci Harry !

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs sans se dire un mot, en cherchant la cafétéria, ils étaient visiblement gênés.

- Drena !

- Harry ?

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis la fête de promo !

- Aaah…

- Ce que j'ai fait… je… je m'en veux terriblement !

- Eh bien… moi aussi, je t'en veux terriblement ! _Ironisa t'elle_.

- Ah !

- Et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

- C'était mal et pas très mature !

- Tu as tout à fait raison !

- …

- Et la dernière phrase que tu as dite n'était pas en plus très agréable à entendre !

- Je suis un salaud doublé d'un imbécile !

- Encore une fois, tu as tout à fait raison !

- Ne me laisseras-tu pas une chance ? Me pardonneras-tu ?

- Il faudrait que tu en fasses beaucoup ! Comme m'enlever ce sort qui m'oblige à me soumettre !

- Je puis te le faire maintenant !

- Ici devant tout le monde et qu'ils sachent tous que le Grand Harry Potter a usé d'un sort de magie noire ?

- Tu as raison !

- Oui ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, toujours aussi impulsif, hein, Harry ?

- Il va pourtant falloir que je change car dans quelques jours, je commence les cours à Poudlard !

- Je sais Hermione m'a raconté ! Tu sera le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils auront jamais eut !

- Je te remercie, cela me flattes beaucoup, surtout venant de toi !

- Mumm… Concernant le sort, je voudrais y revenir, tu es vraiment sérieux pour le lever ?

- Oui, je propose que nous amenions le café aux Weasley et après nous irons t'enlever ce sort dans une pièce tranquille !

- Oh Harry, Merci ! Tu sais que je dois me retenir de ne pas t'embrasser pour te remercier !

- Et pourquoi te retiens-tu ?

- Eh… c'est que je suis une Malefoy, je sais me tenir, moi, et puis, le "survivant" qui se fait embrasser par la fille d'un mangemort, mumm, pas bon !

- Je m'en fiche de ton père !

- Moi aussi !

On leur remit à ce moment-là les gobelets de café. Ils repartirent alors vers la maternité. Ils purent voir que tous les autres membres de la famille Weasley étaient arrivés. Il y avait Bill, Fred et Georges et Ginny dont la grossesse devenait visible était accompagnée de Dean. Harry s'adressa à eux.

- Voulez-vous un café aussi ?

- Ils répondirent par l'affirmative.

- Tu viens avec moi, Drena ?

Quand elle opina de la tête, les Weasley échangèrent des regards entendus, personne n'était dupe. Ron souriait hautement satisfait que son ami se "bouge" enfin. Les deux amoureux quittèrent une deuxième fois l'assemblée. Alors qu'ils étaient dans un couloir désert, Harry ouvrit la porte d'un débarras et la fit entrer. Il s'approcha très près d'elle, la faisant rougir et chuchota à son oreille.

- Il va falloir que tu baisses ta salopette.

Elle souria langoureusement, lui tourna le dos puis ôta les bretelles et descendit sa salopette sur ses hanches. Elle le regardait par-dessus l'épaule en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement et souleva son top. Sa main effleura le dos de Drena plus qu'il n'était nécessaire et elle frissonna longuement. Elle entendit qu'il avait le souffle court. Il tint ses hanches d'une main et posa sa baguette sur les reins de sa compagne et elle y sentit comme un souffle frais.

- Zut ! _Cria t'il_.

- Quoi ?

- La marque est restée !

- Tu as rompu le sort ?

- Oui, en informulé ! Attends ! On va tester !

- Comment ?

- Drena, je veux que tu m'embrasses ! Soumets-toi au sort !

Elle resta loin de lui en tenant toujours sa salopette. Elle s'exclama.

- Formidable, je ne suis plus contrainte.

- Mais pourquoi la marque est-elle restée ?

- Je ne sais pas ! A moins que son symbolisme représente beaucoup pour nous deux.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et en réajustant ses lunettes il détailla la marque alors qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention jusque là..

- En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vue ! C'est un lion qui…

- Tient dans sa gueule un serpent qui s'enlace autour de lui !

- Tu le savais alors qu'elle t'est inaccessible ?

- Je l'avais fait prendre en photo et agrandir…

- Tu as raison, elle est très symbolique. C'est tout à fait nous !

Il se releva et la regarda dans les yeux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Elle y répondit en les entrouvrant et dardant sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme. Ils se mirent à gémir ensemble et s'enlacèrent nerveusement. Elle le repoussa alors du plat des mains.

- Non, Harry !

- Non ?

- Pas maintenant, pas comme cela, pas ici !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai de nombreuses choses à régler avec toi… avant que nous recouchions ensemble. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Nous sommes à l'hôpital et Hermione est en train d'accoucher

- Tu as raison, j'ai l'impression d'être un cerf en rut !

- Normal avec ton patronus ! _Ria t'elle_.

- Oh, je t'adore ! Réajustes-toi, nous avons des boissons à aller chercher pour les Weasley.

Ce qu'elle fit. Alors qu'ils prenaient pour la deuxième fois la direction de la cafétéria, ils tombèrent sur un homme brun, plutôt grand aux yeux verts. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drena et s'illuminèrent.

- Drena !

- Padraic !

Il enlaça la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec gourmandise. Drena essaya de le repousser mais Harry anticipa son geste et attrapa Padraic par sa robe de sorcier. Il le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

- J'embrasse ma petite amie !

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Padraic !

- Rectification, Drena, je ne t'ai pas revue depuis mon séjour ici mais tu es toujours avec moi à ce que je sache.

- Padraic, je t'ai envoyé un hibou avec mes excuses et mon désir de rompre !

- Je suis désolé, tu es toujours à moi !

- C'est moi, qui suis désolé ! _Grogna Harry_. Elle est à moi ! Et je vous interdis de la toucher. C'est ma femme.

- Harry ! _S'écria Drena_.

- Laisse-moi faire ! Qu'il comprenne à qui tu es !

- Je ne suis à personne, je suis une femme libre et je fais ce que je veux de mon corps et de ma vie ! Allez-vous faire voir tous les deux !

Là-dessus, la jeune femme les quitta précipitamment et rejoignit la maternité. Apparemment, Hermione n'avait pas fini d'accoucher. La voyant les mains vides, Fred la regarda.

- Et bien, mon café ?

- Rien à f….., tu le demanderas à cet imbécile de balafré !

- Ouuuuuh, y'a d'l'eau dans l'gaz ! _Intervint Georges_.

Elle fusilla les jumeaux d'un regard noir. Harry arriva sur ces entrefaites et vint s'asseoir côté d'elle. Elle se releva et alla prendre un fauteuil plus loin. A nouveau, il alla à côté d'elle.

- Drena !

Elle leva l'index devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne me parles plus ! Je te l'interdis !

- Mais Drena !

Elle changea encore de place et s'éloigna de son amant. Le gynécomage arriva alors et demanda à Ron de venir. Celui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux tout ronds.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ?

- Non ? Dit l'ensemble de l'assemblée.

- Ce ne sont pas des jumeaux !

- Des triplés ? Proposa Bill.

- Non !

- Des Quadruplés ? Reprit Dean.

- Non, ce sont des jumelles !

Là-dessus, tout le monde éclata de rire et congratulèrent Ron. Enfin, il y avait à nouveau des filles dans la famille Weasley.

----

Une semaine plus tard. Au domicile de Hermione et Ron.

Hermione était en train d'allaiter Pénélope déjà affectueusement surnommée Penny tandis que sa sœur Albanie dormait à côté d'elles dans un couffin. Ron jouait dehors avec Charlie. Quand la porte d'entrée sonna. Hermione reposa Penny à côte de sa sœur et alla ouvrir. C'était Harry.

- Ah, c'est toi ! _Dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres_.

- Quoi, Hermione ?

- Tu es peut être mon ami, mais tu es un sacré imbécile !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De Drena, bougre d'âne !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu la laisses filer !

- C'est elle qui ne veut pas me voir !

- Mais as-tu seulement tenté quelque chose ?

- Elle refuse de répondre à mes messages !

- Tu me désespères ! Et finalement, elle a peut être raison de ne plus vouloir te voir ! Oui, peut être sera t'elle mieux sans toi !

Elle retourna s'asseoir auprès des jumelles en lui jetant un dernier regard méprisant. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul. Drena et James étaient trop bien pour lui. Elle posa ses yeux sur ses deux petites rousses et leur fit des câlins.


	15. Une nouvelle génération

**Chapitre 15 : Une nouvelle génération**

**7 ans plus tard – Quai 9 3/4**

_Sur le quai côté moldus, une grande femme blonde tapait du pied apparemment très énervée, elle tenait la main d'un petit garçon d'environ six ans. Au son de voix d'enfants criaillant, elle se retourna et s'approcha d'une troupe familiale principalement composée de rouquins._

- Décidemment, les Weasley, vous ne saurez jamais ce qui signifie le mot "ponctualité".

- Allez Drena… nous avons encore quelques minutes devant nous ! _Indiqua Hermione en tenant par les mains Penelope et Albanie_

- Mmouiii !

- Bonjour, maman, bonjour Sev ! _Intervint le jeune James en embrassant sa mère et son jeune frère_.

- Bonjour, Jamie ! As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ?

- C'était court seulement deux semaines avec Charlie mais on s'est bien amusé chez Percy.

_Drena souria au jeune Perceval qui ne ressemblait en rien à son homonyme. Il était déjà en deuxième année à Poudlard et s'était avancé nonchalamment. Si James avait passé ses vacances chez Bill et Fleur Weasley, c'était pour éviter que Harry tombe sur son fils au détour d'un séjour. La jeune femme ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Ce soir, il reconnaîtrait bien ses propres traits sur ceux de James et là elle ne pouvait reculer. Et elle ne s'imaginait pas envoyer son fils à Beaux-bâtons, à Durmstrang ou dans n'importe quelle autre école de sorcier. Il était anglais et devait faire ses études à Poudlard car tous ses ascendants y étaient allés._

_Les parents récupérèrent tous leurs enfants et foncèrent avec eux dans le mur conduisant au quai 9 ¾. Arrivés là, ils firent charger leurs bagages. Puis se dirigèrent vers les compartiments. Avant de monter, ils embrassèrent leurs mères._

_Drena confia Severus à Hermione pour un court instant et attira James à part._

- Mon chéri ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !

- Je t'écoute maman !

- Tout d'abord, tu sais que tu auras des cours avec notre parrain Severus Rogue. Tu en auras aussi avec Harry Potter.

- Oui, je sais maman !

- Mon chéri, il va t'arriver plein de choses là-bas en dehors des cours ! Il se peut que le professeur Potter ou d'autres personnes te causent des soucis. Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un hibou ! D'accord ! De toute façon, Severus m'a promit de faire attention à toi.

- Mais maman !

- Une dernière chose, tel que je te connais, tu as toutes les cartes en main pour être comme ton père, et tu auras à choisir entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Je suis une serpentarde. Je serais heureuse que tu entres dans ma maison mais ton père était un Gryffondor. Alors je serais contente quand même.

- Maman, saurais-je un jour qui est mon père ?

- Mon chéri, je puis te certifier qu'avant la fin de l'année, tu seras au courant ! Allez mon grand, bon courage et travailles bien !

_Elle embrassa tendrement son fils et laissa couler une unique larme au coin de son œil. Son fils la cueillit d'un doigt et serra fort sa mère dans ses bras. Puis il alla rejoindre Charlie, son ami d'enfance. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans un wagon. Sans le savoir, les deux jeunes garçons s'installèrent dans le compartiment où leurs propres pères s'étaient installés. Percy lui alla rejoindre ses propres amis. James et Charlie papotaient gaiement quand surgit un garçon totalement rondouillard et ressemblant étrangement à ce qu'était son propre père au même âge._

- Franckie !

- Salut, Charlie et… ?

- Lui, c'est James Malefoy !

- Ah oui, c'est ta mère qui s'occupe de l'orphelinat "Malefoy" ?

- Oui, c'est ma mère !

- La mienne de mère, elle dit que c'est la meilleure chose qu'un Malefoy ait faite !

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je sais bien que mon grand-père était une saleté de mangemort, ma mère m'en a beaucoup parlé !

- Tu sais que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un mais je ne vois pas qui !

_Charlie qui était le seul à savoir la vérité car sa mère avait souhaité qu'il évite les gaffes détourna la conversation._

- Tiens voilà le chariot de marchandises !

_Ils passèrent le reste de leur voyage à parler de leur futur cours, du Quidditch et des milliers de choses qu'ils allaient vivre dans les mois à venir. Quand le Poudlard Express arriva, il faisait nuit. Ils furent accueillis par un géant ou plutôt un demi-géant._

- Bonsoir, les premières années ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, c'est moi qui vous emmène à Poudlard, accessoirement, je suis votre professeur des Créatures Magiques.

_Il dévisagea alors Jamie qui fut étonné d'une telle attention. Il se pencha vers lui._

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Qui… qui, moi ?

- Oui, toi !

- Je suis James Malefoy !

- Malefoy ! Mummpf ! J'ai cru... non... je dois me tromper !

_James, un peu perdu, remonta ses lunettes rectangulaires et vertes sur ses yeux émeraude. Le vieux géant l'impressionnait fortement. Ce dernier dirigea les premières années vers les barques dans lesquelles ils montèrent. Les trois amis se mirent alors à admirer l'immense et drôle d'assemblage qu'était l'Ecole de Poudlard. Ils virent des créatures frôler leurs bateaux. Ils arrivèrent enfin et furent dirigés vers un immense escalier juste avant l'arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Une femme étrange s'approcha d'eux, elle était bizarrement accoutrée et portait des lunettes dont les verres ressemblaient à des fonds de bouteilles._

- Bonsoir, jeunes élèves, je suis le Professeur Trelawney, j'enseigne la Divination. Veuillez me suivre, nous allons procéder à votre répartition.

_Les premières années étaient hautement impressionnées par la taille de la Grande Salle, des bougies y voletaient, ainsi que des fantômes. Alors qu'ils longeaient les grandes tables des maisons, Percy fit un coucou à son cousin et à James. Franck Londubat collait aux basques de ses amis. Ils purent voir, devant la table des professeurs, un tabouret sur lequel trônait un chapeau de sorcier complètement déformé. Il se mit à parler et entonna une sorte de discours chanté sur l'évolution de l'école, c'était une sorte de bilan suite à la disparition définitive du dernier grand mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Pendant tout le temps du discours, il avait vu son parrain qui faisait mine de ne pas le voir. A deux-trois sièges plus loin, James reconnut le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui avait débarrassé le monde de "vous-savez-qui". Il savait que sa mère était très admirative de cet homme. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait été de la même promotion que lui. Peut-être était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui, se dit James. Il dévisagea alors l'homme aux cheveux très courts, on voyait parfaitement sa cicatrice. James se dit qu'il connaissait cet homme, c'était étrange car il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il savait que c'était un ami des Weasley mais c'était tout. _Mais oui, bien sûr, j'ai vu plein de photos de lui partout dans les journaux et dans le salon de Charlie

_Le professeur Trelawney une liste à la main commença alors à appeler les élèves. James ne fit pas attention à tous les noms mais certains eurent un écho en lui puisqu'il avait pu entendre sa mère lui en parler._

- Tom Crabbe

- "_Serpentard_"

- Everett Goyle

- "_Serpentard_"

_Puis ce fut le tour de leur ami Franckie._

- Franck Londubat

- "_Gryffondor_"

_La tablée des gryffondors fut enchantée d'accueillir le fils et petit-fils de Héros à leur tablée._

- James Malefoy

_Alors qu'il avançait, Jamie remarqua les regards surpris de plusieurs professeurs et de la Directrice. Il vit que Harry Potter le dévisageait. Ses yeux écarquillés se posaient sur le médaillon du jeune garçon. Jamie fut paralysé par ces regards inquisiteurs mais le professeur Trelawney le retourna et l'asseya sur le tabouret. Il sentit qu'on lui posait le choixpeau sur la tête. Il entendit alors dans sa tête les pensées du choixpeau. "_Tiens donc, un Malefoy, beaucoup de courage, beaucoup d'intelligence aussi, drôle de mélange, tu pourrais aller à Serpentard comme ton nom te le permets mais j'ai l'impression que ton sang et tes capacités te porterais plus vers…_"._

- "_Gryffondor_"

_James quitta le tabouret et alla s'asseoir où il fut congratulé. Les Gryffondors se mirent à faire des blagues sur le premier Malefoy à entrer dans leur maison. Jamie, loin de s'en offusquer, riait avec eux. Pendant que la répartition continuait, Jamie ne fut pas sans remarquer que le professeur Potter l'observait avec un regard noir qu'il posait aussi sur son parrain, Severus. Ce dernier faisait l'étonné._

- Charlie Weasley

- "_Gryffondor_"

_Son ami vint le rejoindre à la tablée des Gryffondors. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva et fit un discours on ne peut plus succinct puis les invita à manger. Tel son père, Charlie se jeta sur la nourriture qui était très abondante. James, quant à lui, mangeait avec toute l'élégance dont pouvait faire preuve un Malefoy. Ils se mirent à papoter gaiement sans plus prêter attention à autre chose. Quand le repas fut terminé et qu'ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient dans la même chambrée._

----

**Après le repas. Bureau de la Directrice**.

_Des voix tonnaient dans ce haut-lieu de l'école._

- C'est mon fils, j'en suis sûr !

- Certes, il vous ressemble étonnement !

- Demandez à Rogue de venir ici ! Je suis sûr qu'il est au courant !

- Dobby !

_L'elfe arriva alors et s'inclina devant la Directrice._

- Dobby, pourriez-vous aller demander au professeur Rogue de venir ici ?

- Dobby s'empresse d'y aller Madame la Directrice.

_Il repartit aussi sec._

- D'où vous vient cette certitude que le petit Malefoy est votre fils ?

- J'ai couché avec sa mère à la date approximative de sa conception !

- Mais encore !

- Vous vous rappelez qu'elle est partie précipitamment de Poudlard sans y finir ses études !

- Cela ne prouve rien !

- Bon dieu, elle était vierge quand je l'ai eue ! Et puis avant de partir, elle était pâle et avaient les traits fatigués.

- Voyons, Harry, les Malefoy ont toujours eut le teint très pâle.

- Pas ce garçon !

- Vous avez raison.

_Ce fut ce moment-là que Severus Rogue choisit pour entrer. Il avait toujours une haute silhouette noire qui paraissait plus amaigrie que jamais. Ses cheveux noirs commençaient tout juste à se parsemer de mèches blanches. Il s'approcha lentement du bureau de la Directrice._

- Severus, Harry est persuadé que le petit Malefoy est son fils !

- Ah oui ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est mon fils, Rogue ! Après la mort de Voldemort, Drena a quitté définitivement l'école en votre compagnie ! Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle était enceinte.

- Et bien, Potter, on dirait qu'il vous arrive "enfin" d'avoir une lueur d'intelligence !

- POURQUOI ?

- Pourquoi quoi, Potter ?

- Pourquoi me l'a-t'elle caché ?

- Vous me demander pourquoi ? Après ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Je n'étais plus dans mon état normal à la fin de la guerre !

- Ce n'était pas une excuse, elle vous aimait !

- Je sais mais cela me rendait encore plus enragé qu'elle m'aime !

- Harry ! _Intervint Minerva_. Puis-je savoir ce que vous lui aviez fait ?

- J'ai… je… je…

- Ce "grand héros" a jeté un sort soumission sexuel à Drena ! _Grogna Rogue_.

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas possible… pas un sort de magie noire !

- C'est de votre faute à tous… vous me mettiez ces livres maudits entre les mains, vous me mettiez une pression pas possible pour que je tue Voldemort. Et quand tout a été fini, je n'ai plus ressenti que de la rage ! Et comme je ne pouvais plus l'orienter vers personne, j'ai fini par la reporter sur Drena. Elle était si douce pourtant… si amoureuse mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voyais que son père et tous les mangemorts.

- Oh Harry, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle vous l'a caché si longtemps ! _murmura Minerva_.

- Elle a énormément souffert et pourtant elle se surprenait à vouloir vous donner une nouvelle chance, Potter. Elle vous en a même donné DEUX !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! A la fête de la promo mais mon… désir a été plus fort et j'ai usé du sort. Quelques semaines plus tard, c'était à la naissance des jumelles Weasley, et là c'était ma possessivité qui me l'a fait perdre ! Quel imbécile !

- Ah oui ! C'est bien vrai !

- Que comptez-vous faire, Harry ? _Demanda Minerva_.

- Je vais aller la voir à la fin de la semaine. Je lui demanderai si elle veut bien que je mette notre fils au courant !

- Vous faîtes bien, Potter ! Car je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepterait que vous abordiez son fils de vous-même. Surtout, allez-y doucement, très doucement, et rien de ce que vous apprendrez ne devra vous perturber ! Ce sera mon conseil ! Ne lui faîtes pas de reproches !

_Ils repartirent dans leurs appartements respectifs. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry rêva, à nouveau, de Drena. A tel point que le lendemain matin, les draps s'en souvinrent._

_La semaine passa très lentement pour Harry et à la vitesse d'un vif d'or pour Jamie. Harry avait été enchanté d'enseigner à son fils. Il avait été agréablement surpris de ses talents et de ses capacités. Rogue l'avait informé qu'il était aussi très doué en Potions. Il tenait donc de ses deux parents. Il se demanda s'il avait le même talent qu'eux pour le Quidditch. Il se rappela comment au cours des matchs entre leurs deux équipes, Drena et lui se battaient balai contre balai pour attraper le vif d'Or. Harry passa la semaine à osciller entre la colère envers Drena et l'impatience de la revoir._

_Le jeudi, il croisa son fils dans un couloir qu'il arrêta._

- Malefoy !

- Professeur ?

- Approchez-vous !

_James obéit timidement. Le grand héros du monde sorcier, qui plus est, Directeur de sa maison voulait lui parler. Celui-ci détailla le médaillon que son fils portait autour du cou. C'était exactement la marque qu'il avait fait à Drena, il la reconnaissait. A l'hôpital, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'avait fait photographier. C'était sans nul doute pour que le bijoutier puisse reproduire ce médaillon._

- Dîtes-moi, Malefoy !

- Professeur !

- Ce médaillon, depuis quand l'avez-vous ?

- Depuis ma naissance, ma mère me l'a mit dès ma naissance. Elle a dit que cela représentait l'amour que mon père et elle éprouvaient mais je crois qu'elle m'a mentit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si mon père avait aimé ma mère jamais il ne l'aurait laissé ! C'est la plus belle femme que je connaisse !

- Oui, je sais !

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Oui !

- Alors peut être vous connaissez mon père !

- Ah… votre mère ne vous a rien dit ?

- Non, elle m'a dit que je le saurais avant la fin de l'année mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de connaître ce misérable !

- Je comprends, mon garçon, je comprends !

- Je peux y aller professeur ?

- Oui, oui, allez-y !

_S'il arrivait à circonvenir son ancienne maîtresse, il n'était pas sûr que son fils l'accepterait aussi facilement dans sa vie. Il avait le sale caractère des Potter._

_Quand le vendredi soir arriva, il décida qu'il devrait attendre le samedi matin._


	16. Règlements de compte

**Chapitre 16 : Règlements de compte**

**Le Samedi matin. Manoir Malefoy.**

_Harry arriva devant la grande grille. Il fut étonné de voir des dizaines d'enfants courir autour du Manoir. Puis il se rappela que Drena en avait fait un orphelinat avec l'aide de Hermione. Que d'enfants ! Il venait de prendre la grande allée. Il était entouré d'enfants. Il comprit à leurs mots qu'il n'y avait pas que des sorciers. Drena, la "_sang-pur_" avait aussi recueilli les orphelins moldus, issus de cette guerre._

_Il avança à la grande porte et toqua avec le lourd marteau en cuivre. Il fit le bilant de sa situation. _Mon pauvre Harry, quand aura-tu enfin une vie normale et équilibrée. J'en ai vraiment marre de ce destin qui me met des bâtons dans les roues. _La porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison._

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Qui dois-je annoncer à Miss Malefoy ?

- Monsieur Harry Potter !

- Bien, veuillez entrer, je vais vous annoncer.

_Le hall d'accueil était immense, les boiseries et les marbres étaient élégamment agencés. C'était une entrée typique d'une grande demeure anglaise. Elle était relativement claire, lui qui s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus sombre comme l'était la famille Malefoy de l'époque de Lucius._

_Il entendit alors claquer des talons sur du parquet puis sur du marbre. Le rythme était soutenu mais non affolé. Il la vit arriver, toujours aussi belle. Encore une fois, elle était revêtue blanc. Ce qui étonna Harry c'était le tablier de cuisinière. Le genre de tablier que pouvait porter sa tante Petunia. Il se retint de pouffer. _Comme elle est belle, elle n'a pas changé, elle a bien mûri mais sa beauté est loin très loin d'être fanée_. Elle tenait dans sa main un parchemin où il reconnut les armes de la maison des gryffondors. Elle vit ses yeux se poser dessus._

- C'est une lettre de Jamie, il me dit que tout va bien.

_Ils croisèrent leurs regards, le temps parut suspendu mais Drena rompit le lien._

- Veux-tu bien m'accompagner au salon ?

_Il la suivit. Pendant qu'elle enlevait son tablier, il contempla son postérieur qui se balançait. _Je la désire toujours autant_. Une fois arrivés, elle l'invita à s'asseoir._

- Litta !

- …

- Oui Maîtresse ?

- Tu peux préparer et amener du Darjeeling Pussimbing, s'il te plait ?

- Oui Maîtresse !

_Elle s'asseya alors à côté de Harry. Un silence gêné s'installa. Puis ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau. Leurs yeux clairs brillaient de désirs et d'amours inavoués._

- Harry !

- Hein, euh… oui ?

- Je suppose que tu viens me parler de Jamie ?

- Oui !

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer !

- Ma surprise et ma colère !

- Ta colère ?

- J'avais le droit de connaître mon fils !

- Oui mais moi aussi, j'étais en colère à l'époque et toi tu étais un violeur !

- Je ne t'ai pas violée à chaque fois ! Tu as eut du plaisir aussi !

- Je finissais par en avoir mais le commencement était un viol et puis, je n'avais droit ni aux préliminaires ni aux caresses d'après !

- C'est vrai !

- Il y a une autre chose aussi !

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as interdit de refaire ma vie ! Pendant que toi tu batifolais !

- Quoi ?

- Te rappelles-tu le matin où je t'ai donné ma virginité ?

- Mumm, oui !

- La deuxième où tu m'as fait l'amour !

- Oui… par terre !

- Te rappelles-tu tes paroles ?

- Euh, non !

- Moi, oui c'était : " Je veux être seul à te posséder jamais" !

- Ah oui, je me rappelles !

- Et bien, tu m'as jeté un sort issu de l'ancienne magie en les récitant trois fois !

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Plus aucun homme ne pouvait me faire l'amour, ils peuvent m'embrasser, me caresser mais me prendre, impossible ! C'est ainsi que Padraic a fini à l'hôpital. Il a reçu une douzaine d'éclairs !

- Ainsi, je suis toujours le seul amant que tu ais eu ?

- ARRETES de te réjouir !

- Je te demande pardon mais ce sort là me plait bien !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il m'assure ta fidélité !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Est-ce que tu t'entends ?

- Pardonne-moi !

- Oh Harry, tu es si gamin encore ! Je te pardonnerai ce sort le jour où tu me l'ôteras !

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ?

- Et bien, il va te falloir y réfléchir !

- OK, OK ! Je m'en occuperai et je demanderai de l'aide à Hermione !

- Bien ! Sinon pour en revenir à mon fils…

- NOTRE fils !

- Concernant "notre" fils, je n'ai su que j'étais enceinte qu'au moment où tu t'étais remit avec Ginny. J'avais compris que tu voulais vivre ta vie de façon normale et pour un garçon de 17 ans devenir papa ce n'était pas avoir une vie normale.

- Mais toi aussi tu avais 17 ans ! Ta vie a été gâchée !

- NE DIS JAMAIS CELA !

- …

- Jamais Jamie ne m'a gâché la vie, loin de là, cela a été un pur bonheur : aimer quelqu'un à la folie et qu'il vous redonne cet amour au centuple. Tout ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir avec toi. Et puis, il te ressemble tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'une part de toi était auprès de moi.

- Oh, Drena ! Je ne sais pas si je mérite cet amour !

- Harry, arrêtes de te rabaisser comme cela ! Cela ne te vas pas du tout ! Tes qualités sont incontestables.

- Mais je t'ai violée !

- Oh Oui, et j'aurais du mal à l'oublier mais je pense que je fus la seule personne à qui tu ait fait sciemment du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et je m'en suis voulu ! Comme je m'en suis voulu d'avoir recommencé à la fête de la promo. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal à cette époque, tu avais raison quand tu disais que ce n'était pas moi ! En plus, je crois que du jour où je t'avais vue blessée à Stonehenge, qu'inconsciemment, j'étais déjà tombé plus ou moins amoureux de toi !

_Les yeux brouillés de larmes de la jeune femme contemplaient Harry. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et embrassa sa bouche rose. Elle l'entrouvrit pour qu'un ballet de langues puisse commencer. Ses mains agrippèrent au dos du professeur et elle colla ses hanches contre lui. La passion menaçait de les submerger quand un trouble-fête vint les interrompre._

- Maman ! _Hurla un petit garçon brun en se jetant sur Harry pour le frapper_.

- Severus chéri, Arrête.

_Elle arracha son fils et l'asseya de l'autre côté d'elle._

- Mais il t'embêtait le monsieur.

- Non chéri, il me faisait des bisous.

- Aaah !

_Elle se retourna vers Harry, il avait le regard sombre et les sourcils froncés, il contemplait le jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait autant que son frère._

- Tu comptes m'en cacher combien ?

- Oh Harry !

- Celui-ci, c'est à la fête de la promo qu'il a été fait, je suppose ?

- Oui !

- Tu m'en veux tant que cela que tu me caches mes "deux" fils !

- …

- Cela te plaît donc d'être la seule personne à être haïe par moi ? Alors que je voudrais tant t'aimer !

- …

- Réponds !

- …

- Mais réponds-moi !

_Il vit sur son visage ruisseler de larmes. Elle hoquetait sous le flot de ses pleurs._

- Sev… Severus…

- Maman ?

- Re... retournes dans… dans ta chambre !

- Mais maman !

- Si S'il te plaît.

_Une fois, son fils parti, elle se leva et s'essuya les yeux rageusement d'un revers de manche._

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Oui !

- Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu ! Tu me fascinais ! Oh bien sûr, tu étais à un âge où les filles étaient le cadet de tes soucis mais moi, j'étais déjà pubère. Et les garçons m'intéressaient déjà. Et je t'ai vu ! Je voulais ton amitié car je me disais que c'était le préalable à ton amour. En haut de l'escalier de Poudlard, je t'ai tendu ma main mais tu l'as refusée ! Mon cœur s'est brisé ce jour là et chaque acte, chaque parole, chaque provocation, chaque insulte visait à te faire réagir. Puisque je ne pouvais avoir ni ton amour, ni ton amitié, je voulais au moins ta haine, tout plutôt que de l'indifférence ! Et plus tu me haïssais et que tu croyais que c'était réciproque, plus mon amour grandissait.

- Tu le cachais bien !

- Bien sûr ! Je suis une Malefoy ! Je t'aimais tellement que plus tard voyant comment tu te lançais dans de dangereuses aventures, je voulais te protéger et protéger ce que tu aimais. Pourquoi d'après toi, ma mission pour Voldemort, me causait tant de soucis, me prenait autant de temps ?

- Tu vas me le dire ?

- Parce que je passais mon temps à chercher et à inventer des plans qui me permettrait d'empêcher les mangemorts d'entrer à Poudlard et de ne pas obéir à Voldemort. Une fois ces plans inventés, j'arrivais à inventer des parades qui les faisaient échouer. Tous les jours, je trouvais des dizaines de plans que j'imaginais démontés par le Mage Noir. C'était une torture car je ne voulais pas livrer Poudlard et "te" livrer !

- Nous avons cru que tu avais du mal à mettre en place la mission !

- J'avais du mal à ne "pas" la mettre en place ! Et puis, j'ai fuit avec mon parrain. Et tu connais la suite !

- Tu m'a caché l'existence de James à cause des viols mais pourquoi Severus…

- Lui a été conçu par un de ces viols, le pauvre chou, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son frère. Après, à la maternité, j'ai voulu te parler de James et du bébé mais tu… tu as commencé à tabasser Padraic et tu parlais de moi comme d'une chose qui t'appartenais alors même que tu avais annulé le sort.

- Oui, je me rappelle !

- J'ai "appartenu" à mon père et au Clan Malefoy, j'ai failli appartenir à Voldemort, je t'ai réellement appartenu. Je ne voulais pas que cela continue ! Je voulais m'appartenir à moi, prendre en main mon destin. Je… je t'aimais, je voulais être à toi mais pas t'appartenir mais je t'aimais.

- Tu m'aimais ? Et plus maintenant ?

_Elle ne répondit pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle._

- Et maintenant… m'aimes-tu ?

- Je croyais t'avoir arraché de mon cœur mais tout à l'heure dans le hall quand je t'ai vu !

- Oui ?

- Oh, Harry, je t'aime !

_Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à embrasser le lobe de son oreille puis il lui murmura : "_Moi aussi, je t'aime !_". Il l'embrassa alors avec douceur. Un pop de transplanage, les interrompit._

- Le thé est servi, Miss !

- Litta, peux-tu le servir dans le belvédère, s'il te plait ! Et après, nous y amener Severus ?

_L'elfe repartit aussitôt. Drena prit la main de Harry._

- Tu viens ?

- Oui ! _Fit-il en se laissant emmener_.

_Arrivés dehors et à l'arrière du manoir, le soleil les accueillit comme s'il voulait se mettre à l'unisson de leur bonheur. Le belvédère blanc en était illuminé. Si le jardin "avant" était à la française, celui de l'arrière était à l'anglaise. Des mixed-boarders de fin d'été apportaient de magnifiques touches de couleurs le long des allées sinueuses. Drena se mit à trottiner en riant, entraînant Harry avec elle. _Ma belle, ma douce, cela me réchauffe le cœur de te voir aussi heureuse_. Le thé les attendait déjà. Ils s'asseyèrent collés l'un contre l'autre sur de magnifiques coussins fleuris. Drena lui servit une tasse qu'il commença à boire en dévorant des yeux sa compagne. Elle lui offrit un petit four mais il ne lui prit pas des mains._

- Mets-le dans ma bouche !

_Elle ouvrit grand les yeux mais s'exécuta. Il attrapa ses doigts en même temps que la bouchée et se mit à lécher les doigts de sa compagne qui se mit à gémir._

- Maman !

_Décidément, il est dit que notre fils nous interrompe à chaque fois. Pensèrent-ils chacun de leur côté._

- Mon chéri ?

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, chéri ! Tu te rappelles que je t'avais promis te dire un jour qui était ton papa ?

- Oui ! Tu m'as dit que James et moi, on avait le même papa et qu'avant Noël on saurait qui c'est !

- Et bien voilà... le monsieur qui est là, il s'appelle Harry Potter et c'est ton papa !

- C'est vrai ?

_Il s'approcha de son père._

- Vous êtes mon papa ?

- Oui, Severus, je suis ton papa !

_L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras et Harry eut l'impression que son cœur remplissait sa poitrine. Son fils sentait bon la vanille. _Mon fils, ooh, c'est si bon, d'avoir une famille ! Bon d'accord, il s'appelle Severus mais mon aîné s'appelle James..._ . Alors qu'il serrait fort son fils qui lui rendait la pareille, il vit que Drena souriait si généreusement que ses yeux en brillaient d'un éclat magique. _Tu es belle, mon amour !_. Tenant son fils dans un bras, de l'autre, il accrocha la taille de Drena et l'embrassa sur la bouche._

- Je t'aime !

_Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans le parc anglais. Ils pique-niquèrent tous les trois à la grande joie du petit garçon. Tandis que Harry jouait au Quidditch avec son fils, Drena les contemplaient avec joie. _Comme je suis heureuse, il ne me manque plus que Jamie et mon bonheur serait complet_. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Le soleil commençait à se cacher derrière la frondaison des arbres. Harry et Severus se roulaient dans l'herbe et se faisaient des chatouilles. Alors qu'il criait "_Temps mort_", Harry regarda Drena. Elle se cachait le visage derrière les mains. Il s'arrêta de jouer, vint s'asseoir à son côté suivi par son fils qui s'asseya sur les genoux de son père. Il prit les épaules de sa compagne. Elle redressa sa tête, ses yeux et ses joues étaient noyés par les larmes._

- Drena, ma douce ! Que se passe t'il ?

- Oh Harry, pardonnes-moi !

- Te pardonner quoi ?

- De t'avoir privé de tes fils et de les avoir privé de leur père. Vous êtes si heureux ensemble, je vous ai fait rater tellement de choses à tous les trois ! Pardonnes-moi !

- Allons, ma belle blonde, Severus est encore assez petit pour que nous en profitions quant à James, nous aurons bien des occasions encore, il n'est pas si vieux.

_Il l'embrassa amoureusement pour lui faire oublier ses regrets._

_Plus tard, Drena avait couché Severus et avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles dans le petit salon. Ils s'étaient nourris l'un l'autre et avaient ouvert une bouteille de champagne. Ils passèrent le temps du repas à s'embrasser, à s'échanger les aliments et à se caresser. Le désir montait de plus en plus entre eux. Drena se leva et le tira par les mains pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il se colla à elle et agrippa ses hanches._

- On va dans ma chambre ? _Susurra t'elle_.

- Je te suis.

_Ils montèrent l'envolée de marches qui partait du hall. Elle le fit entrer dans une chambre chaude où la couleur pourpre dominait. Elle l'attira vers le lit mais il l'arrêta._

- Drena !

- Mummm !

- Ce soir, je te rembourse une partie de ma dette !

- Hein ? Quelle dette ?

- Je suis à ta disposition ! Je te suis soumis ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Je ne te refuserais rien.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non, je suis sérieux !

- Voilà qui promets d'être intéressant ! _Murmura t'elle d'une façon perverse à son oreille_.

_Elle entreprit de le déshabiller. Elle lui enleva son blaser en évitant de toucher ses mains. Elle soufflait sur sa bouche, puis dans son cou. Elle enleva sa chemise blanche dévoilant ainsi une musculature qui s'était encore renforcée au cours des années. Encore, une fois, elle évita de toucher sa peau mais souffla sur ses mamelons et sur ses épaules. Il commençait à trembler de désir. Elle s'attaqua alors à son pantalon, elle tira sur la ceinture de cuir noir, et la plia en deux. Elle était si proche de lui qu'il sentait sa chaleur. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et claqua la ceinture sur ses fesses._

- Hey !!!

- Silence ! Soumets-toi ! _Lui dit-elle en lui dédiant un immense sourire_.

_C'était dit avec tant d'amour, qu'il ne s'en offusqua pas. Pour ôter le bouton du pantalon, elle fut obligée de mettre ses doigts dans la ceinture. Il frissonna fortement. Elle ria doucement et souffla sur ses abdominaux puis baissa le pantalon au sol et s'accroupit en même temps. Elle souffla aussi sur ses cuisses, sa tête se trouvait au niveau du boxer qu'elle ôta en un tour de main jusqu'en bas des chevilles. Nerveusement, Harry balança boxer et pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce puis se replaça devant la jeune femme. Elle souffla sur le pénis déjà bien tendu par une érection. Son souffle le fit encore plus remonter contre son ventre. Elle gloussa d'une voix rauque occasionnant un gémissement chez son amant. Elle se releva et lui montra le lit en souriant toujours. Le message était clair et il alla s'allonger sur l'immense lit à baldaquin._

_Elle prit sa baguette et mit une musique langoureuse. _Barry White, aaah, ma belle blonde, très bonne idée ! _Elle abandonna sa baguette sur le bord du lit puis posa ses mains sur ses genoux et les remonta sur ses cuisses en remontant sa jupe très haut. Elle relâcha le tissu puis commença à ôter son gilet de coton, en se déhanchant. Harry avait le souffle coupé devant la sensualité de la serpentarde. Il vit apparaître un petit corselet blanc à lacets agrémenté de dentelles et qui était rempli par une poitrine généreuse. Ses seins étaient très ronds et le devaient sans nul doute à la maternité. Elle ôta alors ses sandales qu'elle balança à Harry. Elle se mit ensuite à descendre la fermeture de sa jupe à volants et la fit glisser en se déhanchant dos tourné à son homme. _Merlin, je ne vais jamais pouvoir rester soumis devant cette blonde odalisque ! Oh Drena, je ne vais plus tenir, viens me toucher, viens me prendre !_. La jupe chuta et dévoila un excitant petit slip brésilien._

- Mmmmmmm DRENA !

_Elle tourna la tête et mit le doigt sur ses lèvres puis libéra la masse de ses cheveux longs dans son dos. Elle se retourna et avança vers le lit. Elle y monta à quatre pattes, les yeux mi-clos, elle se pourléchait les lèvres d'un air gourmand. Harry vit alors Drena reprendre sa baguette, faire un sort informulé et il se retrouva les quatre membres attachés aux montants du baldaquin._

- Ah ma petite coquine se dévoile !

- Silence, esclave !

- Oui, Maîtresse ! _Ronronna t'il en souriant_.

_A nouveau, Drena se mit à glousser. _Oh ma douce, tu n'as rien d'une dominante, je ne me sens pas du tout dominé, non pas du tout !_ Elle avança vers lui en ondulant._

- Mon soumis petit félin, vois la femme-reptile qui va t'étreindre, s'enrouler autour de toi et t'étouffer… de son amour !

- Mmmmm ! _Ne put que dire Harry_.

_Les yeux du professeur étaient exorbités sur la poitrine généreuse qui menaçait de déborder du mince corselet. Drena s'allongea alors sur son homme et frotta sa dure virilité contre son slip. Il gémissait plus bruyamment. Elle lui prit sa bouche et entra sa langue qu'elle mêla à celle de Harry. Elle se releva et il loucha sur ses seins qui étaient sortis du corselet. Elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté du poitrail musclé et déboutonna son vêtement exposant entièrement sa poitrine et sa taille fine. Il observa le ventre rond sur lesquelles des cicatrices rosées témoignaient de ses grossesses._

- Non, Harry, ne regardes pas mon ventre !

- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, il est le vivant témoignage que tu as eut mes fils !

- C'est laid !

- Non, c'est magnifique, tu es magnifique !

- Oh, je t'aime, Harry !

_Elle se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se frotta à nouveau à lui puis se mit debout ôta son slip. Il était ébahi et admiratif. _Elle est à moi, c'est ma femme !

- Tu es belle, Drena, prends-moi !

_La jeune femme reprit sa baguette et défit les liens._

- Non, toi, prends-moi !

- Oh ma douce, je t'adore !

_Il l'allongea sur lui mais la mit tête-bêche à lui et ils entamèrent un 69. Ils gémissaient tous les deux et donnaient tous deux des coups de rein dans la bouche de l'autre. Harry roula sa compagne sur le dos puis se mit entre ses jambes et prit un sein dans la bouche. Il enfonça deux doigts dans la vulve qui ruisselait de cyprine inondant ses doigts et sa main. Il prit alors sa verge et pointa l'entrée de la chaude caverne. Il s'enfonça très doucement. Elle tremblait de la tête aux talons. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens. _Mais qu'attends-il ? Il me rend folle ! Qu'il me prenne _! Elle se mit à lui mordre l'épaule._

- Prends-moi, Harry !

- Votre esclave vous obéit, Maîtresse.

_Il s'enfonça complètement dans le vagin de sa "_belle blonde_" et commença à la prendre dans de puissants va et vient. Toutes pensées ordonnées disparurent de leur esprit. Ils n'étaient que sensations et plaisirs purs, ils étaient l'un à l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés._


	17. Promesse d'un meilleur avenir !

**Chapitre 17 : Promesses d'un meilleur avenir**

**Poudlard – Le lundi suivant.**

_Alors qu'il corrigeait ses copies en retard, Harry repensa à son premier week-end avec Drena et leur dernier-né. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Leur nuit torride l'avait plus marqué que toutes les fois où il l'avait possédée. Peut être parce que cette fois-ci, l'amour était entré dans l'équation. De plus, le petit Severus avait été enchanté d'avoir rencontré son père et d'avoir pu jouer avec lui._

_Harry et Drena s'étaient séparés avec difficulté. Ils s'étaient renouvelé leurs serments d'amours. Harry avait dû promettre de ne rien dire encore à James sur leur lien père-fils. Il l'avait beaucoup observé ces deux derniers jours. Ce que sa mère avait pu lui apprendre sur lui, lui avait permit de mieux cerner l'adolescent_.

Il faut que je travaille, bon sang ! _Mais ses pensées vagabondèrent vers sa compagne et son corps élancé et sensuel._

**Grande Salle – Le mercredi suivant : heure du courrier.**

_James était en train de réviser ses cours de potions. Son parrain en parlerait sûrement à sa mère s'il ne travaillait pas sur cette matière. Ses amis étaient avec lui, ils révisaient eux aussi. Les hiboux et autres chouettes arrivèrent alors avec le courrier du jour. James vit arriver un des grands ducs noirs du Manoir Malefoy. C'était évidemment un parchemin de sa mère._

Mon Grand,

Je sais qu'il n'est pas habituel qu'avant les vacances scolaires un élève vienne rejoindre sa famille. Néanmoins, la Directrice Mc Gonagall a autorisé ta venue pour ce week-end.

Je t'attends donc au Manoir, dès ce vendredi soir pour le dîner qui aura l'horaire habituel. Tu voudras bien te vêtir en conséquences car nous aurons un invité de grande importance.

J'ai apprit par Severus et un autre de tes professeurs que tu étais diligent dans tes études. J'en suis ravie et même très fière de toi, continues comme cela.

Ta mère qui t'aime,  
Drena Malefoy

_James referma son courrier et regarda ses amis._

- C'est raté pour la sortie à Pré au lard.

- Oh Non ! _Gémit Franck_.

- Tante Ginny devait nous emmener manger aux trois balais ! C'est quoi ta lettre ?

- C'est ma mère, elle m'attend pour dîner ce vendredi soir et tout le week-end !

- C'est étrange quand même !

- Oui, je trouve aussi surtout qu'il y aura un invité mystère !

- Eh Jamie…

- Oui ?

- Si cela se trouve, c'est ton père ! _Insinua Charlie_.

_Loin d'être dupe de cette invitation, le jeune Weasley démontra que s'il possédait le physique de son père, c'était de sa mère que provenait son intellect._

_Aux mots de son ami, James plongea dans ses pensées. Serait-ce possible qu'il rencontre son père ? Là, tout d'un coup, à peine deux semaines après que sa mère lui ait certifié qu'il saurait son identité avant Noël. La peur lui prit les tripes. Et si son père était un salaud de première ou un pire un mangemort !_

-----------

_Au même moment, dans son bureau, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal recevait lui aussi la visite de l'autre grand duc noir des Malefoy._

Ma Douce Torture,

Depuis ton départ, tu me manques tant que je me suis retenue pour ne pas t'envoyer chaque jour un hibou. Je me réveille la nuit et je recherche ta chaude présence. Il ne t'aura fallu qu'une nuit passée à mon côté pour que mon corps et mon cœur s'habituent à ta présence.

Mes yeux recherchent la couleur forêt de ton regard. J'aspire à retrouver tes bras puissants et réconfortants quand ils m'attirent à toi. Je fantasme sur tes mains bronzées posées sur mon corps si pâle. Je frissonne en repensant à ce que tes longs doigts sont capables de me faire. Je rêve de tes baisers profonds et à ce que tes lèvres et ta langue arrivent à me faire crier, quand elles vont plus bas, beaucoup plus bas que ma bouche.

Demain soir, la nuit plutôt, je serais à nouveau tienne et cette fois-ci encore de ma pleine volonté. Dis-moi te sens-tu aussi fébrile et impatient que moi ? Je suis sur des charbons ardents.

Pour couper là mes délires sensuels, je dois t'informer que NOTRE (tu remarqueras le nôtre en majuscule) Jamie a été informé de ta présence, sans lui dire qu'il s'agissait de son père et professeur de DCFM ! Il aura donc la double surprise au cours du repas ce vendredi soir. Severus est déjà prévenu de ne rien dire à son frère et de ne pas t'appeler "papa" jusque-là. Quel petit ange ! Il sera dit que les fils que tu m'as fait sont d'une gentillesse sans limite. Ils doivent sans nul doute tenir de toi car chez les Malefoy le côté "poufsouffle" des sentiments n'est pas de bon ton.

Je t'embrasse, Ma douce torture et à vendredi.

Ta "quoi" ? Maîtresse, Amante, Compagne, Mère de tes enfants ?  
Drena Malefoy

_Harry sentait son cœur palpiter et cherchait à contrôler sa respiration. Cette femme avait le don de réveiller chez lui le désir, même avec une simple lettre. Encore une journée et demie à attendre. Il allait devoir attendre que son fils apprenne son "existence", attendre de pouvoir les entendre lui et son frère l'appeler "Papa", attendre de pouvoir embrasser et caresser le corps lascif de sa compagne. Oui, compagne, même s'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, elle était pour lui une compagne. Il voulait qu'elle le sache et lui envoya un hibou par retour._

Ma Douce Compagne, (voilà comment je pense à toi)

Je t'avoue que j'appréhende un peu la réaction de notre fils. Autant celle de Severus était celle d'un jeune enfant avec une soif inextinguible d'amour et de présence paternelle et ne m'a pas vraiment inquiété, autant celle de Jamie me fait peur. C'est un adolescent qui découvre la vie à Poudlard et en communauté et par-là même l'indépendance vis à vis de la tutelle parentale. Dès lors, acceptera t'il la venue d'un père dans le nouvel ordre de sa vie ?

Concernant ta fébrilité et ton impatience, je puis t'assurer qu'elle est réciproque. Depuis mon départ, mon corps fait des siennes et me montre le désir qu'il a pour le tien et ce malgré la distance. J'imagine déjà de te voir te cambrer sous mes caresses, de voir s'ériger tes mamelons, de lécher ta peau salée par la transpiration due au plaisir, de m'abreuver à ta source, d'écouter tes gémissements et surtout tes hurlements de plaisir quand tu te lâches enfin. Oh oui, je suis impatient de te faire à nouveau crier mon prénom à l'abri de ton lit à baldaquin.

Et voilà… d'y penser et mon corps réagit. Vivement vendredi.

Reçois, mes baisers, ma douce compagne.

Ta douce torture, ton Compagnon  
H.P.

_A la réception de ce message, Drena était dehors à regarder ses petits orphelins en train de jouer avec Severus. Elle était dans le belvédère, lieu réservé exclusivement aux Malefoy, à boire son thé habituel. Alors qu'elle lisait la lettre, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son ventre se tordre de désir. Elle se ventila avec le parchemin, en vain. Elle ignorait ce talent épistolaire chez son amant et se demandait si elle ne devait pas continuer dans ce sens. Elle se rappelait avec lu ce genre d'échange écrit et sensuel entre l'écrivain français George Sand et l'un de ses amants. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, elle fit apparaître son nécessaire d'écriture par un "accio"._

Ma douce torture, mon compagnon,

Nos deux fils partagent la même gentillesse et je ne crains pas trop ses réactions surtout qu'il m'a avoué son admiration pour toi dans l'un de ses courriers. Sinon, Severus et moi serons là pour te soutenir face à notre adolescent, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Tu me dis que j'ai crié ton prénom la dernière fois ! Je n'en ai guère de souvenirs. Je n'étais que soumission aux plaisirs dont tu m'abreuvais. Je n'étais qu'un corps et qu'un cœur balayés par un maelström de sensations et d'émotions. Je n'étais plus qu'instinct primal sous Tes caresses, je n'avais plus d'esprit plus de mots pour exprimer quoique ce soit. Si ton prénom est sorti de ma gorge, c'est qu'il était le seul son animal gravé dans mon inconscient. Mes seuls moments de conscience furent ceux où je m'appliquais à TE donner du plaisir avec ma bouche. Moi aussi, j'ai goûté au sel de ta peau, au sel de ta semence et je me suis sentie comme une odalisque, comme une geisha. C'est à dire obsédée et dévouée à te donner du plaisir.

Oh, il me faut arrêter là car le jeune Severus qui vient jouer près de moi, avec le vif d'or que tu lui as envoyé, risquerait d'entendre les gémissements de sa mère.

A bientôt ma douce torture !

Ta soumise compagne,  
Drena

_Harry venait de quitter la Grande Salle et le repas du soir quand il trouva le message sur son bureau. Il trembla légèrement avant que de l'ouvrir. Il avait reconnu l'écriture. Une fois ouverte, il la dévora. A peine eut-il fini de la lire qu'il dût aller se mettre sous une douche froide. Quand son membre reprit sa position de repos, il ne fut pourtant pas soulagé._

Ma douce et coquine compagne,

Tu m'as si bien chauffé que pendant de longues minutes j'ai dû aller prendre une douche froide. Si je suis enrhumé demain soir ce sera de ta faute ! Comment une femme qui n'a connu qu'un seul homme peut-elle avoir un vocabulaire si déluré et si érotique ? J'en reste pantois ! Serais-tu la réincarnation d'une geisha ou celle de la favorite de l'un de nos rois d'Angleterre, si tu te sens ainsi? Encore une fois, je crains que cette nuit mes draps se souviennent de toi ! Il serait peut être bon que nous arrêtions ces échanges même s'ils me ravissent !

Pour notre Jamie, je crains que son admiration pour le professeur que je suis ne s'arrête demain soir car il m'a avoué la semaine dernière qu'il méprisait ce père qui les avait abandonnés lui et sa mère.

Je me prépare pour me coucher et te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Je t'aime.

Ton impatient compagnon,  
H.P.

_Drena venait d'endosser son déshabillé quand le hibou de Harry arriva. Elle demande à l'animal d'attendre car une réponse allait venir. Une fois qu'elle eut lu cette lettre, sa réponse fusa de son cerveau à la plume._

Ma douce torture,

Tu ne veux plus de mes écrits brûlants ? Ils me viennent comme cela après avoir lu de nombreux échanges épistolaires érotiques de plusieurs couples moldus très célèbres. Ces gens, les moldus, ont un rapport à la sexualité si "magique" que j'ai dévoré tous les ouvrages regroupant ces échanges.

Tu ne veux donc pas savoir que je porte un déshabillé turquoise fait de la plus légère et douce soie et qu'elle me fait frissonner quand je l'endosse ? Tu ne veux donc pas savoir que lorsque je pense à nos ébats amoureux, ma main se glisse imperceptiblement aux creux de mes cuisses puis plus haut ? Tu ne veux donc pas savoir combien je vibre à l'avance que ce soit ta bouche qui en prenne la place ?

Puisque tu ne veux pas savoir, je te souhaite une bonne et tranquille nuit, ma douce torture car ce ne sera pas le cas pour moi !

Tendres baisers.

Ta compagne  
Drena

_A la réception de ce dernier, Harry ne tint plus et dut se servir de sa main pour assouvir le désir provoqué par sa maîtresse et compagne. Qu'elle serait douce la nuit suivante !_

-----

**Manoir Malefoy – 19 heures**

_James était fébrile et anxieux, il jetait de fréquents regards à la porte d'entrée. Il était intrigué par les sourires béats de sa mère comme si elle rêvait debout. Son jeune frère était passablement excité et jouait avec un vif d'or qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. L'invité mystère était en retard. Au manoir Malefoy, on mangeait à 18 h 30. Soudain, le lourd marteau de la grande porte se fit entendre. Ce fut Drena elle même qui alla ouvrir. James fut ébahi de reconnaître son professeur de D.C.F.M. Ce n'était donc pas son père qui viendrait ce soir. Alors que sa mère menait Harry Potter à la table familiale, James fut choqué de voir combien elle était fébrile. Ce n'était qu'un professeur après tout._

_Une fois assis et les plats servis, la conversation mouronnait sur des sujets comme seuls les Britanniques peuvent avoir. Severus regardait souvent son professeur comme s'il le connaissait et avait l'air gêné. Alors que le repas avançait, James décida d'intervenir._

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe enfin ?

- Et bien mon fils… je trouve que tu n'es pas très vif surtout quand on connaît les gênes dont tu bénéficies.

- Justement, je ne connais pas la moitié de mes gênes.

- Voyons, mon chéri, tu me déçois beaucoup, serais-tu exempt de l'intelligence et de ta mère et ton père ?

- Voyons, Drena ! _Intervint Harry_.

- Comment vous permettez-vous de parler à ma mère comme cela ?

- JAMES HARRY MALEFOY !

- Maman !

- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi tu es allé à Gryffondor ? Tu ne te demandes pourquoi ton deuxième prénom est Harry ? Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi j'ai invité ton professeur ici présent ?

_Là, la lumière eut l'air de jaillir dans l'esprit du jeune élève, il regarda alors Harry et sa mère, ainsi que son petit frère qui avait l'air d'en savoir plus que lui. Et il comprit._

- Vous… vous êtes mon père ?

- Oui et aussi celui de ton frère !

- Quoi ? Vous avez fait deux enfants à ma mère et vous l'avez abandonnée avec nous deux ? Vous êtes un vrai salopard.

- JAMES ! _Hurla Drena_

- James, je n'ai pas abandonné ta mère et vous. J'ai appris ton existence le jour de ton arrivée à Poudlard.

- Maman, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, il ignorait votre existence, je lui aie caché !

- Mais pourquoi, maman, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il m'avait fait souffrir ! Je lui en voulais ! Et le priver de ses fils était, je l'avoue, une façon de me venger. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je vous aie porté préjudice à tous les trois.

_James dévisagea ses parents comprenant que quelque chose de très fort s'était passé entre eux. Harry comprit encore mieux sa compagne et attendit la suite. Quant à Severus, lui, il attendait que tout le monde se calme pour montrer à son père comment il attrapait le vif d'or._

- James, ton père est un homme d'honneur ! Si je lui avais dit que tu existais, il aurait tout abandonné pour toi et moi ! Au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas lui imposer cela ! Il venait de vaincre Voldemort et sa vie avait été en suspend depuis tant d'années ! Je te demande de me pardonner, mon grand ! J'étais jeune encore, j'étais malheureuse et j'allais devenir maman ! Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. Je te demande de me pardonner.

_Là-dessus et voyant les larmes de son fils, elle se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des excuses. Par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère, James vit son père se lever et s'approcher d'eux._

- Tu permets ? _Dit Harry en lui tendant les bras_.

_Et l'adolescent se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Harry serra son fils avec amour. Il remarqua sa compagne les bras ballants. Il ouvrit un de ses bras et elle vint s'y blottir suivie aussitôt par Severus. Le câlin familial dura de longues minutes égrenées lentement par la vieille horloge._

-----

_Plus tard dans une des chambres, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre. Harry était sur le lit de Drena qu'il tenait étroitement enlacée. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés, ils n'avaient fait que parler des enfants, d'eux même, de l'avenir de leur "famille". Ils ne s'étaient même pas déshabillés._

- Comment veux-tu que nous nous arrangions dans la semaine ? _Demanda Harry_.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Veux-tu que je rentre tous les soirs ou me voir le week-end te suffit ?

- Je pourrais être tentée par peur de la routine de te dire seulement le week-end mais j'ai été "sevrée" de ta présence bien trop d'années pour avoir envie de te "lâcher"… Alors si tu peux venir dormir ici je serais heureuse !

- C'est d'accord, je dormirais ici !

- Aaah… seulement dormir ?

- Muummm, bien sûr que non, ma petite coquine !

- Ouf, je suis soulagée…

- Pour continuer dans nos projets… Je dois… je…

_Il se tortillait dans tous les sens pour attraper quelque chose dans sa poche arrière. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa, se mit à genoux et releva sa compagne devant lui._

- Si j'étais en retard, c'est que j'ai fait un "détour" par le chemin de Traverse ! Je suis allée faire un "petit" achat !

- Lequel ?

- Patience !

- Drena ! Cela fait des années que nous nous tournons autour toi et moi, que nous faisons l'amour comme si notre vie en dépendait. Tu m'as donné deux gentils, beaux et solides garçons. Tu m'as donné ton amour et ce depuis tant d'années ! Quant à moi, je suis encore surpris que tu veuilles quand même de moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Drena ! Je t'aime ! Veux-tu m'épouser ?

_Il lui mit alors sous le nez un écrin qui contenait une bague argentée sertie d'un diamant bleu. Elle était là à regarder tour à tour son compagnon et la bague ne sachant comment réagir. Il souria amoureusement et d'un doigt releva le menton de la jeune femme afin de refermer sa bouche._

- Attention à ne pas avaler les mouches, ma douce !

- Hein ?

- Une Malefoy serait-elle à cours de mots ?

- Je…

- Il semblerait ! Alors, ta réponse ?

- Je… Oui, oh oui, Harry ! _Murmura t'elle les larmes aux yeux_.

_Il prit alors la bague dans son écrin et lui passa la bague de fiançailles._

- J'ai choisi l'argent parce que c'est le métal qui te va mieux et ce diamant bleu car il est de la couleur de tes yeux, ma douce.

- Oh, mon amour !

- Tiens, je ne suis plus ta douce torture ?

- Si… toujours…

- Dis-moi, ne m'avais-tu pas fait plusieurs promesses ce jeudi soir dans tes lettres ?

- Qui moi ?

- Petite coquine, je t'aime !

_Les rideaux du baldaquin ne laissèrent alors plus passer que des gémissements et un soudain : "_Oh Harry !"


	18. Serait ce enfin le bonheur ?

**Chapitre 18 : Serait-ce enfin le bonheur ?**

**Manoir Malefoy - Quelques semaines plus tard**

_La foule avait envahi les parcs du Manoir. Ils étaient décorés aux couleurs des gryffondors, de gueule et d'or. Jamais de mémoire de sorciers, un amour si inconditionnel n'avait été vu chez une Malefoy. Tout le gratin était là même Rita Skeeter. Ce qui avait fortement déplut à Harry car il ne voulait pas que sa vie de famille soit décortiquée par cette harpie. Drena lui avait assuré qu'elle avait un moyen de pression non pas sur la journaliste mais sur le rédacteur en chef qui lui soumettrait tous articles les concernant._

_Harry était déjà dans le belvédère où aurait lieu la cérémonie. En effet, ils avaient décidé de se marier au plus vite. C'est au cours de la préparation de leur mariage, ils avaient découvert que la jeune femme était à nouveau enceinte. Ce qui avait une source de plaisanterie de la part de cette dernière. Elle aimait à dire que son futur mari et elle était de "parfaits reproducteurs". Ils avaient tous les deux gardé cela secret. C'était leur petit trésor à eux seuls, même leurs fils n'étaient pas au courant._

_Harry vit venir Ron à lui. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres illuminait son ami et témoin alors que lui même se sentait très angoissé._

- Alors, Harry, pas trop stressé ?

- Ron ! J'ai une peur bleue ! Et si elle ne voulait plus de moi ?

- Tu rigoles, je viens de la voir joliment parée, c'est une femme décidée et amoureuse qui plus est une Malefoy… Et puis, elle a décoré tout son domaine à tes couleurs ! Si ce n'est pas de l'amour cela !

- J'ai peur quand même !

_Harry vit alors les parrains respectifs de ses fils. Severus Rogue avait sa main sur l'épaule de James, tandis que Théodore Nott se tenait à leur côté. Un air moyenâgeux se fit alors entendre. Il put voir venir alors son plus jeune fils qui portait le coussin des alliances. Un sourire mangea le visage du père à la vue de Severus. A quelques pas derrière marchaient avec légèreté les petites Pénélope et Albanie qui lançaient des pétales de lys, de chèvrefeuille et de lilas. Où sa future avait pu trouver ces fleurs à cette période de l'année était un mystère pour lui. Il est vrai qu'il pensait parfois encore comme un moldu. Il vit ensuite venir Ginny et Hermione en dame d'honneur, elles étaient habillées de tenues blanches avec de fraîches broderies dorées. Elles se placèrent dans le belvédère._

_Ce fut le moment où la future apparût à tous. Harry sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements. De nombreux invités laissèrent échapper des "_Ouah_" ! Drena était tout simplement splendide. Sa chevelure était légèrement remontée à l'arrière de sa tête et retombait une superbe cascade de boucles blondes. De nombreuses et minuscules roses rouge et jaune vif agrémentaient cette crinière flamboyante._

_Elle avait autour du cou un lion doré aux yeux de rubis qui brillaient de mille feux. Elle portait un corset de soie jaune rehaussé de broderies dorées. Quant à la jupe, elle était en brocart de soie rouge et finissait en une longue traîne parsemée de dizaines de roses jaune vif. C'était une vision impériale._

_L'ancienne serpentard exposait encore plus son amour pour le "survivant". La maudite plume de Rita Skeeter n'en pouvait plus de gratter._

_Harry, lui, dévorait des yeux sa compagne. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Les invités et l'officiant avaient disparu même ses amis n'existait plus pour lui. Il se retenait même à grand peine d'aller prendre la main de Drena pour l'emporter dans leur chambre. Son regard était si explicite que tout le monde en comprit le message. La future mariée, elle, sentit ses joues rosirent sous les yeux chargés de désir._

_Elle arriva enfin sous le belvédère et Harry s'empressa de lui prendre la main comme si elle allait s'échapper._

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, Harry ! _Dit-elle en regardant sa main emprisonnée_.

_L'assemblée l'entendit et se mit à rire aux éclats. Harry les regarda furieux mais il rencontra le doux sourire de Drena et se calma. Aucun des deux amoureux n'entendit véritablement l'officiant les marier, tellement ils étaient occupés à se regarder dans les yeux. Il n'est que la phrase "_Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée _!" qui les fit réagir. Harry se jeta goulûment sur les lèvres de son épouse. Il est vrai qu'elle avait lui tenait la dragée haute depuis une semaine afin que leur nuit de noces soit mémorable._

_A la fin du baiser torride, tout le monde se mit à applaudir gaiement. Les mariés invitèrent les convives à aller se sustenter puis se mirent à naviguer parmi ceux-ci. Ils furent chacun de leur côté alpagués par des amis et se retrouvèrent séparés. Ils se cherchaient du regard en vain._

_Drena finit par se maudire. "_Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas invité ce salaud _?". Elle vit qu'il était accompagné d'une ancienne serpentard qui, elle, avait été invitée. Randy Parkinson s'approcha d'elle en louvoyant parmi les invités en tenant deux verres de champagne à la main. Il lui en remit un._

- Bonjour, belle Dame ! Une petite soif ?

- Bonjour, Randy !

- Tu es plus resplendissante que jamais ! _Susurra t'il à son oreille en se frottant à elle_.

- Doucement, Randy ! Je suis mariée et mère de famille !

- Oui, j'ai apprit que les bâtards que tu avais eut étaient de ton "époux" !

- Je t'interdis d'appeler mes fils comme cela et puis leur père va bientôt les reconnaître, ils s'appelleront Potter bientôt.

- Ok, ok ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Tu sais pour moi cela ne change rien ton état civil ! Tu es toujours aussi bandante.

_Drena ne lui répondit pas et se mit à rougir de honte. Elle ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait failli la violer, que Harry et Ron l'en avaient empêché et l'avaient retrouvée la jupe retroussée. Il continua à poser ses mains sur elle pendant qu'elle veillait à ne pas renverser son verre. Il la dégoûtait. Elle cherchait son époux des yeux mais n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Elle ne voyait même pas un seul de ses amis. Rita Skeeter, elle, était là et jubilait en laissant courir sa plume. Soudain, Randy fut comme soulevé du sol et envoyé à trois mètres de là. Harry se tenait là dans toute sa splendeur. Le serpentard se tenait la mâchoire._

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma femme ! Dégages d'ici, tu n'es pas le bienvenu !

- Elle a peut être envie que je reste !

- Drena ? _Grogna Harry en se retournant vers elle_.

_La jeune mariée était choquée par le regard coléreux de son mari, la jalousie y flamboyait. Douterait-il d'elle ?_

- Fiches le dehors, ce malotru ! _Soupira t'elle_.

_Il n'eut pas besoin de s'exécuter car les jumeaux Weasley, Bill et Ron le prirent par les quatre fers pour l'emmener. La position du personnage indésirable fit hurler de rire l'assemblée. Drena attrapa sa robe et se jeta dans les bras de son mari. Elle murmura à son oreille : "_Mon héros _!" Il l'embrassa avec un air de propriétaire. Le reste de la journée, il ne voulut pas la quitter d'un millimètre et jetait des regards jaloux à tous les hommes qui l'approchaient de trop près. Son attitude possessive prêta beaucoup à sourire. Il était évidemment que Harry avait enfin trouvé LA femme de sa vie. Même son ami Ron eut tout juste le droit de l'embrasser pour la féliciter. Comme à leur habitude, Fred et Georges voulurent en faire une blague et ils s'arrangeaient pour que l'un d'entre eux occupe Harry pendant que l'autre emmenait Drena danser. Beaucoup d'autres hommes s'amusèrent à ce même manège. Drena passa entre les bras de nombres d'hommes qui prirent plaisir à écouter son rire de gorge quand on la faisait valser ou danser une "scottish". Harry rageait de ne pas être le seul bénéficiaire de ses sourires. Il ne put avoir que deux danses avec son épouse. La fin de la fête sonna bientôt pour les mariés. Ils quittèrent la fête laissant le soin à Hermione et Rogue de la gérer. Ils transplanèrent alors jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd où les attendaient leurs bagages._

_Alors qu'elle contrôlait leurs affaires, Drena se sentit attrapée par la taille. Une bouche gourmande embrassa son cou élancé. Elle se mit à gémir le prénom de son mari. Il se mit à grogner._

- J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de regarder les autres hommes !

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue ? Avec Randy, Ron, Fred, Georges, Théo et les autres ?

- Es-tu fou ? Ce ne sont que des amis quant à Randy, il s'est invité !

- Je ne veux plus que tu regardes les autres hommes !

- Oh Harry, moi qui croyais que tu me faisais assez confiance pour annuler le sort d'exclusivité !

- L'annuler ? Comment ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Hermione m'a dit que tu le pouvais !

- Mumm ! Oui !

- Alors ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie !

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand je t'ai vue avec tous ces hommes, aujourd'hui, j'ai eut peur !

- Non, tu es bêtement jaloux ! J'étais LA femme de la journée, je suis devenue LA femme du Vainqueur de Voldemort, forcément que les regards étaient sur moi !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !

- Il va falloir que tu te contrôles, mon amour ! Cela risque de détruire notre couple ! Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé ! Tu peux avoir confiance en moi ! Je ne te tromperai pas !

- J'ai si peur !

- Et MERDE, Harry, je suis une femme enceinte et je n'ai pas de désir pour d'autres hommes que toi !

- Drena, tu deviens vulgaire !

- Harry, nous devons partir en voyage de noces, ne gâches pas tout, s'il te plait ! _Gémit-elle._

_Il la prit alors dans ses bras en la couvrant de baisers et en murmurant des "pardons"._

-------

**Ministère de la Magie – 10 mois plus tard.**

_Drena était assise dans la salle d'attente pendant que Harry était partit leur chercher un café pour patienter. Ils étaient venus pour régler les derniers papiers qui feraient de Harry le père de James et de Severus. La jeune femme tenait une belle petite fille de 3 mois dans ses bras. Elle s'appelait Lily Hermione Potter, son parrain était Ron et sa marraine était Hermione. Autant ses frères ressemblait à leur père, que la pouponne avait les cheveux blonds de sa mère et ses yeux pers. Toute attentionnée à sa fille, Drena ne remarqua pas les regards lubriques des hommes qui la contemplaient pendant qu'elle lui donnait le sein. Harry arriva sur ces entrefaites. A la vue de ces mâles en rut, il posa précipitamment ses gobelets de café et enleva sa veste pour cacher le sein et la tête de sa fille qui tétait goulûment._

- Harry, tu va l'étouffer !

- Les hommes te regardent !

- Et bien, laisses-les regarder, c'est lassant à la fin, Harry !

_Il haussa les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait épousé une femme aussi sexy ? Il ne se rappelait pas que Ginny ait provoqué autant de ravage sur les hommes ou peut-être était-il moins amoureux de celle-ci qu'il le pensait. Depuis leur mariage, il avait pu remarquer que Drena attirait la convoitise de bon nombre de mâles et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était certain de sa fidélité et qu'elle portait plus d'attention aux enfants et à lui qu'autres hommes mais il n'arrivait pas à départir de sa jalousie. Au cours du voyage de noces, il avait cédé et avait annulé le sort d'exclusivité mais le doute ne l'avait pas quitté._

_Néanmoins, il était heureux car cette nouvelle maternité n'avait pas amoindri le désir qu'elle avait de lui. Elle était restée tout aussi sensuelle et lascive qu'avant. Il adorait sa fille, elle était son premier enfant qu'il verrait grandir et ne se lassait pas de la contempler. Elle ressemblait étonnement à sa mère et faisait déjà des ravages parmi la gent masculine._


	19. Une mère, une épouse ou une maîtresse ?

**Chapitre 19 : Une mère, une épouse ou une maîtresse ?**

**Manoir Malefoy – Un an après le mariage.**

_Le soleil dardait ses rayons à travers les quelques interstices des rideaux d'un lit à baldaquin. Un frisson parcourut la femme nue qui s'y trouvait. Son amant venait de lui embrasser la nuque. Elle était à plat ventre, un drap froissé ne recouvrait que ses fesses. Elle se mit à gémir quand une main baladeuse vint se perdre sous le drap entre les cuisses fines. Une voix rauque et masculine s'éleva._

- Tudieu, tu es déjà toute humide

- Mummm, oui ! Qu'attends-tu ?

- Je dois partir ! Tu le sais bien !

- Non, ne me laisses pas dans cet état !

_Elle s'agrippa à la veste de son amant et lui prit la bouche. D'une main, elle commença à enlever le vêtement, de l'autre, elle tâta l'entrejambe de l'homme._

- Toi aussi, tu es prêt !

- Je ne peux pas rester, si je reste, il va me tuer !

- Mais non !

- Il saura que l'on a fait l'amour ! Il a souvent des doutes !

- Allons, comment pourrait-il s'en douter ?

- Car je suis négligé quand il me voit !

- Je t'en prie prends-moi ! Je suis nue ! Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ta braguette et me prendre.

_Il se mit à grogner et fit ce que la femme lui dit de faire, il l'enfonça dans le lit à grands coups de boutoir. C'était un coït urgent, pressé et passionné, du désir à l'état pur. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, aucune tendresse. La femme avait l'air d'une femme des origines à se tordre sous lui, elle luisait de sueur, elle grognait, gémissait, se tordait de jouissance sous lui. Elle criait et hurla le prénom de son amant : "_Harry !"_. Puis elle retomba épuisée. Son mari s'écroula sur elle et l'écrasa, il savait qu'elle aimait cela._

- Je te jure que Rogue sait quand nous faisons l'amour toi et moi !

- Mais non !

- Oh si, car en plus j'ai toujours un sourire sur les lèvres dès qu'il prononce ton prénom. Et il va me tuer car je suis en retard pour la réunion des professeurs !

- J'm'en fiche, j'ai bien le droit de vouloir faire l'amour avec mon mari ?

- Tu es une vraie bête de sexe, ma douce ! Allez, j'y vais !

_Il se releva et se réajusta. Elle était allongée à le regarder, les bras derrière la tête et ses cuisses encore écartées dans une pose la plus naturelle possible. Elle était une invitation à la débauche dans cette position. Elle lui souriait outrageusement et avec une perversité sans nom, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et mit une de ses mains sur son sexe. A ce spectacle, Harry se mit à gémir._

- Mummm, Drena, je crois que j'ai fait de toi un monstre, je t'ai dépravée !

- Mouiii, et je ne m'en plains pas !

- J'y vais, OUI, il faut que j'y aille !

_Elle lui fit un petit salut de sa main libre et il la quitta à regret. Une fois, son époux et amant parti, elle resta au lit complètement alanguie. Il allait pourtant falloir qu'elle se lève. Elle avait quand même deux enfants à s'occuper dont l'une à allaiter et un orphelinat à diriger. Depuis que Harry vivait avec elle, ses problèmes de lever étaient très fréquents. De plus, elle avait enfin la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé et elle savait que son mari aussi._

_Elle finit par se lever d'un coup. Elle prit sa baguette et nettoya les traces de leurs ébats puis fit son lit. Elle alla enfin prendre sa douche et se vêtit d'une tenue décontractée._

_Elle entra dans la nurserie. Elle fut accueillie par les gazouillis de la blonde petite Lily. Elle avait déjà cinq mois et poussait comme un champignon. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et s'asseya avec elle dans un large fauteuil. Elle déboutonna son chemisier et se mit à allaiter le nourrisson. Pendant que cette dernière tétait, sa mère lui faisait des caresses et passait ses doigts dans les cheveux clairs aussi fins que des fils de soie. Comme à chaque fois, Drena était émerveillée par leur ressemblance. Cela la changeait de ses noirauds petits garçons. Quelque chose chez sa fille l'intriguait, elle la dévisageait mais n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui était inhabituel. Une fois la pouponne repue, sa mère lui fit prendre un bain puis l'habilla. Elle la mit dans son transat et la descendit à la cuisine. Severus était vautré dans le canapé à dévorer des dessins animés sur la télévision que son père avait achetée pour toute la famille._

_Drena préparait leur petit déjeuner quand elle vit arriver un hibou sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle prit le parchemin et donna une poignée de graines à l'animal. C'était une lettre de Jamie._

Chère Maman

Cette deuxième année à Poudlard se passe sous les meilleurs auspices. Connaissant l'histoire de mon père à l'école, vous serez enchantée d'apprendre que je ne suis pas ses traces.

D'autre part, mon nouveau nom de famille est très vite entré dans les habitudes de mes camarades. Certes, je me fais traiter de fils à papa et de fils à maman et autres noms d'oiseaux par les serpentards mon côté Malefoy leur jette un regard de mépris indifférent.

Papa ne me fait pas de favoritisme et Parrain qui était déjà sévère avec moi n'a pas l'air de me pardonner mon changement de nom.

Voilà, chère maman, je vous ai noyée sous les mots car je ne savais comment vous dire que je ne retrouve pas mon médaillon. Je ne l'ai jamais quitté depuis ma naissance même pas pour jouer au Quidditch. Je devrais le retrouver dans mon lit en toute logique mais rien. Cela fait 2 jours que mes amis et moi le recherchons, en vain.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez car je sais qu'il symbolise votre amour pour papa.

Avec toutes mes excuses, ma petite maman adorée, je vous embrasse bien fort.

James Harry Potter  
Votre fils qui vous aime

_Drena était chagrinée par la perte de ce bijou mais s'il était un symbole de leur amour, il n'était pas leur amour. Son fils retrouverait lui-même ce médaillon. Elle repensa alors au Quidditch et à la fierté de Harry que son fils ait été sélectionné comme attrapeur et lui aussi dès sa première année. Il était fier de vanter la 3ème génération d'attrapeur de la famille._

_Drena appela Severus qui ne bougeait pas de devant la télévision. Elle alla dans le salon et vit le petit garçon de sept ans en pleurs._

- Severus, mon ange, qu'as-tu ?

- Je l'ai perdu !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ?

- Le vif de papa !

- Celui qu'il t'a offert l'année dernière ?

- Oui ! Je l'ai cherché hier soir et ce matin, je ne le retrouve pas !

- Tu l'avais encore hier ?

- Oui, je le faisais voler devant Lily !

- On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas, en attendant vient. prendre ton petit déjeuner

_Pendant que son fils mangeait, la jeune femme caressait encore les cheveux du bébé avec cette impression que quelque chose clochait chez sa fille._

_Soudain, une impression glaça son cœur, elle se leva._

- Severus, je te confie ta sœur !

- D'acc, m'man ! _Dit-il en mâchouillant._

_Elle quitta la cuisine pour le grand hall à la fois attirée et plein d'appréhension._


	20. Contactée

**Chapitre 20 : Contactée !**

_Drena toute tremblante arriva dans le majestueux hall. Elle trouva cinq silhouettes noires qui se retournèrent à son arrivée leurs baguettes à la main. Elle se maudit d'avoir laissé la sienne dans la cuisine. Les cinq personnages avaient sur le visage le tristement célèbre masque des mangemorts. Le plus grand d'entre eux, un géant, s'approcha d'elle._

- Dame Malefoy, mes hommages ! _Susurra t'il d'une voix animale_.

- Non, Madame POTTER, je vous prie !

- Vous voilà descendue bien bas !

- Au contraire, jamais un Malefoy n'est monté si haut ! Si près du Paradis !

- Pfff, notion toute moldue et pathétique !

- Que me voulez-vous, saletés de mangemorts ? Je croyais que mon époux et ses amis vous avez tous exterminés ou arrêtés ?

- Le monde est vaste et "certains" pays n'acceptent pas l'ingérence des aurors Britanniques !

- Oui, je sais lesquels ! Allons droit au but, que me voulez-vous ?

- Mmm, votre mari a une mauvaise influence sur vous ! Vous manquez de manière, votre père serait déçu !

- Mon père l'était déjà lorsqu'il m'a livrée à ce fichu Voldemort !

- Et en plus, vous ne craignez pas d'insulter leur mémoire !

- Pfff…. Allez-vous me dire la raison de votre présence ici ?

_Le géant alla poser la main sur l'épaule de la plus frêle des silhouettes._

- Notre "jeune ami" a de singuliers pouvoirs, il a pu déjà accomplir une bonne partie de la mission vous concernant.

- Et… ? _Questionna t'elle curieuse_.

- Aaah, nous commençons à vous intéresser ! Nous venons vous demander d'effectuer une mission pour nous !

- Jamais ! Vous entendez ? JA-MAIS !

- Attendez un peu ! Nous avons de quoi vous persuader. Nous savons que vous allez régulièrement au Ministère pour déposer les dossiers de vos pensionnaires. Votre mission sera d'aller au Département des Mystères. Un objet qui s'y trouve nous intéresse particulièrement. Nous le voulons à tous prix. Quand je dis à tous prix, nous savons lequel. Ce sera celui de la vie de vos enfants !

- NON !

- Nous allons vous prouver de quoi nous sommes capables !

_Tandis que le géant et le minus la dévisageaient, la première silhouette à sa gauche s'avança. Elle leva le bras à l'horizontal devant Drena puis ouvrit le poing. Une chaîne s'échappa, se mit à pendre et à osciller devant la jeune femme. Le médaillon de Jamie fut la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint. Le géant la regarda intensément._

- Notre "jeune ami" a prit cette médaille à Poudlard, sur votre fils pendant qu'il dormait.

_D'un revers de main, il indiqua au personnage suivant de s'avancer à son tour. Celui-ci fit comme l'autre sauf que le poing s'ouvrit la paume en l'air laissant s'échapper un petit vif d'or. Ce dernier restait au creux de la main gantée ne faisant que déployer ses ailes éthérées. Cette fois-ci Drena leva sa main à sa gorge oppressée. Le chef lui parla._

- Pour cette pièce, mon jeune ami, s'est fait un malin plaisir de le chiper à la barbe de votre époux hier soir ! Le talentueux et puissant Harry Potter n'a rien "vu" ! Mais voyons, la dernière "pièce" !

_La dernière silhouette s'approcha au plus près et mis sa main ouverte sous le nez de la maman inquiète. Là, sur le gant noir se trouvait une mèche de cheveux de soie claire de la petite Lily. Drena comprit alors que c'était cela qui clochait chez sa fille. On lui avait coupé sa chevelure._

- Ah, celle-là a été prise cette fois-ci pendant que votre "mari" et vous folâtriez !

- NON ! Pas mes enfants ! Pas ma Lily, c'est un bébé !

- Vous devez savoir plusieurs choses. Mon jeune ami peut revenir à chaque instant pour "s'occuper" de vos enfants. D'autre part, nous leur avons jeté un sort à chacun d'entre eux. Si dans trois mois précisément, vous n'avez pas accompli votre mission, ils mourront, si vous réussissez, vous recevrez une potion annihilante !

- Je ne veux pas ! Mon mari, mon mari ne supportera pas ma trahison !

- Il suffit de lui cacher !

- Il est trop doué pour déjouer les complots, il le saura !

- C'est le cadet de nos soucis ! Le contrat est entre vous et nous ! Vous aviez toutes vos entrées au Ministère en tant que Malefoy mais maintenant vous en avez plus en tant qu'épouse de celui qui a tué le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Oh Merlin !

- Maintenant, nous allons vous laisser ! Nous vous re-contacterons ! Pour bien vous prouver combien notre "jeune ami" est un atout, celui-ci va remettre à sa place chacun des objets "volés". Evidement, je vous le répète "bouche cousue" et à bientôt "Dame Malefoy".

_Une fois, les horribles personnages partis, Drena s'écroula au sol, les larmes aux yeux, les mains sur la poitrine comme s'aider à respirer. Elle hoquetait, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant : "_Mes bébés, mes bébés…_" ou des "_Oh, Harry_". Elle ne voyait aucune issue. Elle était désespérée. Elle ne voulait par trahir son mari et le monde des sorciers en aidant des mangemorts mais la vie de ses enfants en dépendait. Elle n'avait que trois mois. Trois mois pour sauver ses enfants._

_Des cris intempestifs la firent réagir et elle courut dans la cuisine où elle vit Lily recouverte de lait et Severus tout penaud et sa maladresse._

- J'ai voulu mettre du lait dans mes céréales avec ma baguette !

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon chou, pas grave du tout !

_Elle usa d'un sort de nettoyage sur sa fille et la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit au loin le belvédère blanc, lieu de tant de souvenirs avec Harry._ Oh, Merlin, je n'ai que trois mois. Trois mois pour sauver mes bébés !


	21. Trahison

**Chapitre 21 : Trahison !**

**Manoir Malefoy – Salle à Manger – Compte à rebours : 1 mois.**

H_arry dévisageait sa femme, il cherchait à percer son stoïcisme si malefoyen. Il lui trouvait le teint encore plus pâle qu'habituellement. Ses magnifiques yeux étaient cernés. Depuis plusieurs nuits, elle s'était même refusée à lui prétextant des maux de tête. Même au cours de sa grossesse, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de faire l'amour. Il était inquiet. Il hésitait entre un problème de santé qu'elle lui cacherait et le pire des scénarios. Ce dernier serait qu'elle le trompe et qu'elle ait des remords. Demain, on était un samedi. Il irait voir son ami Dean Thomas, toujours conjoint de Ginny, qui était devenu détective privé à la naissance de son premier enfant, à la demande de Ginny._

_Le lendemain très tôt, il parcourait discrètement le chemin de Traverse. Il se dirigea vers l'allée des embrumes. Il prit l'escalier d'un bâtiment miteux. Au fond du couloir, il y avait une porte vitrée où des lettres indiquaient : "_Dean THOMAS – Détective privée – Discrétion Assurée – Talent d'ancien auror proposé."_ Il toqua et au "_entrez_" entra dans le bureau._

- Harry ! _S'exclama Dean qui se leva et lui sera la main avec joie_. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je veux que tu enquêtes sur ma femme !

- Drena ? Non, Harry ?!

- Je la soupçonne de me tromper !

- Non, pas Drena, elle t'adore !

- Elle me fuit depuis deux semaines comme si elle cherchait à me cacher quelque chose, elle ne me regarde plus et… euh…

- Oui ?

- On ne fait même plus l'amour !

- C'est sérieux effectivement et je vois souvent cela dans mes enquêtes ! Néanmoins, es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas de la jalousie de ta part ? Tu as une drôle réputation à ce sujet !

- Quoi ?

- Les hommes de ton entourage savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas "approcher" ta femme et tout juste la regarder !

- Ecoutes ! Cela fait un mois qu'elle est comme cela ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Nous ne nous parlons même plus. Même pas de nos enfants. Nos enfants, elle les couve comme jamais, elle les surprotège. Le pauvre Severus ne peut pas faire un pas sans qu'elle soit sur son dos. Elle passe son temps avec Lily dans ses bras. J'ai même apprit qu'elle envoyait des sorts, des potions et objets magiques de Protection à James.

- Il se passe quelque chose effectivement, si elle a changé ses habitudes. Je m'en occupe !

- Merci, Dean ! Tu m'enverras la facture à Poudlard.

- Je t'enverrais mes rapports au même endroit.

- Bien, je te laisse car depuis que nous sommes ensemble avec Drena, nous n'avons jamais passé un week-end loin de l'autre.

- A bientôt, Harry !

- A bientôt, Dean !

_Harry quitta le bureau la tête basse. Il déserta aussi l'allée des embrumes. Alors qu'il déambulait dans le chemin de Traverse, il s'arrêta devant la bijouterie où il avait acheté la bague de fiançailles de Drena. Il vit un pendentif qu'il eut envie de lui acheter. Il s'agissait d'un serpent qui enfonçait ses crocs dans la gorge d'un homme. Il entra dans le magasin et l'acheta. Il alla ensuite acheter des bonbons pour Severus. Il repartit pour le Manoir._

_Drena était à son bureau occupée à gérer les papiers de l'orphelinat ainsi que ceux de la fortune Malefoy. Elle leva à peine les yeux quand il entra. Il passa derrière elle et tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, il lui passa le pendentif. Elle s'exclama._

- Oh, Harry, c'est si gentil ! Mais en quel honneur ?

- Dois-je forcément avoir une raison pour offrir un cadeau à ma femme ?

- Cela représente quoi ? _Dit-elle en se levant_.

_Elle alla devant la cheminée où un miroir trônait. Elle détailla le pendentif. Un homme se tordait de douleur sous la morsure d'un serpent femelle, il lui avait été rajouté une poitrine. Il était fait dans une pierre noire avec des inclusions bleues. Elle ressentit un grand malaise._

- C'est étrange comme symbolique, Harry ! Tu veux me transmettre un message ?

- Ma chère Drena, il est clair pourtant, tu es la serpentarde qui a terrassé le pauvre homme que je suis !

- Oh Harry, je n'aime pas que tu penses cela de moi ! Non, je n'aime pas du tout !

_Moins pour la faire taire que pour lui celer les raisons de cet achat, il lui prit les lèvres à pleine bouche. Emporté par son désir, il la plaqua contre la cheminée puis laissa une main descendre jusqu'en bas de la jupe en soie verte. Il commença à la faire remonter en faisant courir ses doigts sur une jambe gainée de bas de soie. Il arriva au bord et effleura la peau douce et chaude. Il sentit le porte-jarretelles en dentelles. Féminine et d'une classe folle, voilà ce qu'était sa femme. Cela l'excita encore plus surtout quand les gémissements de sa femme firent échos aux siens. Il l'enlaça encore plus fermement. Elle ne le repousserait pas aujourd'hui, il saurait se montrer persuasif. Tout en maintenant son emprise sur elle, il l'emmena vers la méridienne de style directoire. Il l'allongea et l'écrasa sous lui. Quand elle sentit sa virilité durcie contre elle, elle l'agrippa aux épaules et y enfonça ses ongles. Il gémit à la fois sous la douleur et le désir. Elle avait déjà les cuisses écartées et commençait à entourer les hanches de son mari avec ses longues jambes effilées. Il se mit à rire dans son cou. D'un geste impatient, il lui arracha littéralement son fragile slip en dentelle fine et en fit de la charpie. Il avait aussi ouvert sa braguette et en sortit son pénis dur et chaud. Drena le prit en main en se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'un air gourmand. Elle eut un doux mouvement de va et vient. Harry se mit à grogner en lui dévorant le cou. Elle pointa le membre de son mari vers sa chaude et humide caverne où il s'enfonça d'un seul coup. Elle frissonna alors des talons à la nuque et rejeta la tête en arrière._

- Oh Harry, mummm

- Oui ?

- Muummm, tu es au fond !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Oh Oui !

- Je reste là ?

- Ooooh, Harry, muummm…

- Tu veux que je bouge !

- Ouuiiii !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux !

- Bouges, possèdes-moi !

- Cela te manquait ?

- Ouuiiii ! Prends-moi fort ! Soumets-moi !

_Il eut un sourire empreint de tristesse. Il n'était plus aussi sûr qu'elle était à lui seul. Il était tenté de lui re-jeter le sort d'exclusivité. Chassant cette idée qui tombait mal, il entama le va et vient dans le ventre de sa compagne, il la serrait fort contre lui comme pour s'imprimer en elle. Ses ahanements devenaient de plus en plus rauques et répondaient aux gémissements de sa maîtresse. Il se mit à accélérer lui donnant de coups de reins de plus en plus puissants puis il se vida en elle. Quand il se releva, il remarqua qu'il lui avait laissé des marques sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et sur son cou de cygne. Elle avait un sourire alangui et n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. A combien d'hommes avait-elle offert ce sourire sensuel ? Voilà la question qu'il se posa. Il secoua la tête puis se rajusta._

- C'était très bon, ma douce !

- Muummm, tout à fait d'accord, Harry !

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu refusée à moi ces derniers jours ?

_Elle resta silencieuse et se rajusta sans le regarder._

- Tu ne me réponds pas ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ! C'est tout !

- Et bien, je peux compter sur ma gentille petite épouse cette nuit ?

- Gentille, moi ?

- N'essaie pas de faire la Malefoy ! Ton masque ne marche plus, nous savons tous que tu es une véritable poufsouffle !

- Oooh, non ! La pire des insultes.

- C'était un compliment !

_Elle se releva et embrassa son mari sur le nez._

- Ouaip, et bien les Malefoy ont perdu tout leur prestige !

- Y'a plus de Malefoy ! _Répondit-il_.

- Et ce n'est sans doute pas un mal !

_Il fronça les sourcils car jamais sa femme n'avait parlé si mal de sa famille. Que se passait-il ? Il avait sentit énormément d'amertume dans ces mots._

- Il va falloir que j'aille recherche un slip, regardes ! _Dit-elle en exhibant la malheureuse dentelle déchiquetée_.

_Il souria, enchanté._

- Peut-être devrais-tu éviter d'en porter ?

- Es-tu fou ? Avec nos enfants et les orphelins dans les parages ? Décidemment, Harry, tu n'as aucunes manières !

- Et tu aimes cela ! _Murmura t'il en l'enlaçant_.

_Ils échangèrent un long baiser amoureux et oublièrent leurs soucis. Ils s'aimaient tant. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle les laisser tranquille ? Harry se détacha de Drena._

- Allez, je te laisse travailler, tu n'oublieras pas le déjeuner ? Pas comme la semaine dernière ?

- Non, mon amour !

_Il venait à peine de refermer la porte qu'un hibou vint toquer à la fenêtre avec une lettre de couleur pourpre. Elle se mit à blêmir. De nouvelles consignes lui étaient envoyées. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prit le document. Ses mains tremblaient pendant qu'elle ouvrit la lettre. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Finalement, toute serpentarde qu'elle était, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas douée pour les complots. L'avancement de sa mission consistait à laisser des sorts et contre sorts "invisibles" afin d'aider ses maîtres-chanteurs à atteindre l'objet désiré._

_---------- _

_Le mardi suivant, l'après-midi, Harry était à son bureau de Poudlard en train de corriger les devoirs de la veille. Un grand duc de très grande taille entra alors par la porte grande ouverte. Il lâcha un lourd dossier sur le bureau. Il était accompagné d'une lettre de Dean._

Cher Harry,

Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir je me suis fait aider par Colin Crivey qui est mon photographe attitré lors de nos filatures. Ce qui fait qu'à part toi, nous sommes deux à connaître ce que contient ce dossier.

Je dois t'annoncer qu'il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je vais commencer par la bonne nouvelle : ta femme ne te trompes pas.

La mauvaise est, hélas, beaucoup plus grave pour elle, pour toi et tous le monde en fait : Drena travaille pour les mangemorts. Je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit un.

Tu remarqueras sur les photos qu'elle s'est engueulée plusieurs fois avec eux. Je pense qu'ils ont un problème.

Colin et moi ne parlerons à personne de ce que nous avons découvert. Nous te laisserons libre de trouver la solution. Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à nous contacter.

A bientôt.  
Dean

P.S. : Au fait, j'ai décidé que je ne te ferais pas payer mon travail alors ne te fatigues pas à me demander la facture.

_Harry eut un triste sourire. Il ouvrit le dossier et vit les photos compromettantes de sa femme qui parlait à des hommes masqués comme à la grande époque de Voldemort. Il la vit aussi entrer au Ministère et entrer au département des Mystères en jetant des sorts de ci de là. Quand il eut tout lu, il se prit la tête dans les mains. _Oh, Drena ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi ? Que dois-je faire ? QUE-DOIS-JE-FAI-RE ?


	22. La Prison d'Azkhaban

**Chapitre 22 : La prison d'Azkhaban**

**Manoir Malefoy – Un mois et quelques jours après la visite des mangemorts**

_Drena venait de reposer sa fille, dûment allaitée, dans son lit. Elle avait déjà 6 mois et sa mère pensait déjà à diversifier ses repas. Elle lui avait fait essayer une compote de pommes et Lily avait adoré. Oh, Merlin, comme je t'aime mon petit ange !. Elle caressa longtemps les doux cheveux où la mèche coupée avait "remplacée". Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Elle prit la direction de sa chambre à coucher. Elle entendit son mari qui bougeait dans le lit._

- Drena ?

- Oui !

- Viens tout de suite !

- Je voulais me changer !

- Non, viens maintenant !

- Tu es impatient, ma torture !

- Oui ! Viens !

_Elle rejoignit son mari dans le lit. Il était lui aussi encore habillé. Elle s'allongea et reçut la bouche de son mari. Alors qu'elle sentait sa langue jouer avec la sienne, la main de son mari passa sur sa nuque. Un gouffre noir l'aspira et l'éloigna alors du visage aimé de son mari._

_--------_

_Un frisson. Un très long frisson. Comme il fait froid ! Et je me sens si triste !. Drena finit par se lever. Elle n'était pas dans son lit devant elle un mur gris, tout autour des murs de pierres grises. Le lit était dur, les couvertures étaient grises et d'une laine rêche et terne. Il y avait un broc d'eau clair, un pot pour les commodités, il lui semblait. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Que lui était-il arrivé ?_

_Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui était grillagée. Elle regarda au dehors. Une île voilà où elle était. Elle vit "voler" des détraqueurs. Elle était dans une cellule. _Azkhaban ! Je suis à Azkhaban ! Oh Merlin, comment ai-je pu atterrir ici ?. _Elle alla à la lourde porte de bois. Elle se mit à taper dessus et à hurler._

- Le directeur, je veux voir le Directeur !

_Un garde arriva à ce moment-là et la regarda par l'œilleton._

- Que veux-tu Malefoy ?

- Oh Seigneur, c'est un cauchemar ! Je suis Drena Potter, la femme de Harry Potter ! Appelez-moi le Directeur !

- Le directeur Goyle ?

- Hein ? Euh Oui !

- J'vais l'chercher !

_Elle était en train de rêver. Le garde l'appelait Malefoy. Que s'était-il passé ? Au bout de quelques minutes, des bruits de talons claquèrent dans le couloir. Une clé grinça dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit en couinant sur ses gonds._

- Bonjour, Drena !

- Ah Goyle ! Fais-moi sortir d'ici !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- C'est une erreur ! Je suis la femme de Harry Potter !

- Je sais qui tu es et je sais aussi que c'est grâce à ton mari que tu es ici !

- NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Jamais Harry ne m'aurait fait cela !

- Vraiment ? N'as-tu pas trahi ?

- Non ! _Murmura t'elle en baissant les yeux_.

- Menteuse ! Dean Thomas t'a espionné. Il a transmis le dossier à ton mari qui l'a transmis au Ministère et au Bureau des Aurors. Tu as parti lier avec les mangemorts !

- Je… je veux voir mon mari ! Il faut que je lui explique !

- Il se doutait que tu dirais cela ! Il nous a dit qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à toi !

- Mes enfants ! Ils…

- Eux non plus, tu ne les verras plus !

- NON ! Pas mes bébés ! Goyle… ils sont en danger ! Ils vont mourir ! Laisse-moi partir !

- Boucle la, Malefoy ! _Cria t'il en sortant suivi par le garde_.

- Goyle, NOOOONNN ! Goyle ! Mes bébés, mes bébés, ils vont mourir, je dois les sauver ou alors dis-le à Harry. Dis-lui que nos enfants sont en danger ! S'il te plait ! Goyle, Goyle ! NOOOOOOOOON !!!

_Son ancien camarade était déjà loin et ne l'entendait déjà plus. Elle continua de taper contre la porte et s'écorcha les mains. Elle finit par se laisser glisser contre le pan de bois et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle hoquetait et disait sans cesse "_Mes bébés, oh mes bébés !_"_

_-----_

**Prison d'Azkhaban – Un mois plus tard.**

_Deux gardes exploraient le pied des tours d'Azkhaban. C'était une obligation que le nouveau Directeur avait instaurée depuis cinq ans. Il avait permit d'éviter beaucoup d'évasions. En faisant leur ronde, ils veillaient à se tenir éloignés des détraqueurs. Ces derniers étaient "revenus" à Azkhaban après la mort de Voldemort. Les gardes arrivèrent à la Tour Ouest. Là, ils virent une accumulation excessive d'animaux de toutes sortes qui vivaient au pied de la tour. Certains voletaient, d'autres levaient la tête. Les gardes fouillèrent au pied de la tour, ils trouvèrent des restes alimentaires, soit des os, des noyaux de fruits, etc. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent aussi des traces de sauce sur la fenêtre de la coupable._

- C'est la Malefoy ! Elle a jeté sa nourriture !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On avertit le Directeur ! Surtout que l'on a l'obligation de détecter ceux qui font la grève de la faim !

_Ils finirent leur tournée et remontèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur directeur. Il était penché sur le dossier d'un ancien mangemort qui devait être relâché après 10 ans passés dans cette forteresse. Il releva la tête à l'arrivée de ses hommes._

- Oui ? Un problème ?

- On a retrouvé des traces de nourriture au pied de la tour Ouest !

- Oui et alors ?

- Nous pensons que la Malefoy ne se nourrit plus !

- Très bien, venez avez moi, nous allons aller la voir !

_Ils tenaient de lourdes torches qui jetaient des ombres difformes sur les murs des couloirs de la prison. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la cellule de "La Malefoy" ! En cette fin de journée, elle était plongée dans le noir, mais les torches en illuminèrent l'intérieur. La femme était allongée sur le côté le dos tourné vers la porte. Ils s'approchèrent, elle ne bougeait pas. Le directeur la tourna vers lui. Elle était creuse, sa peau était collée aux méplats de son visage, ses cheveux était ternes et sans vie. Il passa sa main sur les côtes de la silhouette amaigrie. Il ne sentait que les os pas un gramme de chair. Il posa alors ses doigts sur le cou. Tout d'abord, il ne sentit rien, puis une très légère palpitation frémit sous la pulpe de ses doigts._

- Allez chercher un brancard, elle est en train de mourir, cette idiote !

-----

**Hôpital Sainte Mangouste – Une demi-heure plus tard.**

_La malade avait été mise dans une chambre à part, plus pour qu'elle passe inaperçue que pour son confort personnel. Les médicomages et les guérisseurs n'arrivaient pas à lui jeter un sort comme si elle avait un bouclier qui empêchait qu'on la soigne._

- Il faut appeler son mari, peut être arrivera t'il à quelque chose ?

-----

**Poudlard – Quelques minutes plus tard.**

_Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était particulièrement ardu ce jour là. Comme tous les précédents à dire vrai. James regardait son père et le regard dur qu'il jetait à ses élèves. Depuis que sa mère les avait quittés, Harry s'occupait d'eux avec toute l'attention dont il pouvait faire preuve. Molly Weasley avait accepté de garder Severus et Lily dans la journée comme elle le faisait avec ses propres petits enfants._

_Le départ de Drena avait un grand choc pour tous ses amis. Seuls les plus proches savaient qu'elle avait travaillé pour les mangemorts. Le monde des sorciers, lui, pensait qu'elle en avait eut marre d'être une mère poule et qu'elle était partie avec un jeune sorcier. Harry laissait les pires rumeurs circuler sauf si cela pouvait perturber ses enfants et plus particulièrement Jamie._

_Harry avait sombré pendant une semaine dans l'alcool mais le soutien de ses amis et la présence de ses enfants l'avaient fait sortir de son marasme. Dean avait été désolé d'avoir occasionné ce séisme dans sa vie. Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'était en rien responsable de l'égarement de sa femme._

_L__a Directrice Mc Gonagall toqua puis entra dans la classe de Harry._

- Professeur Potter, pouvez-vous venir un instant ?

- Oui, Madame la Directrice ! Londubat, je vous confie la classe !

- Oui, professeur.

_Harry sortit de la pièce et écouta sa Directrice._

- Harry, il paraîtrait que Drena a été emmenée d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Le Directeur Goyle l'a trouvée en train de mourir de faim.

- Quoi ?

- Elle s'est laissée mourir de faim !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça, il faudrait que vous lui demandiez vous même ! Les médicomages n'arrivent pas à la soigner !

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Je l'ignore ! Ils souhaitent votre présence pour les y aider

- Bien… vous vous occupez de mes élèves ?

- Pas de problème.

_Harry repartit dans sa classe, prit sa baguette et sa mallette._

- Je dois partir ! Je vous confie à Madame la Directrice.

_Il partit alors en courant jusqu'à la grille de l'école et là transplana jusqu'à l'hôpital._

-----

**Hôpital Sainte Mangouste – Plus tard.**

_Harry fut reconnu par le médicomage qui avait la charge de sa femme. Il lui serra la main en souriant._

- Monsieur Potter, je suis Hart Precious ! Votre épouse est dans un état très critique, nous ne sommes pas sur qu'elle survive !

- Elle a arrêté de se nourrir, c'est cela ?

- Pas seulement ! En plus de l'affaiblissement général, elle a apparemment subi une infection à la poitrine suite à un engorgement de lait, il y a aussi que nous la soupçonnons d'avoir "attiré" les détraqueurs sur elle mais le pire c'est qu'elle a vraiment l'air de ne plus avoir de raisons de vivre.

- Je sais, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ses enfants, j'aurais peut être du lui laisser les voir !

- Je ne vous juge pas, Monsieur Potter, je vous donne juste son bilan de santé ! Voulez-vous la voir ?

- Je vous suis !

_Harry suivit le soignant dans une pièce dont la lumière avait été adoucie. Il s'approcha de la frêle silhouette recroquevillée sur le lit. Il recula à sa vue. Il avait l'impression de voir une de ces silhouettes si connues chez les moldus. Sa femme donnait l'impression d'être sortie d'un camp de concentration. Sa peau était parcheminée et jaunâtre. Des cernes énormes creusaient ses traits, son beau visage ressemblait plus à un crâne de squelette qu'à celui de la mère de ses enfants. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées et ensanglantées. Ses cheveux avaient l'air gris et morts. Il toucha sa joue qui lui parût si froide, si glacée. Le médicomage chuchota._

- Nous n'arrivons pas à lui jeter de sorts de soins comme si elle avait créé un bouclier qui nous en empêchait. Nous n'arrivons pas à lui faire ingérer de potions car elle ne se réveille pas. Peut être arriverez vous à la sortir de son inconscience ?

- Je vais essayer !

- Il faudrait lui faire boire la potion sur la table là !

- Oui, j'essaierai !

Il s'approcha de sa femme, le cœur serré. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, il l'aimait toujours et la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

- Drena ! Drena, c'est moi Harry ! Réveilles-toi ! Il faut que tu te réveilles !

_Il la regardait et ne vit aucun frémissement rien qui puisse montrer qu'elle était vivante. Il sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux. _Oh, Je l'aime encore ! Garce, je croyais t'avoir arrachée à mon cœur !._ Il lui prit la main décharnée et se mit à l'embrasser avec amour._

- Drena, c'est Harry, réveilles-toi, ma douce !

_Enfin, ses yeux papillonnèrent mais restaient dans le vide et le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Evidemment, elle avait eut besoin de véritable tendresse. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la détester ? Il l'entendit murmurer faiblement. Il mit son oreille à sa bouche._

- Bébés, bé… mes béb… és !

- Tes bébés, Drena ?

- Mou… mourir…

_Il releva la tête, effrayé. Avait-il bien compris ? Il essaya à nouveau d'écouter mais les balbutiements restaient les mêmes et étaient soumis à la fièvre de Drena._

- Drena, il faut que tu te réveilles, ma douce ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis ! Réveilles-toi !

_Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où le médicomage se rapprocha._

- Ah, notre malade se réveille ? Peut-être pourriez-vous lui donner sa potion alors ?

- Je vais essayer ! _Dit Harry_

_Il ouvrit le flacon et fit couler un filet de potion, une infime partie sortit par la commissure des lèvres. A peine, la jeune femme avait-elle avalé sa médicamentation qu'elle se mit à hoqueter douloureusement. Le soignant poussa Harry et mit la malade sur le côté. Elle se mit à rendre toute la potion ainsi que quelques gouttes de sang._

- Je m'en doutais… Il va falloir que nous allions doucement ! Son estomac n'est pas prêt à accepter quoique ce soit ! Il va falloir lui donner goutte par goutte !

- C'est une bonne idée cela ! Je connais des médicomages, dont mon amie Hermione Granger, qui utilisent la méthode moldue de la perfusion pour faire prendre leur potion aux inconscients.

- Je ne suis pas de ceux là !

- Essayons ! Vous voulez bien ?

- D'accord, d'accord !

_Une demi-heure après l'installation du goutte à goutte par Hermione qui était restée auprès de Harry. Il fut réveillé par un mouvement dans le lit. Il redressa la tête et vit que sa femme tentait faiblement de repousser la main de son époux._

- Drena ! Comment vas-tu ma douce ?

- Va-t'en ! _Croassa t'elle d'une voix rauque_

- Je ne peux pas !

- Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! _Hurla t'elle à s'en faire grincer les cordes vocales_.

- Je ne peux pas ! Je t'aime trop !

- NOOONNN ! Si tu m'aimais, tu ne m'aurais pas envoyée "là-bas" !

- Tu oublies que tu m'as trahi !

C'est à ce moment-là que Dean entra comme Harry lui avait demandé. Il s'installa dans le coin où se trouvait Hermione.

- Trahi ! Avais-tu besoin de m'envoyer "là-bas" ? En traître, justement ?

- Ce que tu faisais était impardonnable !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… ils sont "tout" pour moi !

- Les mangemorts sont tout pour toi ?

- NON ! Mes enfants, mes amours, je mourrais pour eux mais je suis une mauvaise mère, je n'arrive pas à mourir pour eux et je n'arrive pas à empêcher leur mort. Oh… j'aurais dû aller "embrasser" ce détraqueur quand il s'est approché de ma fenêtre… oui, j'aurais dû !

- Ne dis pas cela !

- Si ! Je n'en puis plus !

- Penses à tes enfants qu'est-ce que cela leur ferait si tu mourrais ?

- De toutes façons, ils mourraient peu de temps après moi !

- Drena ! Mais avant tout dis-moi quel est le rapport entre la mort hypothétique de nos enfants et ton travail pour les mangemorts ?

- Si je n'accomplis pas ma mission dans le mois qu'il me reste, un sort les terrassera tous les trois ! Comment crois-tu que je puisse vivre avec cela ?

_Harry se retourna vers Hermione et Dean, comme lui, ils avaient un regard terrorisé. Les mangemorts revenaient et s'attaquaient directement à la femme et aux enfants du "Survivant"._

- Raconte-moi tout !

- Cela a commencé, il y a deux mois, j'allaitais Lily ! Mon petit ange, je lui caressais les cheveux et quelque chose me gênait. Puis j'ai reçu un message de Jamie.

_Elle décrivit alors tout ce qu'elle avait vécu : la mort programmée de ses enfants, la description des personnages. Hermione était horrifiée et s'imaginait avec une menace identique sur la tête de ses enfants. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait fait exactement la même chose._

- Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois pour accomplir ma mission.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Et pourquoi ne m'as tu pas demandé pourquoi j'avais fait cela au lieu de m'envoyer "là-bas" ?

- Je te demande de me pardonner !

- Je m'en fiche ! Plus rien ne compte !

- Harry ! _Intervint Dean._

- Oui ?

- Il faut aller au bureau des Aurors ! Ils doivent traquer ces mangemorts ! Avec les descriptions qu'elle a faites sur leurs méthodes de travail, cela devrait nous orienter !

- Oui, tu as raison ! Drena, je te laisse aux bons soins de Hermione ! Je t'aime !

_Il allait l'embrasser sur la bouche quand elle détourna la tête et le baiser atterrit dans le cou ce qui occasionna un frisson chez la jeune femme. Il espérait que ce fut un frisson de plaisir. Rejoignant Dean, il se retourna avant de quitter la pièce._

- Je t'aime quand même, ma douce !

_Harry et Dean se présentèrent au bureau des aurors où suite à l'envoi d'un hibou, le Ministre les attendait déjà ! Les deux amis expliquèrent de bout en bout toute l'affaire. L'homme politique eut des paroles qui donnèrent à Harry l'envie de l'embrasser._

- Il s'avère donc que votre femme et vos enfants sont les énièmes victimes de ces fichus serviteurs du Mage Noir !

- Oui !

- Monsieur Thomas !

- Oui, Monsieur le Ministre ?

- Pourrions-nous compter sur vous pour reprendre vos activités au sein des aurors ?

- Ma compagne risque de tiquer mais comme c'est pour Harry et Drena, je pense qu'elle comprendra.

- Bien, monsieur Potter, il faudrait emmener vos enfants auprès des médicomages pour voir quels sorts leur ont été jetés ! Je demanderais au professeur Rogue de les aider dans leur recherche s'il s'avérait que c'est une potion qui ait été utilisée. Après tout, c'est une potion qu'ils ont promise à votre épouse !

- Oui ! Ils lui ont dit qu'une fois la mission effectuée, ils lui donneraient.

- Et bien commençons, le temps nous est compté, Monsieur Potter !

**---------------**

**Une heure plus tard, Harry revint vers la chambre de son épouse. Il y entendit des cris de rage et des insultes typiquement malefoyennes. Apparemment, sa femme avait reprit le dessus. Il entra. Il put constater qu'elle était au bord du lit en train de "combattre" l'infirmière.**

- Vous allez me laisser, sale garce ! Je dois aller voir mes enfants. Foutez-moi le camp ! Vous saurez ce que c'est d'emmerder une Malefoy !

- Je te signale que tu es une Potter maintenant !

- Je ne le suis plus depuis que tu m'as envoyée à Azkhaban, enflure !

- Eh bien, j'ai déteint sur toi, tu es devenue bien vulgaire !

- Ferme là, espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu m'as fait perdre un mois ! Espèce de salaud.

_Enragée, elle donna une claque à l'infirmière, arracha sa perfusion et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers son mari. Elle voulut le frapper à coup de poings mais elle était trop faible. Elle se serait écroulée au sol si son mari ne l'avait pas retenue contre lui. Il le tenait serrée par la taille. Elle pleurait la tête dans son épaule alors qu'elle tentait de le repousser._

- Je te déteste, mes bébés vont mourir à cause de toi !

- Je les sauverai, je te le jure, Ma Douce ! Je les sauverai !

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, épuisée et continuait à pleurer. Il l'emporta dans ses bras, elle était tellement légère, si éthérée, fragile comme du cristal. Il s'allongea avec elle sur le lit. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras._


	23. Reste t'il de l'espoir ?

**Chapitre 23 : Reste t'il de l'espoir ?**

**Manoir Malefoy – Compte à rebours : 3 semaines.**

_Le Jardin d'hiver était florissant. La chaleur était reposante et Drena somnolait sur un une méridienne. Harry avait insisté pour qu'elle fasse une sieste tous les après-midi comme sa fille ! Un magnifique papillon rouge voletait et se cognait contre les vitres. Il vint se poser sur le visage de Drena qui, dans son sommeil, se mit à froncer son nez pour s'en débarrasser._

_Harry arriva sur ce fait. Il souria amoureusement. Il remarqua que les soins, les potions et une alimentation assez riche avait fait disparaître le fantôme qu'elle était. La belle jeune femme pleine de vie au corps si désirable était revenue. Il s'approcha lentement sans faire de bruit. D'un revers de main, il fit s'envoler l'importun. Seul lui avait le droit de toucher à ce magnifique et pur visage pâle. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche attirante. Un doux gémissement lui répondit. Puis des bras fins entourèrent son cou pour l'attirer contre elle. Il se mit alors à embrasser les yeux fermés, puis son nez, puis ses tempes, puis ses oreilles, il semait et parsemait de légers baisers partout sur le visage de sa bien aimée._

- Mummm, merci, mon amant, profites-en, mon mari n'est pas là !

- Ah oui ? Le problème c'est que tes fils veulent te voir !

_Elle se redressa rapidement en donnant un coup de tête dans le nez de son mari qui se mit à gémir._

- Oh, pardon, mon chéri mais je suis tellement contente de les revoir !

- Ils arrivent dans quelques minutes, ta fille aussi !

- Pourquoi ne me les as-tu pas amenés plus tôt ?

- Parce que je voulais que tu reprennes des forces avant de les revoir !

- Ainsi, ma douce torture aime à me torturer ?

- Je tiens trop à toi ! Et je te voulais à moi seul !

- Oh, regardes l'allure que j'ai, il faut que je m'habille, que je me brosse et puis…

- Tout doux, ma douce… Ce sont tes enfants, ils t'aimeront comme tu es…

- Mais cela fait plus d'un mois que je ne les aie pas vus ! Si tu savais comme ils m'ont manqué.

_Dans le salon, la cheminée fit entendre son bruit caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette. Drena se leva de sa méridienne et se mit à trottiner pieds nus vers la pièce où pépiaient déjà ses enfants._

_A peine était-elle arrivée devant eux qu'elle se mit à genoux et tendit ses bras. Severus courut s'y réfugier tandis que James avançait à pas mesurés très intimidé. Molly, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui remit la pouponne qui pouvait déjà se tenir debout. Les pleurs ruisselaient sur les joues des deux plus grands et de leur mère. Harry entra et, à la vue de ce spectacle, se retint lui aussi de pleurer. Il croisa le regard affectueux de Molly. Des centaines de bisous et de mots d'amours furent échangés entre les quatre protagonistes contemplés par Molly et Harry._

_Le soir venu, Drena était penchée au-dessus du lit de Lily. Elle la contemplait amoureusement. Comme tu m'as manqué, mon petit ange !. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la pouponne. Elle passa ensuite dans la chambre de Severus. Il était assis en train de lire un conte de fée moldu offert par Hermione. Il souria à sa mère, posa son livre sur sa table de nuit et tendit ses bras à sa mère. Ils se firent un gros câlin et de gros bisous. Ensuite, il s'allongea et elle borda bien serré puis lui passa la main pour repousser les cheveux ébouriffés si semblables à ceux de son père. Elle finit par lui donner un dernier bisou sur le front. Elle rejoignit son "grand". James était devant son bureau entre de réviser avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue._

- Il faut te coucher mon grand !

- Oui, maman, j'y vais !

_Il courut jusqu'à son lit et rabattit ses couvertures. Il fit un grand sourire à sa mère. Malgré son âge, il avait méchamment envie de se faire embrasser par sa mère. Elle s'assit au bord du lit._

- As-tu quelque chose à me dire, mon grand ? J'ai bien remarqué que toute la journée, tu mourrais d'envie de me poser des questions !

- Maman, tu n'étais pas vraiment une mangemort, hein ?

- Non, mon chéri ! Je voulais juste vous protéger, ils avaient menacé de vous tuer !

- Ah c'est cela, on ne voulait rien me dire !

- Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir !

- Merci maman ! Bonne nuit ! Maman….

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi mon grand ! Si fort !

_Elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et comme pour son frère, elle arrangea ses cheveux. Elle se releva et vit Harry qui l'admirait amoureusement. Ils sourirent mutuellement et s'enlacèrent sous les yeux de leur aîné. Le chef de famille ferma la porte de la chambre en emmenant sa femme vers l'escalier. Pendant qu'ils le descendaient, il soutenait sa femme qu'il savait encore faible._

- Je t'ai entendue dire à Jamie que tu avais voulu les protéger !

- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il était toujours en danger de mort.

- Cela va s'arranger, nous avançons dans l'enquête !

- J'ai si peur, Harry, le temps passe vite ! Il ne reste que trois semaines avant le délai imparti.

- Nous y arriverons, ma douce, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Mais je m'inquiète ! Rien n'a bougé !!!

- Viens, allons-nous coucher ! Je vais t'aider à oublier ! _Murmura t'il prometteur en l'emmenant dans leur chambre._

_Elle entra la première dans la pièce conjugale et se retrouva fougueusement enlacée. Harry poussa sa femme vers le psyché doré près du lit. Il posa son menton sur la frêle épaule puis se mit à mordiller la nuque tant adorée. Pendant tout ce temps, ils se regardaient dans le miroir. Les mains masculines enveloppaient la taille sur lesquelles étaient posées fines, blanches et racées celles de la jeune femme. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière contre la poitrine de son mari. Quand le baiser se fit suçon et quand des mains audacieuses relevèrent le déshabillé arachnéen, elle se mit à gémir languissamment en fermant les yeux. Des doigts tout aussi hardis étaient arrivés en haut de ses cuisses interminables. Des trémolos de plaisir jaillirent de la douce gorge. Une voix rauque parvint à son cerveau engourdi._

- Ouvre tes beaux yeux, ma douce !

_Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Elle rencontra les yeux fascinants de l'homme de sa vie. Un regard chargé de désirs suaves et lubriques usait du miroir pour couvrir le corps tant désiré de son épouse. Elle sentit ses jambes faiblirent mais elle fut retenue par les bras forts de son amant._

- Des faiblesses, ma douce ?

- Mummm !

- Je vais t'en guérir, tout de suite !

_Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le lit. Elle soupirait contre lui. Il déposa délicatement sur la couche accueillante. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fait pour le dire, il se déshabilla totalement. Il était nu et exposait fièrement sa virilité tendue. Il s'allongea sur la sylphide alanguie. Il frissonna au contact de la soie blanche._

- C'est quoi ce "chiffon" qui m'empêche de sentir ta peau si douce !

- Tu n'as qu'à me l'ôter !

_De ses mains puissantes, il arracha le fragile rempart. Elle frémit sous le regard brûlant de son mari._

- Regarde, ma douce, ce que tu me fais faire ! J'ai détruit un vêtement de grand prix !

- Pfffuuu, je m'en achèterai un autre !

- Et je pourrais aussi le détruire ?

- N'en fais pas une habitude tout de même ! _Susurra t'elle_. En attendant, qu'attends-tu pour continuer ton "ouvrage" ?

- Oh, ma petite coquine est revenue !

_Il se pencha sur le corps nu et commença par baiser le ventre arrondi, il porta attention à chaque cicatrice qui le zébrait. Il s'attaqua ensuite au sensible nombril qui la fit onduler sous lui. Tandis qu'une de ses mains attrapa un des seins lourds, l'autre écarta l'une des cuisses blanches et sa bouche descendit plus bas. Les hanches de sa compagne basculèrent en avant pour s'offrir totalement. Il releva la tête et l'observa. Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'accrochait aux draps. Il se redressa et s'allongea sur elle puis lui embrasse le cou fiévreusement. Drena enveloppa les hanches de Harry de ses jambes démesurées qu'elle croisa. Il ne put faire autrement que de venir en elle. Il décida que ce serait long et bon. Il prit tout son temps et ses reins prirent un rythme lent et suave. Cela durait depuis un bon bout de temps quand il remarqua qu'une fine pellicule de transpiration faisait briller le visage de sa femme. Il murmura tout prêt de son oreille._

- On accélère ?

- Oui, oooh ouiii !

_Il intensifia son mouvement et, allait et venait de plus en plus vite soulevant le corps de sa maîtresse. Elle grognait et lui enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos puis le prit à bras le corps pour sentir tout le corps de son mari contre elle._

- Oh, Drena, j'arrive.

_Puis s'écroula sur elle, il voulut se retirer pour ne pas peser sur elle mais elle le maintint dans cette position. Il était lourd sur et en elle mais elle voulait qu'il reste ainsi sans bouger. Elle délia ses jambes qu'elle laissa tomber sur les côtés._

- Je vais t'étouffer, ma douce ! Je vais t'écraser !

- Non, reste, j'aime ça !

_Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes quand l'inconfort la gagna._

- Ah tu vois ! Heureusement que je ne me suis pas endormi !

_Il la bascula sur lui en se mettant sur le dos._

- C'est une meilleure position !

_Il souleva la tête de sa femme et vit qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Il l'embrassa sur le nez et l'enferma dans ses bras pendant que la tête blonde reposait sur sa large poitrine._

**Manoir Malefoy – Compte à rebours : 2 semaines.**

_Alors que James était retourné à Poudlard et que Harry passait son temps libre en dehors de Poudlard pour faire ses enquêtes, Drena veillait sur les deux plus jeunes comme une mère poule sur ses poussins. Harry et tous leurs amis s'en amusaient et se moquaient d'elle. Ils aimaient à lui rappeler l'ancienne Drena si hautaine, si méprisante, si peu encline à l'amour maternel. Elle répondait que c'était le passé et les errements de la jeunesse. Tout le monde, son parrain y compris, cherchait à la noyer sous les occupations pour qu'elle évite de penser au compte à rebours mais son cœur palpitait chaque jour un peu plus. Ses enfants commençaient à ressentir l'inquiétude de leur mère et usaient de sa crainte pour obtenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Leur père lui en faisait le reproche en l'accusant de les "pourrir". Elle ne répondait pas mais le regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux. A ce moment-là, il la prenait dans les bras et lui demandait pardon. Puis il l'emmenait dans leur chambre pour la noyer sous ses baisers et son désir._

**Manoir Malefoy – Compte à rebours : 1 semaine.**

_Elle avait prit sa baguette et s'était habillé de vêtements confortables et de chaussures de marche. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait confié ses enfants à Molly en prenant comme prétexte des courses à faire. Ce que tous ignoraient c'est que cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait mûri son projet. Elle venait d'envoyer un hibou à ses "contacts" mangemorts et attendait la réponse._

_Elle pianotait la table de la cuisine quand elle ne se levait pas pour faire les cent pas. Un de ses grands ducs entra avec le parchemin typique utilisé par ses anciens commanditaires, il était accompagné d'un petit paquet. Elle tremblait en ouvrant la lettre et la déchira quelque peu._

Dame Malefoy,

Nous n'ignorons pas dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez à l'heure actuelle.

Vous avez fait un séjour à Azkhaban car vous avez été découverte ainsi que le but de votre mission.

Néanmoins, au vu de vos bonnes "dispositions" et des antécédents de votre famille, nous acceptons de vous rencontrer. Vous trouverez ci-joint un portoloin conçu pour n'emporter qu'une seule personne : vous !

Toute autre personne qui essaierait de l'utiliser subirait un sort mortel.

Nous vous attendons, curieux de connaître ce que vous pourrez nous offrir en échange des potions nécessaires à la survie de vos enfants.

Bien à vous.

Les fidèles mangemorts de Lord Voldemort.

_Elle ouvrit le paquet qui contenait un petit serpent de pierre. Elle le prit dans la main et se sentit aspirée._

**Quelque part**

_Elle "atterrit" dans une grotte sombre seulement éclairée par quelques torches._

- Dame Malefoy, entrez donc ! _Fit la voix très grave du chef des Mangemorts_.

_Elle s'approcha du fond de la grotte. Elle ouvrit la main et vit que le serpent de pierre était en poussière._

- Pourquoi ? _Dit-elle en montrant sa main_

- Il était à sens unique et devait s'autodétruire.

- Ah !

- Bien, Dame Malefoy ! Que nous voulez-vous ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que je pouvais faire pour pallier à l'échec de ma mission ?

- Nous ne pouvons vous redonner cette mission ni même une autre puisque vous seriez d'office "surveillée" par votre époux et le Ministère !

- Ne puis-je vous être utile en quoique ce soit ?

- Moi, j'ai une idée !

C'était le "jeune ami" qui venait de parler et de s'approcher. Il penchait la tête et regardait la jeune femme.

- Vous savez que je dois régulièrement me mettre en "quête" ! Si j'avais ma "nourriture" à portée de mains peut être serais-je plus efficace dans "mes" missions !

- Certes, c'est la meilleure utilité que nous pouvons trouver à cette femme ! Pensez-vous que les contre-poisons pour ses enfants méritent sa présence à vos côtés ?

- Oui, je le pense !

- Comme il vous plaira, mon "jeune ami" !

- Alors ? _Demanda Drena_.

- Bien, vous servirez à ce jeune homme de "nourriture" ?

- C'est un vampire ?

- Un semi-vampire !

- Acceptez-vous ce marché ?

- Oui, à la condition que nous fassions un serment inviolable vous et moi !

- Cela me convient on ne peut mieux… Josuah, approches, tu vas nous enchaîner !

_Le dit Josuah sortit sa baguette. Le chef toujours masqué joignit sa main droite à celle de Drena. L'Enchaîneur posa sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes. Et le géant se mit à parler._

- Drena, vous engagez-vous à servir de nourriture à Tom, notre jeune Maître ?

- Oui ! _Tremblota la jeune femme_.

_Et là Drena put voir commença Severus avait été "enchaîné" pour la sauver. Un filet de flamme entoura les mains._

- Drena, vous engagez-vous à ne jamais rien révéler de n'importe quelle façon sur nous et nos lieux de réunion ?

- Oui ! _Redit Drena_.

_Une nouvelle langue de feu s'enroula encore._

- A vous, Dame Malefoy !

- Et vous…

- Fenrir !

- Hein, Fenrir ???

- Oui, je suis toujours vivant !!! Continuez !

- Fenrir, vous engagez-vous à fournir la potion contre-poison au mal mortel dont vous avez atteint mes TROIS enfants et que vous ne tentiez plus d'atteindre à leur vie ?

- Oui ! _Répondit le Loup-Garou_.

_Encore une fois, les mains furent entourées d'un lacet de feu._

- Fenrir, vous engagez-vous à me laisser partir quand Tom n'aura plus besoin ou envie de moi comme nourriture ?

- Oui ! _Ricana Fenrir_.

_Et une autre flammèche les lia une dernière fois._

**Poudlard - Grande Salle – Repas de midi – 1 heure plus tard.**

_Le brouhaha habituel couvrait les conversations. Les professeurs étaient tous présents et parlaient tout autant que leurs élèves. Soudain, un immense hibou gris entra dans la Grande Salle. Il se posa devant Harry. A ses pattes étaient attachées deux enveloppes et un paquet. Harry les prit et l'animal repartit._

_Il ouvrit alors le paquet et trouva trois fioles. Chacune portait les prénoms de ses enfants. Chaque potion était plus ou moins importante au vu de l'âge de chacun des enfants. Harry regarda alors Severus et Minerva avec inquiétude. Il ouvrit l'un des deux plis._

Potter,

Votre femme est entre nos mains. Dois-je ajouter de son plein gré ?

Comme convenu avec elle, vous avez dû trouver ci-joint la potion qui devra être donnée au plus tôt à chacun de vos enfants.

N'essayez pas de retrouver Dame Malefoy ! Nous n'hésiterions pas à la tuer si vous vous approchiez trop près de nous !

Le chef des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort.

_Il donna la lettre à Severus puis prit et ouvrit la suivante._

Ma douce torture,

Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, cela voudra dire que mes enfants seront saufs.

Que veux-tu : je les aime trop ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre que vous trouviez le remède. Et si vous ne le trouviez jamais ?

Je sais que tu aimeras nos enfants autant que je les aime et que tu les protégeras au péril de ta vie. Saches néanmoins que j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que plus jamais, ils n'attentent à la vie de mes bébés.

Saches aussi, que JE T'AIME et que JAMAIS je ne cesserai de t'aimer et que nos merveilleux souvenirs empliront mes rêves.

Ici, je ne serais jamais que de la "nourriture" pour l'un de nos ennemis. Je risque de ne jamais revenir vivante. Je l'ai compris à peine j'avais fini de prononcer l'un des engagements au cours du Serment Inviolable que j'avais avec leur chef. J'ai été si bête, un comble pour une serpentard.

Il était écrit que nous n'aurions jamais la vie calme et paisible d'un couple normal !

Je t'aime.  
Ta compagne.

_Harry s'était levé au cours de sa lecture. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Severus et l'ensemble du personnel le vit pâlir et la lettre tomber à ses pieds. La Directrice se leva et prit la lettre. Tout le monde put remarquer qu'elle tremblait et laisser couler quelques larmes._

_Pas un adulte n'avait vu James s'approcher à la vue de son père en larmes. Il arracha la lettre des mains de Minerva et la lisait. Il se mit à crier._

- NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!

_Il partit de la Grande Salle en courant. Son père lui courut après._


	24. Quand une vie n'est pas une vie !

**Chapitre 24 : Quand une vie n'est pas une vie !**

**Une cave – Quelque part – De nombreux mois plus tard.**

_Une silhouette était recroquevillée sur la somptueuse couchette recouverte de chaudes fourrures. Les murs étaient recouverts de riches tentures. Des candélabres et des braseros étaient installés de part en part. Une grande bibliothèque abondamment remplie de d'ouvrages. Et pourtant, le temps ne passait pas, le temps ne passait plus pour l'occupante. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps le jeune Tom buvait son sang._

_Elle avait beaucoup apprit sur lui, des choses effrayantes, une malédiction pour le monde des sorciers. L'adolescent était né cinq mois après la mort de Lord Voldemort. Sa mère était une femme vampire qui avait accepté de se reproduire et par cette grossesse d'abandonner la vie éternelle. Elle était morte en couches._

_La lourde porte de bois de sa prison dorée s'ouvrit alors sur le géant Fenrir Greyback, le dernier partisan de Voldemort encore vivant._

- Bonjour, Dame Malefoy ! Je vous apporte votre potion de la semaine.

_Drena se retourna face à son geôlier._

- Bonjour, Fenrir !

- Vous m'avez l'air bien faible, Drena !

- Votre protégé a bu plus que de raison hier soir ! J'ai très froid aujourd'hui ! Très froid !

- Quel jeune inconscient ! Vous lui êtes tellement utile ! Depuis tout ce temps, il ne l'a pas compris encore ?

- Je crois qu'il aimerait du sang plus jeune et plus frais ! Il tient de sa mère et de son père !

- Je vais vous donner une potion plus puissante avant qu'il ne vous vide !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi, Drena ?

- Pourquoi prenez-vous autant soin de moi ?

- Tout d'abord, parce que vous êtes devenue indispensable à ce jeune idiot ! Et puis… je vous admire ! Beaucoup ! La seule autre personne qui réunisse autant le courage et l'amour, c'est votre mari ! Vous le savez ?

- Je ne suis pas digne de lui ! Et puis, je suis une serpentard, nous ne sommes pas renommés pour notre courage !

- Et bien, nous dirons que votre mari a beaucoup déteint sur vous !

- Ce qui m'étonne de vous c'est que vous admiriez le courage et l'amour ! Vous n'avez jamais eut cette réputation !

- Avant d'être ce que je suis, j'ai été un enfant ! Et si ma mère avait été comme vous… peut être, je dis bien peut être ne serais-je jamais devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui !

- Je ne suis pas une bonne mère !

- Oh que si, la meilleure que je connaisse !

- J'ai tenu mes fils éloignés de leur père, par vengeance !

- Vous êtes une serpentard et une femme !

- Argh… un compliment qui n'en est pas un !

- Ooh mais… le temps passe vite avec vous, je dois repartir !

- En parlant de temps… depuis combien de temps, suis-je ici ?

- Vous l'ignorez ?

- Oui, seules mes lectures et les "interludes" avec Tom rythment mes journées et je n'ai aucun calendrier sous la main !!!

- Eh bien, Dame Malefoy, cela fait plus d'un an que vous êtes des "nôtres" !

- Des vôtres, non ! Le garde-manger de Tom, OUI !

- Allez, Dame Malefoy, cela ne va plus durer longtemps !

- Oui, je sais que cela ne va plus durer ! Je sais que sa salive contamine et tue ses victimes et ce depuis qu'il est tout jeune !

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Que je suis condamnée ? Qu'il inocule du venin ?

- Oui !

- Tom s'est fait un malin plaisir de me le dire !

- Petit con !

- C'est de votre Maître dont vous parlez !

- Son père était mon Maître ! Lui n'est qu'un succédané imposé par sa mère !

- Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas le pouvoir et la puissance de son père ! Et ne l'aura jamais !

- C'est d'un décevant ! Si vous saviez, nous espérions vraiment qu'il vaille notre Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Saviez-vous que mon père avait proposé que je sois la "matrice" pour cet "héritier" ?

- NON !

- Si !

- Par l'enfer, il aurait mieux valu !

- Cela ne se serait jamais fait ! Ce n'était pas "écrit" !

- Oui ! Il est des destins plus ou moins grands !

- Le mien, ainsi que celui de Tom, ne sera jamais grand, Fenrir !

- Détrompez-vous, Dame Malefoy !

- Ah oui ?

- Le monde des sorciers a fait de vous sa nouvelle icône !

- Comment ?

- Vous êtes la mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour sauver ses enfants des mangemorts, c'est paru dans le Chicaneur en premier et même dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! Les Femmes Weasley sont montées au créneau pour vous défendre face au monde !

- Toutes ?

- Molly, Hermione, Fleur, et les sœurs Patil !

- Les sœurs Patil ?

- Oui, elles se sont mariées avec les jumeaux Weasley. Toutes, elles vous ont défendu y compris y compris Ginny Weasley et Luna Londubat. Vous êtes une icône je vous dis ! D'ailleurs, tout le monde pense que vous êtes déjà morte !

- Oui, c'est tout comme… grâce à Tom !

- Ah, si je pouvais vous sauver !

- Allons ! Je me suis résignée ! Faites de même ! Si cela ne vous fait rien… Je suis un peu fatiguée !

- Bien sûr, je vous laisse !

_Une fois la porte fermée sur le loup-garou. Elle avala la potion et s'allongea sur la moelleuse couchette. Elle était très confortablement installée mais elle restait une prisonnière. Comme de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps, elle essayait de visualiser les visages des êtres aimés. Jamie tout d'abord, son grand et beau garçon mais elle savait qu'il avait sûrement encore grandi. Après tout, il avait commencé sa troisième année à Poudlard depuis de plusieurs mois déjà. Nous avons déjà passé le nouvel an ! Si je ne me trompe pas dans mes calculs. Quant à Sev, elle se repassait le même souvenir. Quand il jouait avec son vif d'or. Harry lui avait dit que son père James avait la même manie, de relâcher le vif et de le rattraper juste à temps ! La petite Lily était plus malchanceuse. Sa mère se doutait qu'elle devait marcher maintenant mais elle avait du mal à se l'imaginer. C'était elle dont le visage s'estompait le plus. Sans compter ce fichu venin qui obscurcissait de jour en jour son esprit. Heureusement, les traits spécifiques de Harry et son regard vert et perçant, eux, elle ne pourrait les oublier. Son mari, son amant, son ami, l'homme de sa vie était fortement gravé dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Oh Harry, ma douce torture !. Elle se mit à frissonner. Le froid prenait son corps de plus en plus souvent et pourtant sa cellule était bien chauffée. Quand la mort vous envahit les cellules et que le froid s'installe, le meilleur chauffage du monde n'y peut rien._

**Poudlard – Bureau de Harry Potter – Au même moment.**

_Alors qu'il corrigeait des devoirs bourrés de fautes, Harry releva la tête et se fit rêveur. Son cœur se serra car il pensait à Drena. Sa femme, sa douce compagne, qui s'était sacrifiée pour ses enfants. James ne s'en était pas remis, il allait sur ses quatorze ans et d'apprendre que sa mère avait donné sa vie pour lui l'avait gravement perturbé. Il était devenu très taciturne ni ses amis, ni sa petite amie, Sorcha Nott, une serpentard, n'arrivaient à le dérider durablement. Personne n'osait lui parler de sa mère par peur de ses regards et de ses coups de poings. Seule Hermione discutait avec lui de ce que Drena était. Elle était l'épaule dont le jeune garçon avait besoin. Son père souffrait trop lui aussi pour soulager son fils. Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas fichu d'aider mes fils ? Heureusement ma petite Lily a l'air contente de son papa ! Oh ma Drena, si tu savais, elle te ressemble de plus en plus !. Harry posa sa plume et se leva vers la fenêtre. Il scruta l'extérieur obscurci par la nuit. Il mit son front contre la vitre. Son cœur appelait sa femme. Si tu pouvais m'entendre, si j'avais la certitude que tu es encore vivante !. Il sentit alors comme un souffle le parcourir, il eut l'impression d'entendre un gémissement et que l'on murmurait : "_Harry_"._

----

**Poudlard – Coupe du Monde de Quidditch - Un an plus tard**

_Des semaines, cela faisait des semaines que Ron se démenait. Hermione pensait qu'elle allait devenir folle. Après la disparition de Drena et la certitude de la recrudescence de la Magie Noire, il avait démissionné de son équipe de Quidditch pour rester près de sa femme et de ses trois enfants. Sa très bonne réputation et le piston lui avaient permis de devenir le nouveau Directeur des Sports Magiques. Aussi quand il avait apprit qu'il organiserait la prochaine Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il avait pourri la vie de sa femme et de ses amis. Cela avait permit à beaucoup de monde d'oublier un peu leurs soucis, Harry y compris._

_La finale Angleterre-France avait surpris tout le monde. On s'attendait plus ou moins à une Irlande-Australie. Comme la dernière finale avait été émaillée par l'arrivée des mangemorts sur le terrain, il avait été décidé qu'elle se passerait à Poudlard. Evidemment, des dispositions spéciales avaient été prises par Ron Weasley. Sans compter qu'elle avait lieu au cours des fêtes d'Halloween._

_De plus, il fallait tenir compte que les "nouveaux" mangemorts étaient de plus en plus actifs. De nouvelles rumeurs circulaient depuis quelques mois sur le fait qu'ils avaient un nouveau Maître. Ils l'appelaient l'Héritier de Voldemort._

_Heureusement, le grand soir était arrivé. Les spectateurs étaient en train de se rassembler pour entrer dans un terrain de Quidditch qui avait été transformé pour qu'il soit plus adapté à une coupe du monde qu'aux évolutions d'adolescents. Comme à l'habitude les anciens de l'Ordre du Phœnix et les amis du survivant avaient droit à la tribune officielle. Alors que le public était bien installé, Ron s'avança au bord de la tribune, posa sa baguette contre sa gorge et hurla : "_La finale de la coupe du monde peut commencer !_". C'était bien plus "succinct" que les discours auxquels les sorciers étaient habitués._

_Contrairement à la dernière à laquelle Harry avait pu assister, les deux équipes ne trouvèrent pas utiles de faire un trop grand étalage de leurs talents magiques. L'Equipe anglaise avait créé un Merlin géant qui faisait jaillir des cascades de fleurs de ses mains. L'Equipe française, elle, avait fait courir des loups virtuels chevauchés par des fées réelles toutes dorées. Les deux équipes en vinrent rapidement à ce qui les intéressaient : jouer._

_Au bout de cinq heures d'un jeu à la fois "fair-play" et dynamique, ce fut finalement l'Angleterre qui gagna la finale. La France s'en était plus qu'honorablement sortie avec un 310-330. Comme l'avait dit Ron : "_L'Angleterre a eut chaud aux fesses !"_. Alors que le public et les officiels sortaient des gradins, des cris et des hurlements de peur parcoururent la foule. Tous les spectateurs avaient les yeux rivés au- de la forêt interdite._

_On pouvait y voir planer la marque honnie, le symbole de peur que tout le monde reconnut. Le crâne et le serpent représentant Voldemort évoluaient au faîte des arbres. Harry, Ron, les anciens combattants et tous les aurors zigzaguèrent entre les sorciers puis coururent vers la lisière de la forêt. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup._

_Ils virent s'approcher d'eux ce qui ressemblait davantage à un cortège funèbre qu'à une attaque. Quatre mangemorts habillés de blanc marchaient lentement et portaient une civière sur laquelle reposait un corps mince. Il était recouvert d'un voile arachnéen blanc. C'était une femme, une morte apparemment. A cent mètres de leurs ennemis, les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent, posèrent la litière et finalement transplanèrent._

_Harry avait abaissé sa baguette et fut le premier à avancer vers le corps diaphane puis il se mit à courir vers la civière et s'agenouilla. Il posa sa main sur le voile qui recouvrait le visage de sa bien-aimée Drena. Tous ses compagnons l'entouraient tandis qu'il prit le corps inerte de sa femme à bras le corps. Il s'était mit à hurler de chagrin et à crier des "_NON_" déchirants. Les femmes, ses proches, pleuraient à chaudes tandis que quelques hommes laissaient couler deux ou trois larmes au coin de leurs yeux. L'assemblée entière était choquée par la vue des bras et le cou de la jeune femme. Ils étaient recouverts d'ecchymoses de toutes couleurs et de traces de nombreuses morsures. Elle était d'une pâleur sans pareille. Les adultes repoussaient tous les jeunes qui voulaient voir ce qu'il se passait._

_Néanmoins, seuls deux élèves de Poudlard eurent droit d'accéder, c'étaient James et Severus Potter. Ils marchaient comme des zombis vers leur père et leur mère. Ils s'agenouillèrent, eux aussi, de chaque côté de leur mère et embrassèrent chacun l'une de ses mains, en laissant ruisseler leurs pleurs._

_La famille Potter était tellement affligée qu'elle ne vit pas un parchemin s'échapper de la main de la victime. Le professeur Rogue lui le vit et se l'appropria. Alors qu'il le lisait, il porta sa main à la gorge. Il alla voir Hermione Weasley qui le regardait étonnée. Il lui tendit la lettre qu'elle s'empressa de dévorer. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet puis le reportèrent sur le père et ses fils._


	25. Chagrin

**Chapitre 25 : Chagrin**

**Poudlard – Quelques minutes plus tard**

_La fête était gâchée. Une foule compacte et bariolée se bousculait pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Les rumeurs l'avaient parcourue rapidement. Les spectateurs de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ne s'attendaient à ce "nouveau" spectacle. Ils avaient fini par apprendre que les mangemorts avaient ramenés le corps de l'épouse défunte du "Survivant"._

_Soudain, la foule s'ouvrit en deux et laissa passer un homme. Harry portait sa femme et fendait cette masse de gens. Ils dévisagèrent le survivant et ses joues trempées de larmes. Ils ne furent, eux aussi, choqué de l'état de Drena. Elle portait une très longue robe blanche aux manches très courtes, sa tête roulait en arrière sur le bras de Harry tandis que ses bras ballottaient de chaque côté. Les gens avaient les yeux rivés sur les minces et délicats membres. Ils étaient littéralement recouverts d'hématomes qui passaient par toutes les couleurs. Ils montraient l'endroit où le vampire avait planté ses crocs. Des dizaines de petites cicatrices rondes de la forme des canines parsemaient la peau fine et fragile. La morte avait dû souffrir le martyr avant de perdre la vie. Ses longs cheveux blonds frôlaient le sol. Ses lèvres bleues étaient si visibles sur son visage exsangue._

_Le survivant ne voyait personne et avait l'air de porter une chose précieuse à la fois très légère et très fragile. Ses fils le suivaient la tête basse. Comme un semblant de cortèges, leurs amis les suivaient. Le silence de plomb n'était rompu que par quelques sanglots. Tout le monde avait l'impression de se réveiller quinze ans auparavant quand l'attaque finale de Voldemort avait provoqué la mort de tant de personnes._

**Manoir Malefoy – Deux heures plus tard**

_Elle reposait dans le majestueux lit à baldaquin où ils avaient fait l'amour, où Lily était née. Son mari était là sans bouger assis dans un fauteuil. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire parler. Depuis qu'il avait prit sa femme dans ses bras, il n'était pas sorti de son mutisme. Hermione avait donné des potions de sommeil aux garçons afin qu'ils se reposent. Ron, Dean et Molly étaient là derrière Harry au cas où. Tout d'un coup, une petite tornade blonde vint se jeter dans les bras du mari éploré._

- Papa, papa !

Harry baissa alors les yeux vers Lily qui le regardait implorante. La fillette de trois ans lui soutira un pauvre sourire.

- Ma petite chérie !

_La fillette se tourna vers le lit en montrant sa mère du doigt._

- C'est qui la dame dans le lit !

- C'est ta maman !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ma maman ! Ma maman, elle est belle ! Ma maman, elle rit tout le temps ! Tu m'as montré les photos de ma maman !

- C'est vraiment ta maman !

- Elle est malade ?

- Oooh ma chérie !

_Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il la serra à la faire couiner et se remit à pleurer. La fillette fut de même très inquiète de voir son papa dans cet état. Molly emmena l'enfant hors de la chambre, consciente de leur douleur respective. Harry se leva et s'approcha de sa femme, il approcha sa main de la joue pâle. Oh, ma douce, tu es si froide. Je te vengerais, mon amour ! Je tuerais ces salauds, je les tuerais tous. Il se pencha sur les lèvres bleuâtres et les embrassa. Dans son esprit fiévreux, il eut l'impression que la bouche aimée avait réagi à son baiser. Il secoua la tête douloureusement. Il se releva et sortit de la chambre._

_A peine sorti, il fut "alpagué" par Hermione et Rogue._

- Harry, il faut que l'on te parle ! _Murmura son amie_.

- Quoi ?

- Pourrait-on parler dans un endroit tranquille ? _Demanda Rogue_

- Euh, oui, le bureau de Drena ! _Dit-il d'une voix rauque_.

_Ils le suivirent jusque dans ce qui était devenu un sanctuaire. Effectivement, rien n'y avait été touché depuis le "départ" de sa femme. Les elfes avaient reçu l'ordre de nettoyer sans rien bouger. Harry montra les fauteuils à Hermione et à Rogue. Ce dernier avant de s'asseoir lui remit le parchemin qui était tombé de la manche de la défunte._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Harry_.

- Lis, Harry, lis ! _Répondit Hermione_.

**Monsieur Potter,**

**J'avais fait un serment inviolable avec votre femme, il y a deux ans. Comme convenu avec elle, dès qu'elle ne serait plus utile à notre semi-vampire, nous devions la laisser partir.**

**Je suis persuadé vu son état que vous pensez qu'elle est morte. Ce n'est pas le cas ! Pas encore, du moins mais d'ici à deux ou trois semaines, elle mourra.**

**En effet, le semi-vampire qu'elle nourrissait lui injectait du venin reptilien. Plus les mois passaient plus, elle était contaminée. Les "repas" humains et moldus qui servaient habituellement de repas à notre semi-vampire mourraient plus vite.**

**Je pense que le fait que votre épouse soit une sorcière de sang-pur dotée de grands pouvoirs a permit qu'elle survive plus longtemps que les moldus.**

**Je sais que vous avez une très grande médicomage comme amie et que Severus Rogue est un de vos collègues et accessoirement parrain de votre épouse est réputé comme Maître de Potions.  
**

**Je pense qu'ils seront les seuls capables à la sauver mais qu'ils fassent vite car il lui reste que peu de temps.**

**A ne jamais vous rencontrer.  
le Chef des Serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

_La lettre tomba au sol et Harry commença alors à se diriger vers la porte._

- Harry, nous devons parler ! _Le stoppa Hermione_.

- Je dois aller la voir, lui parler ! Elle est encore vivante ! Il faut que je lui parle !

- Elle ne vous entendra pas, Harry ! _Intervint Rogue_.

- Si elle doit vraiment mourir, il nous reste si peu de temps ! Quand je pense que je m'apprêtais à l'inhumer.

- Nous devons discuter de notre plan pour la guérir !

- C'est sûr ? Vous pensez y arriver tous les deux ?

- Nous utiliserons tous le temps qu'il lui reste pour cela ! _Soupira Hermione_

- Je peux aller la voir, maintenant ?

- Bien sûr !!!

_Il s'empressa de les quitter pour aller voir sa femme qui n'était plus une morte mais comateuse. Il surgit dans la chambre au moment où Molly venait de sortir une magnifique robe noire pour l'ex-défunte._

- Non, Molly ! Il vous faudra sortir une chemise de nuit !

- Comment ?

- Apparemment, ma femme n'est pas encore morte mais seulement dans un coma très profond !

- Es-tu sûr ?

- On m'a joint un message au corps de ma femme !

- Attends, Harry, je vais vérifier !!!

_Molly sortit sa baguette et fit un sort qui permettait de mettre en évidence l'aura de vie d'une personne. Une faible, très faible, lueur rose recouvrit le corps de Drena prouvant à ceux qui en douterait que la vie restait accroché à cette fine silhouette. Là-dessus, Harry prit à pleine bouche les lèvres de sa femme et introduisit la langue. Il chuchota ensuite à son oreille._

- Ma douce, ma belle blonde, c'est Harry, ton mari, tu as intérêt à te réveiller ! Tu m'as manqué depuis deux ans, j'ai envie de toi et comme je t'ai été fidèle, tu n'imagines même pas comme je suis chaud. Tu vas guérir, je te le promets. JE T'AIME ! Tes enfants t'aiment.

_Molly, qui le regardait affectueusement, n'avait rien entendu des "promesses" faites à la "revenante". Il se redressa et se retourna vers sa presque mère._

- Elle va s'en sortir, hein, Molly ?

- Bien sûr, Harry ! Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, il n'est que temps que vous soyez enfin heureux !

- Oui, Molly ! Nous méritons d'être enfin heureux !

_Il se retourna à nouveau vers sa femme et la regarda amoureusement._

- Je mets tous mes espoirs en Hermione et Rogue ! Tous mes espoirs !


	26. La fin des Mangemorts

**Chapitre 26 : La fin des Mangemorts**

**Manoir Malefoy – Quelques semaines plus tard.**

Froid. Toujours froid et seule si seule. J'ai rêvé pourtant. Dans mon rêve, Harry était là. Il m'embrassait encore, et encore, et encore. Dans mon rêve, il y avait aussi Jamie mais il avait une drôle de voix qui changeait tout le temps. Dans mon rêve, Severus pleurait encore et me parlait de Poudlard. Dans mon rêve, j'ai entendu une petite fille qui m'appelait "maman" à tout bout de champ. Ce n'est pas Lily c'est encore un petit bébé ! Elle ne sait même pas marcher. Je dis dans mon rêve mais c'est dans mes rêves. Dans mes rêves, c'est surtout Harry qui les hante. Je suis allongée sur le côté et lui est dans mon dos. Il me dit qu'il va me réchauffer que je vais guérir. Guérir ? Non, je suis morte ! Comment je sais que je suis morte ? Et bien, parce que j'ai froid, très froid, si froid. En fait, à part les caresses de Harry la seule sensation que j'ai c'est d'avoir froid. Encore et toujours. Même quand Harry m'enlace très fort, sa chaleur d'homme fort et en bonne santé ne passe pas en moi mais c'est normal ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je suis morte et j'ai froid. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait cela la mort. Mon Harry, pourtant, me distrait un peu de ce froid. Il me dit des tonnes de mots d'amours, des dizaines d'excuses, pourquoi ces excuses ? Il me caresse encore et encore mais je suis morte alors je ne bouge pas. D'ailleurs, en plus d'avoir froid, je ne peux pas bouger. Comme si j'étais encore sous l'emprise de Tom et de son venin. Ce n'est pas possible. Il a fini par me tuer ce fichu semi-vampire. Oh Harry, voilà que tu recommences tes caresses. Quelle torture !

_Harry avait mit Drena sur le côté et s'était installé derrière elle. Le drap recouvrait leurs deux corps. Il avait mêlé leurs jambes. Il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme. Il laissait glisser ses doigts sur le ventre et les seins généreux. Il embrassait sa nuque adorée. Cette nuque qui lui faisait tant d'effet depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée à Stonehenge. Pendant qu'il caressait son épouse, il se remémora tous ses souvenirs et en parla à sa femme encore et encore. Il s'endormit paisiblement. Depuis qu'il avait "récupéré" sa compagne, il avait passé tout son temps libre à lui parler et à la caresser. Il espérait que la potion que préparaient Hermione et Rogue soit moins indispensable que son amour. Il savait qu'il se leurrait et que le poison, le venin, était très puissant et que c'était un miracle que la jeune femme soit toujours en vie._

_Ce fut des voix qui s'opposaient qui le réveillèrent. Il grogna en leur disant de se taire._

- Encore en train de vous disputer ? Ne pourriez vous taire et respecter notre intimité aussi ?

- Harry, nous croyons avoir trouvé l'antidote mais Severus pense que je suis trop pressée !

- Oui, nous n'avons pas fait de test avec son sang !

- Mais elle peut mourir d'un jour à l'autre ! _Regimba Hermione_

- En parlant de sang ! _Reprit Harry_. Mon sang pourrait-il aider à sa guérison ?

- C'est une idée ! _opina Severus_. Si cette potion ne marche pas, nous pourrions tenter le coup. En attendant, testons celle-ci !

_Severus mit sa filleule sur le dos puis releva sa tête. Il ouvrit la fiole et commença à laisser goutter la potion dans la gorge de la malade. Une fois qu'il lui eut fait boire l'ensemble de la potion. Il attendit nerveusement ce qui était assez rare chez le vieux Maître de Potions. Des gémissements surgirent alors du corps si silencieux ces dernières semaines. Las, c'était des gémissements de douleur. Le corps de la jeune femme se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens comme sous l'emprise d'un doloris. Sa peau se retrouva humide et Harry sentit la chaleur qui en émanait. Elle faisait de la fièvre._

- MAIS QUE SE PASSE T'IL ? _Hurla t'il_

- Cela ne marche ! Ce n'est pas sensé faire cela ! Pas du tout !

_Le Maître des Potions qui avait prévu une possible réaction allergique avait sorti une fiole contenant une potion inversant le processus. Il le fit boire à sa filleule dont le corps sursautait et qui gémissait de douleur. Hermione était tombée à genoux et pleurait._

- Pardon, Harry, pardon, j'étais si sûre ! Si sûre que cela marcherait.

_Harry ne répondit pas. Il était concentré sur sa femme dont les soubresauts s'arrêtèrent petit à petit. Il repoussa les cheveux emmêlés et trempés par la transpiration. Il lui murmurait des mots tendres et doux et la berçait dans ses bras._

- On va essayer avec mon sang, Rogue.

**Manoir Malefoy – Deux jours plus tard.**

Oh, comme j'ai froid. Pourquoi j'ai si froid ? C'est désagréable la mort, en fait ! Avoir froid tout le temps, c'est bien l'idée que je me fais de l'enfer ! Et puis mes rêves avec Harry sont vraiment de plus en plus étrange et de plus en plus torride. Je dois être vraiment en manque mais comment peut on être en manque quand on est morte ? C'est vraiment bizarre. Oooh, Harry m'embrasse. Oooh, c'est curieux, j'ai l'impression de me réchauffer. Mummmh, c'est si bon ! Mummmh, j'ai chaud enfin si chaud. Mais alors, je ne suis plus morte ? Je… je… veux… do… dor… mir !

_Harry contemplait sa femme. Cela faisait une heure qu'on lui avait donné la nouvelle potion contenant son sang cette fois-ci. Il l'avait mise sur le côté dans le cas où elle aurait besoin de vomir encore. Depuis l'ingestion de la nouvelle potion, elle n'avait pas arrêté de vomir, encore et encore. Elle avait expulsé tout le venin que le semi-vampire lui avait transmis. Sa peau était redevenue chaude et douche. Ses lèvres avaient recouvré leur incarnat habituel et l'envie de les embrasser le tenaillait encore plus. Alors qu'il repoussait les mèches fines et blondes et qu'il caressait son visage, il vit ses paupières papillonner. Il s'arrêta et la dévisageait. Il allait enfin revoir ses beaux yeux si pâles. Quand ses cils laissèrent passer un regard éperdu et timide. Harry croisa alors ce magnifique regard et se mit à souffler. Il avait arrêté de respirer dans l'attente de ce moment. Son épouse, sa compagne adorée le contemplait, lui, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Il vit qu'elle leva les mains et qu'elles s'agrippèrent à sa chemise. Et il entendit sa voix chaude et traînante légèrement rocailleuse._

- Harry, oh Harry, mon amour !

_Les pleurs se mirent à dévaler sur les joues pâles._

- Harry, ne me laisses plus, je ne veux plus être loin de toi ou des enfants, garde-moi dans tes bras, garde-moi auprès de toi. Oh Harry.

_Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur la poitrine de son mari. Elle finit par bredouiller des phrases de plus en plus hachées et incohérentes. Elle tremblait et marmonnait des "_ne me laisses plus_", des "_Je t'aime_", des "_je suis si malheureuse". Il ne savait pas comment la calmer et décida d'y renoncer. Il la serra dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et mouillait sa chemise. Il perdit toute notion de temps. Il ne voulait que serrer sa femme et la consoler. Il frottait son dos d'une main et de l'autre caresser l'épaisse chevelure blonde. Sa femme était revenue et plus rien, ni personne, ne comptait qu'Elle. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

**Nord de l'Ecosse – Deux semaines plus tard.**

_Les "hautes" montagnes d'écosse découpaient une horizon torturée sous les yeux des Aurors et ex-aurors. Les nombreuses filatures et enquêtes de ces deux dernières années avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. Ils savaient que tous les mangemorts serait présents derrière cette montagne qu'ils étaient en train de gravir. Sur l'autre flan de celle-ci se dévoilerait l'entrée d'une grotte. Harry serrait le poing sur sa baguette. Il se ferait un malin plaisir de tuer et, peut être, de torturer le semi-vampire. Sa femme se remettait mal de son statut de "garde-manger" tant physiquement que moralement. Liée par le Serment Inviolable, elle n'avait pas pu leur donner énormément d'indices. Néanmoins, le peu qu'elle avait pu leur fournir avait permit de faire avancer leurs investigations. Ils avaient pu attraper deux ou trois nouveaux mangemorts qui leur avaient tout révéler. Ainsi que le fameux "Tom" était le fils de Voldemort qu'il avait eut avec une femme vampire trois mois avant sa mort. Etrangement, Tom avait n'avait "tiré" de son père que les pouvoirs magiques de n'importe sorcier et ce venin qu'il inoculait à ses victimes. Sa plus grande force et ses plus grandes capacités lui venaient plus de sa mère. Ils avaient aussi apprit que Fenrir Greyback avait survécu et qu'il était le chef de ce nouveau mouvement._

_Les "Chasseurs" de Mangemorts venaient d'arriver au sommet et commençaient déjà à redescendre vers la grotte. Après quelques minutes, ils en virent l'entrée. Armés de leur baguette, ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas fait de quartier._


	27. Le Pire des Drames

**Chapitre 27 : Le Pire des Drames**

**Manoir Malefoy – Quelques heures plus tard.**

_Le soleil commençait à descendre sur l'horizon. Drena oscillait entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Elle contemplait entre ses paupières mi-closes les rayons orangés de l'astre du jour. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux dans son corps même si sa tête faisait encore des siennes. Elle avait passé sa journée avec sa petite fille à faire des "défilés" l'une devant l'autre. Elles s'étaient maquillées l'une l'autre. Elles s'étaient empiffrées de glace et de bonbons devant un film d'animation dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Elle avait fini par la coucher. Drena était follement amoureuse de ses enfants comme de son mari. Elle avait l'impression de revivre et de vivre comme jamais avant. Le seul bémol à ce bonheur familial était que Harry et elle n'avait pas repris de vie sexuelle alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle était persuadée qu'il craignait de la fatiguer alors qu'elle avait bien "remarqué" son désir._

_Elle somnolait encore en attendant son mari quand un pas lourd se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Elle se mit sur les coudes le cœur battant. C'était Harry qui rentrait, elle en était sûre. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la porte. Cette dernière pivota et laissa entrer une grande silhouette. Harry vit sa femme sur le lit et lui fit un sourire forcé puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Drena s'était assise sur son lit, la main sur le cœur. Son homme était couvert de sang, de poussière et de traces de cendre. Elle se leva et se lança à sa suite. Il était sous la douche, encore habillé, et enlevait ses vêtements avec des mouvements lourds et lents. Il était harassé et accablé. Il tournait le dos tandis que le jet d'eau frappait son visage. Drena frissonna devant le spectacle magnifique de ce dos si développé. Il ôta ensuite et avec maladresse son pantalon détrempé. Sa femme put alors contemplait des fesses musclées et fermes surplombant des cuisses toutes aussi développées. Une fois totalement déshabillé, il appuya ses deux mains contre le mur et ploya sa nuque sous la chute d'eau. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Par-dessous ses bras, il vit sa femme qui l'admirait mais aussi qui s'inquiétait._

- Bonsoir, Ma Douce ! _Murmura t'il d'une voix rauque_.

- Harry ? Ca va ?

- Non ! Ca ne va pas du tout !

- Racontes-moi ! _Fit-elle en s'approchant_.

- Je n'en peux plus !

- De quoi ?

- De me battre ! De me méfier ! De ne pas pouvoir vivre tranquillement comme les gens normaux !

_Il croisa alors le regard compréhensif de sa femme._

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire toi aussi !

- Nous y arriverons, Harry, un jour, nous serons heureux !

- Oh, ma Douce, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à y croire !

_A ces mots, il s'écroula dans le fond de la douche et se mit à pleurer. Drena se déshabilla et y entra. Elle commença à caresser son mari en le laissant pleurer. Elle ne fait que lui rendre la pareille. Elle remarqua qu'il était encore couvert de sang, de suie et de poussière. Elle prit le gel douche et en prit une noisette qu'elle mélangea à la chevelure noire. Elle frotta les cheveux puis la nuque et le cou. Harry pleurait toujours. Elle reprit du gel et le passa sur les larges épaules secouées par les larmes. Sur chaque bras, elle passa de la mousse et frotta un peu là où des tâches étaient tenaces. En fait, elle retrouva avec son homme les gestes qu'elle pouvait avoir pour ses enfants quand ils étaient petits. Quand il fut propre et un peu plus serein, elle le fit sortir de la douche. Elle le vêtit d'un peignoir et fit de même pour elle. Elle lui fit face et lui prit les deux mains et en le regardant avec tendresse recula vers la chambre. Il était toujours triste, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Elle l'amena jusqu'au lit et l'y allongea sur le côté. Elle se mit face à lui et l'enlaça tout en lui embrassant le visage. A nouveau, le survivant pleura, il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son épouse. Elle lui murmura des mots d'amours, de consolation dans l'oreille. Il s'apaisa enfin mais restait amorphe._

_Elle se recula alors et le regarda dans les yeux en se léchant les lèvres. Elle ouvrit son peignoir ainsi que celui de son mari et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle effleura les mamelons et l'entendit gémir. Ses doigts jouèrent sur les côtes puis passèrent dans son dos. Elle colla ses hanches contre les siennes et fit jouer son pubis sur le pénis de son mari. Ses mains descendirent sur les douces fesses de son amant. Elle passa sa jambe par-dessus la hanche masculine pour frotter ses lèvres vaginales sur la hampe mâle. Il enfonça alors ses ongles dans les fesses de sa femme pour l'y coller encore plus. Quand avait-il commencé à poser ses mains sur elle ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille tandis que lui posait ses lèvres sur le passage de sa carotide. Il se mit à sucer la peau douce du cou féminin. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son phallus. Sa femme était prête. Lui aussi était prêt. D'une main, il prit sa verge et l'entra dans le doux fourreau. Les deux amants se mirent à gémir simultanément à cette invasion. Ils échangèrent alors un long baiser où leurs langues s'enroulèrent comme deux serpents s'accouplant. Deux ans, deux ans, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Harry commença un léger et lent mouvement de va et vient dans le ventre de sa femme. Elle releva sa jambe plus haut pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus loin. Elle avait monté ses mains qui s'agrippaient maintenant aux larges épaules. Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides et plus puissants soulevant quelque peu le mince corps féminin. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux et virent qu'ils chaviraient comme leurs cœurs, comme leurs corps. Ils cherchaient leur souffle alors qu'ils ahanaient. Le rythme était si soutenu qu'ils eurent l'impression que leur cœur allait lâcher, là, au cours du coït. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, trois fois encore Harry laboura le ventre de sa femme, puis il lâcha sa semence dans l'antre chaude. Etroitement enlacés, ils cherchaient leur souffle tandis qu'ils parsemaient des dizaines de baisers sur la peau l'un de l'autre. Pour la énième fois, ils s'avouèrent leur amour. Qu'ils n'étaient complets que l'un avec l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir en resserrant leur étreinte, oublieux des autres, oublieux du monde, oublieux de ce qui n'était pas eux. Pour la première fois, depuis des mois, leur sommeil fut paisible. Pour la première fois, depuis des années, ils étaient paisibles._

**Manoir Malefoy – Quelques mois plus tard.**

_De nombreux enfants trottaient dans les jardins. Des adolescents restaient entre eux et parlaient en conciliabule. Certains volaient en balai et faisaient des circonvolutions dans le ciel. Le repas d'anniversaire était fini depuis une bonne demie heure. Les adultes assis sur des chaises ou allongés sur des transats discutaient tranquillement. La vedette de la journée s'approcha alors de ses parents enlacés et allongés sur la même chaise longue._

- Papa, maman !

- Oui, Jamie ? _répondit Drena_.

- Je peux sortir le matériel de Quidditch ? S'il vous plait !

- Bien sûr, mon grand ! _Acquiesça Harry_. On n'a pas tous les jours seize ans.

_Le jeune homme laissa ses parents en leur jetant dernier regard de contentement. Ils s'embrassaient encore. Depuis que sa mère était revenue et que les derniers mangemorts étaient morts, la sérénité avait repris sa place au sein de la famille Potter. Le couple ne manquait pas une occasion pour échanger des baisers langoureux. Ils faisaient l'envie de beaucoup. La Gazette du Sorcier ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur ce couple devenu mythique à force de courage et de malheurs._

_Hermione et Ron étaient eux aussi allongés non loin de leurs amis et trouvaient ce confort très appréciable. De même que chacun des couples invités par les Potter. Seule Luna et Neville étaient sur des transats séparés. En effet, celle-ci était enceinte de son huitième enfant et ne devait plus tarder à accoucher._

_Alors qu'elle caressait le torse de Harry à travers sa chemise, Drena vit deux tornades rousses lui sauter dessus._

- Tante Drena !!! _Hurlèrent Pénélope et Albanie sous le regard désapprobateur de leur mère_.

- Oui, les filles ? Je vous écoute !

- Lily a disparu !

- Vous deviez la surveiller ! _Gronda leur mère_. Elle n'a pas quatre ans, je vous rappelle !

- Oh, excuses-nous, Tante Drena, on jouait tranquillement dans le labyrinthe du jardin français et hop plus de Lily ! _S'exclama Albanie_.

- On l'a cherchée pendant cinq bonnes minutes et puis nous voilà ! Il faut la retrouver ! _Reprit Penny_.

- Allez, elle ne doit pas être loin ! Nous allons demander à Litta et à Dobby, ils devraient nous la retrouver en deux coups de cuillère à pot. _Sourit Drena_.

_A peine avait-elle dit cela que le "pop" caractéristique d'un transplanage venait de se faire entendre. Ce ne fut pas les elfes de maison qui apparurent mais une silhouette connue de Drena. La silhouette était alourdie par une charge légère. Drena s'avança vers le transplaneur les yeux rivés sur la charge. De longs cheveux blonds voletaient dans l'air frais. La tête était en arrière et le visage était exsangue._

_Drena continuait à marcher. Autour d'elle des cris de colère et de chagrin s'élevaient. Elle n'entendit pas un : "Drena pousse-toi !". Elle regardait le petit corps que tenait l'abominable Tom, le semi-vampire. Harry lui avait bien dit qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé son corps lors de l'attaque de la grotte. Tom s'était vengé de la pire des manières, il ressemblait tant à son père._

_Drena marcha encore vers le fils de Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du petit cou marqué par les canines. Un petit filet de sang montrait par où la vie de sa fille s'était enfuit._

_Drena franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du petit cadavre de Lily. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Tom n'avait pas fait le serment inviolable de ne pas tuer ses enfants, c'était Fenrir._

_Drena ne vit pas le sourire mauvais de Tom quand il savoura le visage décomposé de la mère de famille. Un sourire qui disparut quand James lui envoya un AVADA KEDAVRA. L'adolescent avait attendu que sa mère s'éloigne pour le lancer du haut de son balai à quelques mètres dans le ciel._

_Drena ne remarqua pas non plus que son mari tabassait le cadavre du semi-vampire. Elle marchait vers le petit lac où elle avait autrefois tressé des couronnes de fleurs avec la fillette. Elle s'asseya au bord de l'eau et se mit à bercer la fillette. Elle lui chantait la chanson que Narcissa lui fredonnait si souvent._

_De longues minutes, très longues minutes, se passèrent pour les autres acteurs mais Drena vivait dans une autre dimension. Dans un monde créé par elle, où sa fille et elle fabriquait des couronnes de fleurs. Un monde où sa mère était encore vivante, où tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés étaient encore là._

_Harry était là à la regarder dériver, les bras ballants. Il n'avait pas su protéger sa fille et par là même empêcher Drena, sa Drena, de sombrer loin de lui et du monde. James, tout tremblant, s'était mis à son côté. Le père prit son fils par les épaules. Hermione était la seule à oser s'approcher de la pauvre mère éplorée. Molly, qui était en retrait, se rappela la bataille finale contre Voldemort, quand deux de ses fils avaient succombé._

- Drena ? M'entends-tu ? C'est Hermione ?

_La pauvre mère ne faisait que chantonner._

- Drena ? Viens ma chérie ! Lily est fatiguée, il faut la coucher !

- Tu crois ? _Demanda Drena les yeux hagards_.

- Oui, viens, je t'accompagne ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de jouer toute la journée, il faut qu'elle se repose ! Et puis, tu vas boire un bon thé ! D'accord ?

- Oui ! D'accord !

_La jeune femme se releva en transportant sa fille. Elle ne vit pas le regard implorant de son mari et de ses fils. Elle ne vit pas celui bourrés de remords des jumelles. Elle ne vit pas celui compréhensif de Molly et Arthur. Elle ne vit aucuns des regards de sympathie de ses amis et proches. Elle était encore dans son monde._

_Drena venait de coucher sa fille sur le beau baldaquin blanc. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en lui souhaitant une bonne sieste. Elle fut entraînée dans sa chambre par Hermione. Elle but alors un thé abondamment arrosé de potions diverses._

_Elle s'endormit et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, un sommeil d'oubli._

**Manoir Malefoy – Deux jours plus tard.**

_Un tout petit cercueil blanc était posé sur une petite carriole blanche tirée par une licorne. Le tout était littéralement recouvert de lys et de roses blanches. Une grande silhouette elle aussi toute de blanc vêtu suivait le petit attelage. Elle marchait péniblement encore sous le coup des potions calmantes. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de fantômes qui ne tenait à ce monde que par quelques fils fragiles. Derrière elle, son mari continuait le cortège en soutenant ces fils. Les amis et les officiels suivaient derrière la famille. Alors que l'on arrivait à l'endroit prévu pour l'inhumation, Drena tourna la tête vers le monde qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle ouvrit des yeux surpris comme si elle reprenait pied avec la réalité. Elle se mit à osciller dangereusement sur ses jambes. Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent juste à temps pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule au sol. Son mari la tint par la taille tandis que Hermione s'occupa des deux garçons._

_L'officiant sorcier spécialisé dans les enterrements fit disparaître la carriole et la licorne. Le cercueil descendit doucement sur un lit de fleurs. Deux autres officiants vinrent le rejoindre. Ils prononcèrent des paroles sacralisées que personne n'entendit vraiment. Leurs trois baguettes firent quelques mouvements et le petit cercueil se trouva recouvert par une magnifique stèle toute aussi blanche. Une petite fée en marbre blanc et pur lançait une cascade de roses de marbre blanc._

_Drena s'arracha aux bras de son époux en hurlant alors qu'elle ne parlait plus depuis deux jours._

- NOOONNNNN, ma petite fille, NON ! Elle n'est pas morte, sortez la de là ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Mon bébé, mon bébé ! Ne laissez pas mon bébé dans la terre ! Mon bébé !

- Drena, ma douce, notre bébé est mort. Viens ma douce, ma chérie !

_La mère éplorée se retourna vers son mari et le reconnut. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Depuis ce fatal jour, elle n'en avait versé aucune. Harry emporta sa femme dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le manoir._


	28. Vie Sereine

**Chapitre 27 : Vie Sereine**

_Phœbus, flamboyant, était encore haut sur l'horizon et réchauffait la flore et la faune écossaise. Le Printemps touchait à sa fin et laissait lentement sa place à l'Eté. Les fines et fraîches fleurs de cette saison cédaient le pas aux senteurs plus lourdes provenant des fleurs plus fastueuses de l'Eté. Les centaines de futurs fruits commençaient tout juste à se former dans ce jardin luxuriant. Ce dernier était l'écrin d'un magnifique cottage au toit de chaume. Les murs de chaux y faisaient réverbérer le tenace soleil de ce coin d'Ecosse. Au loin, très loin, on pouvait voir se détacher le château de Poudlard._

_Des rires clairs d'enfants s'élevaient non loin accompagnés du rire grave d'un homme. L'on pouvait voir debout sur le gazon, un adolescent soutenu par un tout jeune adulte. Ils étaient tous les deux très bruns et avaient les mêmes yeux. On devinait sans aucun doute qu'ils étaient frères. Ils riaient aux éclats devant les facéties des petites filles de deux et trois ans. Elles étaient toute blondes offrants ainsi un contraste saisissant avec les deux jeunes hommes. Des maillets de croquets étaient négligemment jetés çà et là sur la fine pelouse anglaise. Un adulte, dont l'âge oscillait entre trente et quarante ans, était plié de rire. C'était un rire franc et heureux issu d'un homme qui goûtait au bonheur avec délectation. Les deux fillettes le chatouillaient à qui mieux mieux. Elles adoraient leur père qui leur rendait au centuple. L'homme aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés se releva et cherchait, en zigzaguant au milieu des arceaux de croquet, à échapper aux petites fées blondes._

_Un être de petite taille surgit alors auprès d'eux. Il avait le nez et les oreilles pointus et portaient des vêtements dépareillés. Il regardait avec affection les humains qui jouaient. Ils étaient SA famille._

- Monsieur Harry Potter, le dîner est servi dans le belvédère !

- Ouaaiiis ! J'avais faim, moi ! _S'écria l'aînée des fillettes_.

- On y va les filles ! Merci Dobby _Répliqua l'homme qui prit ses princesses dans ses bras et transplana directement à l'endroit indiqué_.

_I__l fut rejoint par ses grands fils. Il attabla ses filles qui se jetèrent sur leurs assiettes. Leurs jeux leur avaient ouvert l'appétit. Il confia les deux plus jeunes aux aînés et prit la direction d'un magnifique saule pleureur qui ombrageait le bord du lac. Plus il avançait vers lui plus il put détailler la silhouette blanche allongée sur un transat. Des cheveux blonds d'une longueur incroyable cascadaient et tombaient jusque sur l'herbe tendre. Une main fine et alanguie avait rejoint le même endroit. La femme était allongée sur le côté, l'autre main posée sur son ventre. C'était un ventre gonflé par la vie qui s'y trouvait, une autre petite vie qui, dans quelques jours, irait rejoindre les quatre autres qui se sustentaient dans le belvédère. Un sourire extatique illuminait le visage aux très fins que l'approche de la quarantaine n'arrivait pas à alourdir et à déformer. Au contraire, la souffrance et la maturité avaient sublimé les traits qui dans leur jeunesse n'étaient que magnifiques. L'homme posa aussi sa main sur le ventre gorgé de vie dont il était, en partie, responsable. Sa femme n'était jamais aussi resplendissante que lorsqu'elle portait ses enfants. Des doigts élégants vinrent se croiser aux siens et des yeux sublimement clairs s'accrochèrent aux siens. Il approcha ses lèvres de la bouche couleur coquelicot et les y posa tendrement. Une main s'agrippa à sa nuque tandis qu'une langue chaude et coquine força ses lèvres. La grossesse n'avait pas annihilé la sensualité de sa compagne, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'elle relâcha sa langue, elle mit à soupirer de contentement._

- Bien dormi, ma douce ? _Demanda t'il_.

- A merveille ! J'ai été un vrai petit loir !

- Tu es tout aussi douce ! _Sussura-t'il_

- Vil flatteur, va ! _Ronronna l'épouse alanguie_.

- Tu viens manger, ma douce ? Avant que nos enfants n'aient tout avalé ?

- Oui ! Allons-y !

_Elle s'assit péniblement et le regardait implorante. Il lui attrapa la taille et l'aida à se lever. Elle se colla ostensiblement à lui, une main sur le cou masculin qu'elle caressait savamment. Il lui vola un baiser et la guida vers le belvédère. Ils furent accueillis avec joie par leurs enfants. Les deux fillettes se jetèrent dans les bras de leur mère heureusement toujours tenue par son époux. Elle s'asseya péniblement et regarda l'assiette que son mari était en train de remplir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne mangerait jamais tout cela. D'une part, parce que son estomac manquait sérieusement de place, d'autre part, parce que depuis une heure, le petit occupant de son utérus s'apprêtait à déménager. Elle picora deux ou trois bouchées puis se mit à grimacer franchement._

- Ma torture ? _Grogna t'elle_.

- Oui, ma douce ?

- Pourrais-tu appeler Hermione ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, pour la sixième fois, tu vas être papa !

- C'est… c'est maintenant ?

- Oui !

- Les garçons, occupez-vous de vos sœurs ! J'emmène votre mère dans sa chambre !

Quand elle vit son époux complètement affolé, elle apposa sa main sur le bras musclé. Elle croisa son regard. Par ces simples gestes, elle calma l'anxiété de son homme. Il l'emporta dans ses bras et transplana dans leur chambre conjugale.

----

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

_La parturiente qui n'en était plus à son coup d'essai était assise dans un immense fauteuil de rotin où elle allaitait son bébé. Elle vit venir à elle son mari qui lui embrassa langoureusement la nuque. La tension sexuelle était latente chez lui. Il était impatient que son retour de couches se fasse afin de reprendre leurs ébats._

_Des tables recouvertes d'immaculées nappes blanches étaient installées dans le jardin à la française. Des victuailles somptueuses et attirantes les couvraient protégées par d'immenses parasols. L'accouchée, son fils dans ses bras, se leva pour accueillir ses premiers invités._

_Luna Londubat qui marchait comme une cane, enceinte de son dixième enfant, était suivie par ses neufs autres canetons. Son époux Neville la tenait par la taille. Ce dernier respirait le bonheur conjugal et familial. Tout allait bien depuis que ses parents avaient été guéris trois ans auparavant par un sorcier amérindien. Alice et Franck Londubat étaient là aussi ainsi qu'Augusta. Les enfants répondaient aux prénoms de Evanna, Alicia, Franckie, Harry, Griffin, Neville, Pomona, Crispin et Albus._

_Ginny arriva avec son mari Dean. Elle avait fini par l'épouser après tant d'années d'insistance de Molly. Elle tenait par les mains ses deux aînés, Arthur et Molly tandis que Dean portait leur petite dernière, Drena, dans ses bras. Ils étaient accompagnés de Molly et Arthur, les grands-parents._

_Drena alla déposer son bébé dans sa balancelle et veilla à bien fermer la moustiquaire puis se dirigea à nouveau vers ses invités._

_Hermione et Ron entrait à leur tour en surveillant leurs filles, Pénélope et Albanie qui regardait les adolescents masculins. Pénélope était attirée par Severus. Cela fit sourire Drena. Une tornade brune de quatre ans courut alors dans ses bras en criant._

- Tante Drena !

- Lily ! Comment vas-tu ma belle !

- Je vais bien, marraine mais maman m'a dit de faire attention parce que tu viens d'avoir un bébé !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie, ta marraine va très bien aussi ! _Répondit Drena en faisant un clin d'œil à sa vieille amie Hermione._

_Cette dernière avait tenu à nommer son dernier enfant du nom de la petite disparue qui s'était attaché tant de cœurs. Elle avait demandé à la mère meurtrie si elle acceptait d'en être la marraine. Ce geste avait permit à Drena de se rasséréner et avant encore grandi l'amitié entre les deux femmes._

_Arriva Perceval Weasley, l'enfant unique de Fleur et Bill Weasley qui entourait les épaules de ses parents. Il avait eut la même vocation que son oncle Charlie et était gardien de dragons._

_Arriva alors les deux familles qui faisaient tourner la tête aux gens qui les rencontraient. C'était les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges, accompagnés de leurs épouses Parvati et Padma. Chacune des femmes tenait une paire de jumelles par les mains alors que les hommes eux s'occupaient d'une paire de jumeaux. Eh oui, les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de faire les choses de façon simultanée comme à leur habitude. Les enfants de Fred et Parvati étaient Winona, et Wilhelmina, et Willy et Wafhudr. Quant à ceux de Georges et Padma c'était Wanda et Winifred, et Wilfried et Wilhem. Déjà que la gémellité était source de confusion mais tous ces prénoms embrouillaient les esprits. Evidemment, seuls les parents ne se trompaient jamais ni sur l'identité et ni sur les prénoms de leurs enfants._

_Alors que les dizaines d'enfants et adolescents s'égaillèrent dans la propriété, l'ensemble des femmes vinrent rejoindre Drena. Elles exigèrent de voir le dernier des petits Potter. Tandis que son époux accueillit les autres invités, la récente accouchée les attira vers la balancelle et souleva le voile protecteur. Les femmes poussèrent de petits cris ébahis devant la merveille. C'était un petit garçon dynamique qui ouvrait grands les yeux sur le monde. Il avait les yeux clairs de sa mère et donnait déjà l'impression de percer l'âme des gens. Il avait aussi un sourire ravageur qui lui permit de ravir le cœur des femmes et des petites filles qui le dévisageait. Sa chevelure était d'un noir de jais et brillait sous le soleil d'été, où s'était mêlé une merveille. En effet, une magnifique mèche dorée courait parmi le noir de ses cheveux. Drena écoutait les commentaires admiratifs de ses amies quand ses filles Narcissa et Minerva vinrent agripper ses jambes. Enfin Luna posa la question._

- Et comme s'appelle cette petite merveille ?

- Il s'appelle Sirius !

- Un futur charmeur qui va reprendre à son actif la réputation de son homonyme, j'en suis sûre ! _Intervint la voix de l'ex professeur Mc Gonagall_.

- Du moment qu'il ne fasse pas la moitié des bêtises de celui-ci ! _Grogna Severus Rogue._

- Et bien mon cher Severus, nous le surveillerons aussi, comme nous surveillons les autres ! _Reprit Remus Lupin accompagné de sa femme Nymphadora et de son fils Ted_.

- Nous ne serons pas assez de ce que nous sommes pour affronter ces nouvelles générations ! _Soupira Harry en enlaçant sa femme_.

_Cette dernière posa sa tête sur son épaule puis la releva et vit au loin les tours de Poudlard. Depuis "le" Drame de leur vie, ils avaient décidé de venir s'installer ici à quelques encablures de leur lieu de travail. Drena était devenu professeur de potions depuis que son parrain était devenu directeur de l'école et que le professeur Mc Gonagall se soit retirée sur ses terres familiales._

_La jeune femme, qui devenait mélancolique, sentit qu'on lui tournait le visage. Harry la regardait inquiet. Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux. Il prit alors ses lèvres avec passion. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et contempla tous les gens présents, si "présents". Elle entendit alors son mari chuchoter à son oreille._

- Nous sommes heureux, hein Drena ?

- Oui, Harry, nous sommes heureux ! Enfin !


End file.
